


Rear View (Larry Stylinson)

by kayleeann123



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, 1dfanfiction, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, Horan - Freeform, LGBT, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Modest, Payne - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Smut, Styles - Freeform, comingout, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrysmut, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 63,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleeann123/pseuds/kayleeann123
Summary: It all started in the X-Factor bathroom with two words. Read my theory on what I believe happened between Harry and Louis starting from the very beginning. Some events are closer than they appear, hence "Rear View".Disclaimer:This book is just my opinion and theory on what could've happened from what I've seen in videos, articles, tweets, pictures, tattoos, and  etc.  I'm not saying that it did happen. I believe in Larry and I always will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Kaylee and I started this story on Wattpad I believe in 2015. I decided to start posting it here in Ao3! Thanks for reading! Preface I posted on Wattpad: So I am a big Larry shipper and I have been since last summer. I'm kind of new to it but I have watched so much Larry videos/moments (shoutout to Freddieismyqueen and Gossipsmile :)) and read ALOT of fanfics, and I thought why not write a fanfic too?
> 
> I have a lot of theories and thoughts about what could have happened behind closed doors with modest, Harry's feelings, Louis feelings, the songs that they wrote, etc. So I had the idea of just writing a book about it :)
> 
> Social Media:
> 
> Twitter: zsquad_zayn123
> 
> Instagram: anchormeetsrope28

Part 1: X- Factor Days

💚💙💚💙

Harry's Point of View 

Thank goodness the dancing in boot camp is finished. I was so nervous but I think I did pretty well. This boy named Zayn did pretty good too. He was so nervous but came back out. I could understand why. Simon scares me but what he did to help Zayn to dance in front of the judges was really sweet and kind. I thought I almost pissed myself when I was onstage. Now I can finally use the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and there's no one here, thank God. I go to the cleanest urinal possible and do my business. I hope the judges don't want us back anytime soon. I just needed to catch my breath before I go back. I have never been under pressure like this. My band practiced non stop to win a huge competition years ago and that was kind of terrifying, but this is just another level.

My thoughts are interrupted when someone else comes into the bathroom. Great, he comes to the urinal right next to me. From the side of my eye, he looks like that boy who sang "Hey There Delilah". He sang so good. I think his name is Louis or Larry? I'm not sure but maybe I can introduce myself later on. It's too awkward to do it here.

Anyway, it's time to go back out there... SPLASH "Oops! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't----" He stops me and laughs "Hi and it's fine. I'm Louis."

I walk to the sink and wash my hands thinking about how stupid and embarrassed I am. I get paper towels and I hand it to him. "I'm Harry. I saw your audition. It was, um really good." 

"Thanks man. I saw yours too. You did amazing. I can't believe Louis said no. This Louis would never say no to you!" He said with a smile.

He washes his hands and begins to leave. "Well, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you later?" I ask. "Yeah, definitely. See you, Harry. I'm glad I was stood next to you at the urinals. If I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd rather have your pee than his pee." He points to the guy behind us. I didn't even know he came in.

I laughed at his joke, kind of feeling better and less humiliated. We start to walk out since the judges may want us back. He waves and heads to another part of The X-Factor venue. I really hope I do see him again. Maybe we can become friends and hang out?

💚💙💚💙

A/N:

Please Vote, Comment, and Follow! Thanks! - Kay ❤

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	2. "You're Just Too Talented To Let Go Of"

Harry's Point of View 

"You guys could go on the stage now, good luck!" 

This is my last chance to live my dream. In just minutes, I'll find out if I'm off to the judge's house.

All of us walk out on stage and wait there for a bit. It's almost impossible to stay calm. Simon, Louis, and Nicole are just whispering to themselves. I just can't deal with this excruciating nervousness. I want this oppotunity more than anything.

"Okay, the first person through to the judges's house is..." I bet they won't say my name first. "...John Wilding." 

"...Nicolo Festo" Ten names have been called so far. I bet the judge's didn't like me. It would've been better if they kicked me out before.

I wish I had Louis here by my side. Every time i'm around him, my mood automatically gets better. Ever since I've met him, we've been hanging out together, non-stop. If I had to practice a song alone with my voice coach, he would wait for me and then we would play video games or do whatever. Louis would take me to his neighborhood on the weekends and we would play football in the park or eat at the places I go to in my town. I can't believe I've found someone like him. He's so different from my other friends.

"The last contestant that made it through is..." Some of the boys that are standing beside me, are all one of a kind. I feel like i'm just a regular guy but the X- factor and the judges gave me more confidence to push on. They probably wouldn't call my name though. Some of the other guys are just too good. But maybe just maybe, it could be me?

"...Tom Richards." I close my eyes in disbelief. I start looking at the judges. Are they really done calling the names? Maybe they missed mine?

"That's it guys, i'm sorry." 

As I walk off the stage, I immediately started to cry. 

Louis is right there backstage with a group of other boys. I immediately try to avoid him. I hate crying in front of people. I never want him to see me cry. I try to walk to another part of the area.

"Harry?" Damn, he saw me. "HARRY!" Geez, he's so loud. I turn around slowly. 

He runs up to me and says, "Hey, hey, don't cry bro. It's their loss. Try again next year, yeah?" The way that I'm feeling now, nothing he could say could make the tears stop. He puts his arm around me. 

"I can't. They wouldn't want to see my face again. This was such a waste of time Louis. I just want to go home."

"No, don't ever say that. You're my favorite singer here! You were 10 times as better that those guys that got through!" 

"You're just saying that because you're my friend. You don't mean that."

"Of course I do Harry. If those judges can't see that then they could eat dirt or whatever adults do."

I chuckle a little. "Yes! He smiles! Want to know a secret?"

"What Lou?"

"I didn't make it either."

"What?! Oh my God, I'm so sor--" 

"No, no it's fine, this boot camp has really gave me bad skin. I need my beauty rest Haz."

"How aren't you upset? You're amazing, Louis!"

"I'm not that good. It is what it is." He says, with a little shrug.

We're interrupted by one of the stage crew members beginning to talk.

💙💚💙💚

"Can we have the following people to come on stage please?"

"Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Sophia howard, Louis Tomlinson, and Rebecca John."

Is this really happening?

"I think this could be the start of something great.", Louis whispers in my ear right before we go on stage.

Maybe what the judge's will say to us will be the start of something.

"Hi guys, thank you for coming back on. I know that this journey has been very hard and emotional. We looked at you guys individually, and we just feel that you're too talented to let go of." Nicole says.

What? Are they giving me another chance?

"I think that it would be a good idea to have two separate groups."

"We've decided to put you both through to the next round."

WAIT

DID HE JUST...

All of the adrenaline rushed into me and I just started screaming and jumping. So did the rest of the boys. My band mates.

I go and hug Louis and suddenly pick him up. I was too excited that I just couldn't help it. He was right. This is the start of something great.

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	3. "I Think For One Day I Would Like To Be HARRY!"

Harry's Point of View 

We're doing our 6th video diaries in a few minutes. I can't believe we've been here for so long, chasing our dream!

The rehearsals, the feedback, and support that we have gotten is just amazing. 

Living in the X-Factor house with my band mates has been everything I always wanted. We have such a bond that I never had in my life. 

My friendship with Louis has gotten so much stronger. Were so close. A little bit too close, but I'm not complaining. 

He is my favorite person out of all the boys. I can't even describe how important he is to me. He has made my time on the X-Factor pass by so fast with all the time we're spending.

We share a room together but we barely sleep. We just watch endless movies, talk and laugh about nothing. I just love every second of it.

💚💙💚💙

Still Harry's Point of View

Harry:"HALLO!"

Louis:"WE..."

Niall:"ARE..."

Liam:"ONE...."

Zayn:"....DIRECTION!"

"The first question is... if we don't win the X-Factor are we still going to stay as a band or are we going to go back to doing our everyday thing. Watchya think?" Liam said.

I want to stay as a band because this is all I ever wanted.

"Stay as a band" Louis said. At least he feels the same as I do.

I continue: "I think we're definitely going to stat as a band. Yeah?"

All the boys agree. It feels like we've known each other forever.

"Next question is ... If we could be one of our band mates for a day who would it be? Let's start with Louis." Niall says.

I turn to Louis. I know he's going to say me. He always does.

"I think for one day I would like to be... HARRY! I would like to have curly hair!"

He loves my curly hair. If I would have a dollar for each time Louis touches my hair, I coupd buy Simon's house.

"I would love to be Niall for the day, just because he finds everything absolutely amazing!", Liam continues.

Zayn smiles and says, "I think I would like to be Louis for the day, because he's absolutely hilarious, and just loves to be funny."

Louis face immediately lights up. My favorite thing about him is his smile and eyelashes. The way his eyes crinkle. I can't stop staring at him.

"Um, I would be Zayn, he's very clever, very intellectual, and um... he's a funny guy." I say.

"Like the mushroom... fungi...." I'm laughing so hard they had to cut that out.

"Our next question is what is your favorite chat up lines?" I ask.

"Vas happenin!" 

"Nice.."

"Don't have one!"

Liam laughs and says, "That's a great chat up line."

"Liam?"

"I can't think of one." Liam answers.

I turn to Louis. "Okay it's on you Louis."

"Will you marry me?"

"Simple... but effective" I say. 

💙💚💙💚

"Were One Direction, thanks for watching our video diaries and hopefully we'll see you next week."

"BYEEEEEEEEEEE" Everyone says in unison.

"VAS, HAPPENIN." Zayn loves this phrase way too much.

💙💚💙💚

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	4. "This Isn't The Last Of One Direction"

Louis's Point of View

It's almost time to go on stage and I would've never thought that we would get this far into the competition. We're in the finals! Can someone slap me? Is this real?

This competition has been the hardiest experience of my life. Little did I know, it would be one of my favorite moments of my life. These moments that I share with my brothers are just breath taking. All the practices that we've done, the standing ovations, the fans, the comments, the beautiful tweets. Life can't get better.

One of the main reasons I've stayed in this competition is because of Harry. I've never had a bond like I do with Harry.

He's given me a chance. A chance to live and allow myself to be happy for once.

He's my everything, whether he knows it or not. 

I don't know if I like him more than a friend. Sometimes he shows that he does, but I don't know. I've always liked girls but Harry makes me feel things that I've never felt inside. A girl has never made me feel like this. I don't know what to do.

"Lou, are you ready? We could actually win this." Harry says looking at me with a little smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, it feels like the first time when we sang at the judge's house. That feeling where you don't know where life would take you? Will we get through? Will it be the end? I don't want it to end."

I don't want this to end. If I go back to my normal life without him... I don't think I could manage.

I can't imagine a day without him.

"Can you promise me something Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we make a promise that we will always be best friends no matter what happens after tomorrow?"

"Of course Harold. You're not letting go of me that easy." I laughed playing with his curls.

After the Performance 

Still Louis's Point of View

I know Harry's upset.. I have to find him. 

He's always so hard on himself. Why? I don't know. He's perfect.

He practiced the last note with me all week and I helped him along the way. He did pretty good each time. I guess his nerves got to him.

"Harry?!" Harry!" I yell all over, looking into each little room backstage.

After a couple minutes I find him sitting on an old speaker.

"You know you're terrible at hiding right?" I said while putting my arm him.

"It's not funny, Louis. I did terrible. If we lose, it's because of me."

"Stop it Harry! You did amazing. We did amazing. You can't beat yourself up! Please I hate to see you like this." 

"But we came so far, I don't want to stop! All I ever wanted to do was to perform."

He's starting to cry. 

"Please don't cry! If we don't win, so what! Maybe a big shot will give us a deal! You never know!" 

I'm doing the best that I can to cheer him up. I hate when he gets like this.It hurts me as much as it hurts him.

"But---"

"No buts, okay? We'll be living our dreams and singing and living life regardless! Whenever the time comes it will! We'll just have to see."

"Okay." He says while leaning on my shoulder. 

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

Harry's already losing hope. I can't see him devastated again.

"The second act still in the final is.... Rebecca!"

"I know you guys are gutted right now but what have been some of the highlights?"

"This journey has been absolutely incredible. My favorite highlight is when we were singing at the judge's house. We've done our absolute best, we've worked hard." I say, remembering that conversation I had with Harry.

"Zayn, what's going to happen with One Direction now?"

"Um, were definitely going to stay together... this isn't the last of One Direction."

💙💚💙💚

"Harry stop crying, didn't you hear Simon? He's going to sign us!"

"I know, i'm crying.... because I'm ha- happy!" 

He gives me a hug and never let's go.

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	5. Part 2: Up All Night.... Doing What?

Harry's Point of View 

Last week, we just got signed and everything just has been a crazy ride. From, photo shoots, to interviews, and rehearsals for our upcoming tour, it's everything that I never dreamed of. It's like an indescribable high, that keeps me going. All these fans following us everywhere and asking for our pictures and autographs, is something that I probably will never get used to.

Not a lot of people payed attention to me in school, so it's all new to me.

We're on our way to film parts of What Makes You Beautiful, our new single.

Our first album is almost finished. I can't believe we're making an album... AN ALBUM.

"Okay, guys we're shooting some of the parts of your new music video for What Makes You Beautiful! Are you excited?" The director said to us as we we're walking to the trailer.

"Yeah!" All of us said in unison.

"Okay, go get ready in the trailer for hair and wardrobe and we'll call you out when we're ready for you guys. The girls may be coming to film their parts too, so be ready!"

"Ayeeee okay!" Zayn and Niall said while playfully patting each other's shoulders.

I don't really care for the girls. I just want to have fun and spend time with Louis. 

He doesn't know how I feel, I don't think. Sometimes I drop hints. Sometimes I show how protective of him I can get. 

There was this one time when Zayn was playing around with Louis when we were eating. He was paying attention to Zayn and not me. They were ignoring me and feeding each other and I couldn't take it. I'm Lou's favorite out of all the boys.... not Zayn. There's something inside me that comes out when people hug Louis, touch him, look at him.... why am I like this? Sometimes he does the same, but I think he's just playing.

💙💚💙💚

💙💚💙💚

Every time I do that one scene with Madison, Louis and the boys always teases me that I like her. It's kind of annoying. she's pretty and all but ... ehhh...

We have been doing this scene for the past 10 minutes and every time they stop it's for this reason or that reason and I just want to move on.

A Couple Hours Later...

"Okay guys! it's a wrap for the day! You're bodyguards are waiting for you in the car out front!"

"Thank you! We'll see you tomorrow!" Niall said to the crew. 

We all waved goodbye and made our way to the front of the beach house. 

I feel his arm around me immediately.

"Did you have fun with Maaaaadisooooooon Harry?" Louis chuckles.

"I had more fun with you." I said with a smile.

"Ha! I think she loves you, looking into those green eyes of yours, falling for that weird smirk you always do!"

"Hey! The media says I have the most kissable lips out of all of you guys." I say in defense.

"Maybe I should find out sometime!" He laughs.

He grabs my face and squishes my cheeks.

Why does he do this to me. 

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	6. Bad Timing?

Harry's Point of View

I think I'm going to tell him today. I think fate put us in this band together for a reason. I can't hold it in any longer. I just hope he doesn't hate me after. I can't lose him.

I walk into our room and see Louis on his phone in my bed. He looks up when he hears me come in.

"Hey Harold, what's up?"

"Lou, I have to talk to you."

"Yeah? What's wrong Ha--"

"I like you." 

It's out there, I said it.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"You're my first real crush. I don't know how to put it into words. You give me the motivation to wake up everyday to do what we do. We could be together dong nothing and still have fun. The thought of you makes me the happiest guy on earth and I don't know what to do with myself. I know it sounds stupid but I---"

I had to stop talking because of his reaction. He looks away for a bit and and acts kind of nervous. I hope I didn't freak him out.

"I, um, understand if I creep you out or whatever, I'm sorry, I just had to---"

"Hey, hey, listen don't say sorry. You know why? Because you're my first real crush too."

"Wait you're serious?" I say with pure confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, you're probably one of the best things that's ever happened to me, you know that right? It's like we're the same exact person, but you make me better and vise versa, I don't know.. I'm lost for words too."

"Really, Louis?"

"Yeah, Harry! What took you so long! I knew you liked me since like the second week as One Direction in the X factor!"

"I guess I did make it obvious.... but what does this mean? Are we..?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything. If you want this to be more than friends then maybe we could talk about that some more. For now, we could just see what life throws at us. Our new lives are beginning to start now, we're going through a lot right now you know?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever you want Lou. I'm just happy that you weren't disgusted or something. I never want to lose you, ever. I can't believe that you feel the same."

He comes closer to me and gives me the embrace I needed. He lets go and pinches my cheeks.

"I'll always be here for you Harold. Why are you always unsure of everything?"

"Because people always leave me once I start getting too comfortable. It always happens. They find me desperate and weird and just drop me for someone else. I fucking hate it. I give my heart, my friendship, and my time to somebody and they just leave me like I'm nothing."

"But you're everything to me. Did u miss that sentence that came out my mouth?"

"Trust me, I didn't." I laugh nervously.

"So, forget about those fuckers that messed with my Harry!

I laugh and hugged him one last time before we had to get ready for another meet and greet.

💙💚💙💚

Louis's Point of View: The next day

Even though I seemed calm from what Harry was telling me, I was freaking out.

I don't know what to think, Harry confuses me in so many ways and it's like... am I really straight?

There is definitely an attraction there between him and I. Definitely.

I don't know what the fuck it is and it's making me so terrified to face the facts.

I did tell him the truth but not the whole truth. The reason why I couldn't say the words: 'Yes I would love to be your boyfriend!', is because i'm just a fucking coward. I'm afraid of what people are going to say. I can't deal with it. I can't deal with hate. We just got to this amazing point in our lives and I don't want to ruin that. I couldn't break his beautiful heart either. That will hurt me as much as it would hurt him, probably even more, because I really do like him.

Anyway, it's time for an interview with some magazine. But before that I have to go to a meeting with the head of Modest, our management company. I wonder why they want me, I'm so lazy today. I just want to stay in and play with Harry's curls.

💙💚💙💚

The Meeting.

I walk into the PR building with a security guard because it's literally impossible to go anywhere without a girl chasing me down. 

I walk up to the receptionist desk smiling at the lady staring at me.

"Hi can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here for a meeting with a guy from Modest named uh, Kevin Washington, I believe."

"Okay, and your name?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Okay, he'll be ready for you in a few minutes. Just go up to the fourth floor and his office is right there when you walk out."

"Okay, great thank you."

💚💙💚💙

When I get into his office, I automatically feel kind of nervous. This place reminds me of a stressful workaholic environment that I would never want any part of.

I walk up to a man behind the main desk. 

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

Uh, yeah..."

"Okay Mr. Washington is ready to see you now. I'll walk you to his office."

I smile and follow him. 

All I see are people in cubicles talking into a headset and typing non stop on their computers. It's ridiculous.

"Okay, Mr. Tomlinson here you are."

"Thanks man. And just call me Louis."

He chuckles and goes back to his station.

I walk in, and immediately these two men come to me.

"Good morning Louis long time no see! Come have a seat!"

"Um, hello... we've met?

"Yeah remember, I'm Kevin Washington and this is George Davis? We came to your record label signing party.?"

"Oh.. right right.. sorry. I haven't slept well in a while I could barely remember my first name sometimes."

"We know that you and the boys have been working extremely hard and we appreciate that."

"Yeah , you too. Why am I the only one called in today? Is everything all right?"

Kevin to explain, "We just have a couple of concerns with what's been going on between you and a certain band member lately."

"Um. what do you mean a certain band member? What concerns?"

"You and Mr. Harry Styles? You both seem to be really close I assume?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. What's the problem here?"

"Well, we've come across some comments online about you two and it just doesn't sit right with this company. Comments like Larry Stylinson, you guys are dating, and this and that and we can't have that. Especially since you guys are new to this industry."

"So what are you trying to say? That me and Harry can't be friends? Because that's never going to change, sir."

"No, no we just have a couple of ideas that's all."

"Okay..."

Kevin pushes a few buttons on his phone.

"Hey, Oliver can you bring Ms. Calder in now?"

"Yeah sure thing."

"Um, who's this Calder lady and what does she have to do with me?"

They ignore me and continue writing in some weird document looking papers.

What the hell is going on here?

All of a sudden this girl walks in. She's tall and smiley and could be a model if she wanted to. Who knows maybe she is.

"Hi Kev, Hi George!"

"Hey El, how have you been? Please sit down because we have a lot to talk about! Eleanor this is Louis Tomlinson. He's from One Direction."

"Oh, hey your band rocks, I love it. 'You don't know you're beautiful'!"

I smile awkwardly at her and looked at these two guys that are confusing me.

Kevin begins to speak. "Okay, so I brought you two in here today because we had a great idea to get this band on the right track."

"The right track?"

"Yeah, what do you say to spending time with each other and getting to know each other?"

"Why? Are you asking us to date or something?" I ask getting kind of annoyed.

"Not really... it's just to get the people talking...you know?"

"They are talking already though... Why does it have to come to this? Harry and I are just friends! I don't want to be in a fake relationship!"

"Please, you guys aren't friends. Friends don't act like that with each other or look at each other like that..." 

George is right... we aren't friends.

"But we are, what do you want me to tell you!"

"Hey calm down Louis... this is just for publicity for your upcoming tour and your album release, okay? Right after you can get out of this."

"No, I won't do it. This is not what I signed up for!"

"Yes it is actually. You signed a contract with us that basically says we control every aspect of your public life."

"Great, of course it did. So what happens if I don't? Are you going to kill me or something?"

Kevin laughs a little, "No, Louis but you should just do what we say and cooperate. You don't want any problems with us."

💙💚💙💚

A/N

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	7. All You Wanted Was Somebody Who Cares

Song for this chapter: All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

Louis's Point of View

What am I going to tell Harry? That's all I can think about. Even though we were probably more than friends before we discussed our feelings for each other.

The way he looks at me, the way I look at him, everything about us. It's too much. He is doing so well with himself and I don't want to ruin it, even if it's not my fault. Why do I feel so fucking guilty? I'm forced to do this. Could I have just said fuck you, walked away and ask for help from someone? Anyone? My mom, the boys, Simon?

They did say that it's just going to last until our first album comes out... fuck I don't know. I'm pretty sure they are lying though.

I'm on my way back to our room and I don't think I can look him in the eye. How do you tell the person that you want to be with, 'I'm forced to be in a fake ass relationship with a girl I don't know at all or care about, just for publicity.'

Well here I am.

I unlock the door and see Harry in the kitchen cooking. I love it when he cooks, everything tastes good when he makes it. I can't boil water properly.

"Lou?" 

"Uh, yeah hey."

"Hey. Are you okay? You look like hell. Is it about the meeting with Modest?"

I couldn't even look at him. I feel so guilty..but I never asked for this.

"Please don't be mad okay?"

"What's wrong?" Harry leads me to our couch and puts his hand on my leg comforting me, which made me feel kind of better.

"Modest called me in to force me to do something I really really don't want to do. Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I'm a fucking asshole. I didn't tell you the truth the other day. When you told me you liked me, I wanted to tell you I'm all in, I'm all yours, but I'm scared, I'm---" I started to cry. He hugs and coos me right away.

"Awe Louis don't cry, I want to be with you too. I know you're scared, so am I. We can be together. Who cares about what people say. That's what you taught me remember?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do it Harry."

"Yeah you can, you can do anything. We can do it together. Now tell me what you and the guys at Modest were talking about?"

He wipes a tear falling from my cheek and I take a huge breathe.

"They want me to be in a fake relationship for publicity with this girl named Eleanor just because they think we're too gay and it's ruining the image of the band."

"Wha-- what? They can't do that Louis! Isn't that ill--"

"Illegal? Not according to the contract we signed. If I try to get out of it, this band will go through so much with lawsuits and lose money, I can't let you guys go through that and our families."

"So you agreed to do it?" He sounds so disappointed.

"I know, I know and I feel like shit. I don't know what to do. They said that I can be done with this after our album comes out. It's not that bad."

"We could've helped you Louis! You didn't have to agree with this! We could've gotten you out of this together!" 

"Did you hear me? I couldn't let everything we worked hard for go to waste!"

"Your happiness is more important to me Louis than some album and image!"

"I know Harry I know, but--"

"We'll figure our way out of this okay?"

I couldn't help but break down in his lap and let it out.

💙💚💙💚

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	8. Always in my heart 💚💙

Harry's Point of View 

I'm so scared of what Louis is going through. I don't want him to feel like it's his duty to protect us. We have to protect each other.

Why is Modest doing this. All I want to do is go straight into the office, and beat their asses for making my Louis feel this way, for making him "date" someone just because we have feelings for each other. That's what's wrong with the world. Some people are always ready to say"Homosexuality is a sin, you're going to hell!", when 3/4 of them have premarital sex, but that's okay since it's between a man and a woman, right? Why is it so wrong for a male to like another male or a female to like another female? Why does it bother people so much?

Louis has been so down for the past few days and I don't know what to do.

"Hey Harry what's up?" Niall asks. I didn't hear him come in my dressing room. We're waiting to be called for an interview.

"Hey Niall..."

"Oh goodness are you okay? Did Zayn use you comb again?" Niall laughed.

"No I'm worried about Louis, that's all."

"Well what happened?"

"I can't really say because it's pretty private. I think it's best if we all sat down and talked about it, you, Liam, Louis, Zayn and me."

"It's that serious? Well I've noticed Louis acting a bit weird lately. At least I know there's a reason."

"Yeah and you'll know sooner than you think."

💙💚💙💚

Still Harry's Point of View

"Hey Lou can I talk to you?" I ask Louis, who's been lying in bed all day on our day off.

"Yeah, sure."

"So, I've been thinking that we should tell them Louis. If this fake dating thing blows up in their face. They should at least know why."

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea... I know they're like brothers to us, but if we tell them about the fake dating thing with Eleanor, then we would have to say why and I.. I can't."

"Come on.... I'm pretty sure they know what's up already... we hold hands, we cuddle, we do a lot of things that is 'gay' according to stupid Modest."

"I know you're trying to help me but I can't tell them yet okay?"

"Fine, but if Liam touches you again, I'm holding nothing back!"

"Shut upppppppppppppp!" Louis laughs throwing his pillow at me.

"I know you're not ready, but just let me know when you are."

"Yeah, Harry don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I really hope so!"

💙💚💙💚

Louis's Point of View

The conversation with Harry last week really had me thinking.... should I just tell the boys how Harry and I feel about each other? Could they make me feel better or worse?

I think it's worth a shot since they mean the world to me. 

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?"

"I'm ready.."

"Really? Are you sure you want to tell them now?"

" Yeah... because Modest just sent me an email. Tomorrow is going to be the first day... the day when we're going to make our first appearance together. Also known as the day my freedom is basically gone. Once I'm out with her, everybody is going to instigate it and make it worse.."

"Shit... so soon? But remember Lou I'm going to be with you every step of the way! And when It's all over, I'll be here, waiting for the day where it will be our time."

I chuckled " Yeah, yeah you're right."

"Of course I'm always right now come let's tell them."

While Harry calls the boys over to our house, I need to do something. I have to do something. 

I go onto Twitter, and immediately see notifications of fans tweeting photos of Harry and I. It makes me feel good inside that we have so much support even though they don't know the truth. 

I've decided to write a little post that shows how much he means to me since I have to fake it tomorrow. What should I say? If I write something too personal then Modest will delete it right away...

@Harry_Styles You'll always mean much more to me than what they think...

No too problematic...

I erase it, trying to hurry up before Harry comes back from calling them.

Soon @Harry_Styles.

No. Not good enough.

I got it.

Always in my heart @Harry_Styles . Yours sincerely, Louis

Tweet 

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	9. On Your Mark...Get Set...Stunt

Louis's Point of View

New Text from Eleanor

My phone notifies me while I'm trying to relax my mind after a long dreadful day. We had to do so many radio interviews today.

She's probably letting me know she made it to LA so we can fake it tomorrow. I don't feel like answering it because my peace of mind will be disturbed again. I just want to have a calm night, go to sleep and deal with this shit in the morning.

I slowly drift into a quick nap so I wouldn't be too tired while taking a shower. I take my favorite cushion and put it on the end of the couch to rest my head.

"Louis, I don't know what to say...."

I turn my head, smiling at him. "You don't have to say anything Harry. I had to do it."

"Thank you.. this is probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done. You would risk it, even though it's pretty much not allowed anymore?"

"I'll do anything for you Harry. It was like my way of writing a public letter of my feelings to you. Like I said, I had to do it. They have access to our accounts but oh well, it's been retweeted thousands and thousands of times. It can't be erased... it's out there. I got them!"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or dismayed again because of what they're doing to you."

"I know, it's fine. I'll just hold her hand, take her to Starbucks and go back home to you. That's it. If they ask me to kiss her, I wouldn't like it, I promise you. Let's think of this as a movie project. We're actors."

"Fine, but remember what we have talked about. About us? Don't forget that okay?" Harry sighs breaking eye contact with me.

I embrace him and play with his hair. "I won't, I won't don't worry. Eleanor means nothing to me. I've only said like two words to her. We text and email sometimes but it's all about business."

"It better be." Harry says giving me a stern look.

"Okay jealous boy, I'm about to go to bed. Tomorrow is the calamitous day of being with her for like the whole day. I don't know why but I'm kind of nervous? Why am I nervous?"

"You're scared. You know that this will turn out to be something bigger than what Modest is telling us. As we dive in deeper and deeper into each other, Modest will break us up each time. Maybe I'm next to have a fake girlfriend?"

"Nah, you're too pure to lie, you can't stunt." I say laughing.

"Stop itttt. Well good luck tomorrow. Text me if you're too bored with her." 

"Of course."

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View Still

The Stunt: Elounor begins

"So, I know this is probably new to you but I just want to say I'm not the bad guy here. I didn't really know what I was signing up for either." Eleanor confesses all of a sudden.

We're in a van being driven to a busy part in LA so people and paps can eat this lie away.

"I don't know how else to say this but please, nothing you can say will make this right. This is nothing but a movie scene. What did they promise you?"

She sighs. "They would pay off my tuition for Uni. It's been really really tough at home with my parents you know? My parents don't make that much and I need specific classes for my major which costs more than usual."

I chuckle and shake my head.

"You could've, I don't know... gotten a part time job like normal people do? Fuck it...let's just get this over with."

My security guards open the door and we come out the van. She takes my hand and I roll my eyes, shuddering at the touch of her cold and dry skin. 

I guess it's time to give my best performance.

I give the phoniest smile of my life.

I turn to her as ask "Hey, um want to go to Starbucks?"

After about ten minutes of walking around and drinking Starbucks, there is nothing but confusion around me  
After about ten minutes of walking around and drinking Starbucks, there is nothing but confusion around me. 

"Louis, Louis! Who is this lucky lady? Can you tell us?"

"Louis! Does this mean your off the market too?"

Geez, there's so many of them. Can they do something else with their time? I just keep my head down and ignore. Girls are taking random photos and videos of us in the distance, yelling my name. I wave at them, here and there but I'm just trying to get out of this area as fast as I can.

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	10. Secret

Harry's Point of View 

Louis seems to be doing okay lately. He had a few appearances here and there with Eleanor but I know it's just for the cameras. At the end of the day, we have a connection towards one another and that's all that matters. All day, I've been thinking about what management has been doing to us. I had a feeling they were going to retaliate because of what they see between Louis and I. 

If we would be ourselves in an interview or an appearance, management would give us dirty looks in the background telling us to stop what we were doing. Lou and I didn't care. Eventually, they just let us be. As you know now, they've taken our peace of mind away from us.

I can see it getting better in the future. Maybe Modest will get rid of Eleanor after the album is released, liked they said to Louis in that meeting. Our relationship hasn't changed much since we talked about us. Louis told me to give him time, so I'll respect that. 

Anyway, Niall, Liam and Zayn are on their way to our house for a video game and pizza night. We try our best to have lazy days together to get our mind off of the craziness of this industry. I've been popping many bags of cheddar popcorn because that's Zayn and Liam's favorite. Louis ordered the pizza and wings from the Domino's not too far from our house. 

"Louis! Do you want me to pop you some popcorn? I've got butter and extra butter!" I yell from the kitchen.

"No! I'll just take some of Liam's to get him mad!" 

I snicker to myself and put all the cheddar popcorn into a glass bowl. I made my way to the living room, carrying it with caution so I won't make a mess. I see Louis smiling at me from the side. 

"You look so cute carrying things Harry."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I see you with a new hair cut Lou. Nice." I said, messing up his hair with my hands. He jerks his head away, and laughs.

"Hey stop! This haircut wasn't free!" He fixes it with his hands.

I began to tickle him because he did the same thing to me last night, and I told him I would get him back.

"Stop Harry! Gosh stop!" He says in between laughs.

"Make me! This is revenge!"

He tries to push me away so I stop and sit down next to him.

"You know I'm not strong enough to take you! How could you?" He says jokingly.

"But did you die?" 

"I could've. Where are they anyway? They should be here by now." 

"Zayn said they're ten minutes away. Paul picked them up not too long ago."

"I wasn't talking about them I was talking about the pizza! I'm starving!"

I shake my head and say, "Really Louis? You just ate a burrito bowl from Chipotle!"

"So?"

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

"Louis, how come you don't ever make up your bed?" 

"Listen Niall, your in my house now. Don't ask questions! We're here to find you're favorite video game."

"Sure buddy.... How are you and that girlfriend doing? Uhhh.... what's her name again? Elaine?"

"Yeah Niall um we're good." I say with a little fake smile. I pretend to look around for his game to distract myself. Niall and the other boys don't even know that it's a stunt.

"Louis? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine Neil. Just hungry that's all..."

"That's not my name and no your not... sit down."

He leads me to the bed and we both sit down on the edge.

"Why did your whole mood change when I mentioned Ester?"

"Well... Eleanor isn't really who what you guys think she is."

"What do you mean? Come on just say it."

I let out a huge sigh. "Fine.. well management hired her for a publicity stunt. And---"

"Wait what? why?... how?"

"Let me finish, let me finish. So they did that because they don't like what Harry and I have. They despise our closeness in friendship. They don't like the image of it all, so they gave me a girlfriend."

I took a deep breathe and exhaled in relief. It's nice to get the situation off my chest to someone else.

"Woah... I didn't see that coming... Since we're being honest, I don't think you and Harry are friends. You just can't be. I kind of ignored the way you guys act towards each other and just laughed it off but now that I think of it, you're not friends."

"Geez Niall you're not holding anything back. But you're right."

"Of course I am. So are you two together? Are you gay?"

"Not exactly?"

"What do you mean? You're either gay or not and you too would be perfect together."

"I'm just trying to figure out my feelings for him and the situation makes it kind of worst."

"There's nothing to figure out! You like him, he likes you! It's a match!"

"I know, I know but it's not that easy."

"Well okay but do whatever you have to do! What are you going to do about Elena?"

"Modest said we could get rid of her after the first album drops. I don't know though. I think they're lying to me."

"Maybe their telling the truth! Don't lose hope!"

"Yeah, I won't Niall.. Thanks mate."

"Lou, Niall! Pizza's here!"

"Oh yes!" Niall says rubbing his hands together.

"Hey Niall, can you keep this between me, you and Harry? I don't want Zayn and Liam to know yet."

"Yeah, sure thing!" 

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	11. Thin Walls

Zayn's Point of View- The Same Night

Of course it's a publicity stunt! Fuck, I should've known. All those times when Louis looked like he's been through the depths of hell, it's all because of Eleanor and management. Why didn't they tell me? Now I have to pretend I didn't eavesdrop on that conversation. In my defense, they talk really loud and I was trying to find my phone.

I feel really guilty now because they could've did something to stop Modest, anything! When it comes to Louis and Harry, I thought it was a bromance but it seemed like Harry was very into Louis since day one. When Louis initiates sexual innuendos in interviews, I just thought he was joking around. If they decide to be together, of course I'll be there for them. Their happiness means the world to me. The way Modest took that away fucks me up so bad.

"Zayn! Snap out of it and get some pizza and Cheddar popcorn!" Liam says to me, pinching my cheeks.

"Yeah sure Liam, sorry. I just got a lot on my mind." 

I take a slice of pizza from the box and dive into it. 

He touches my shoulders and gives me a look of concern. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's about-- I don't know if I can tell you.. It's not my place to say anything."

"Zayn come on! We're best friends! If it's about the other guys I'll find out eventually anyway. Maybe I can help!"

He's right. The other boys are in another room doing whatever. Liam and I decided to just stay back into the living room for some peace and quiet.

"Okay, well um... Eleanor isn't really Louis's girlfriend.She's a publicity stunt hired by Modest."

"No wonder we've never really met her... but I figured something was up."

"Really, did you hear something from any of the boys?"

"No, but his attitude changed since she came in the picture. I thought it was girlfriend drama, but every time I would ask Louis how he is, he would give me the same response, 'Good, a little tired., and I would just brush it off."

That's true. If any of us ask Louis the same thing, he would answer with that statement to all of us. I'm guessing Harry was just acting all this time because he knew what was up. Unbelievable.

"Yeah but the main reason why she was hired was bec--"

"Zayn! Liam! Come see Niall chug down a bottle of hot sauce. Louis dared him!" Harry yells from the other room interrupting me.

"We'll be there in a sec!" I yell.

"Come on, I'll just tell you later."

💚💙💚💙

Still Zayn's Point of View

Liam has been antsy for the rest of the night. I can tell he's pretty shaken up about the situation. When something happens to one of us, it affects all of us pretty much the same way.

We're all sitting on the couch right now, watching Unstoppable. I don't even know what's going on but Denzel Washington is in it. That's the only reason why we picked this movie.

"Why didn't you tell us. We could've helped you, Louis." Liam says out of the blue.

Really Liam? Why do you have to be problematic now? 

Louis and Harry's faces change immediately. 

"Niall!" Louis yelled.

"Hey, hey chill. I didn't say anything to anyone." Niall says defending himself

"It was me. I overheard your conversation and told Liam." I confess.

"Zayn.... fuck.." Louis says, cutting eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry.. I just felt sorry for you and I didn't know what to do. Some days your mood would be shitty, like you were so depressed or something. I felt like I should've known something was up."

"It's okay, it's fine... I guess it's time to just clear the air." Louis sighed.

I noticed that Harry took his hand, and linking their fingers. They would hold hands all the time but this time, it's different. A soft smile came on Louis's face and he continued. 

"I was so scared to tell you guys because I didn't know how you would react. I like him. I like him so much." He pauses and smiles at Harry. " Modest doesn't want that. So they decided to hire this girl I have never met in my entire life. As you know, her name is Eleanor... and yeah we've been a fake couple since that day I went to see Modest alone." 

"Wait so you and Harry are a .... thing?" Liam says not too ecstatic.

"Yea-- No--"

"We've discussed everything and for right now we're not a thing but we know how we feel about each other. I'm giving him time because he's also in this situation with Eleanor and Modest so... we're just taking it day by day."

Liam shakes his head. "This is too much. All the rumors online are true then?" 

"Not all... those fanfics though... not accurate." Louis jokes. "But Liam listen, don't hold this against us. I just couldn't tell you guys yet. I couldn't." Louis looks so ashamed after he said that.

"It's okay buddy, I understand your point of view. Why does Modest have the right to do that? I know we signed a contract but--" Liam is lightening up, trying to get to the bottom of this. 

"I know Liam I tried to get out of it, but they told me they can bring me and my family down with lawsuits and God knows what. I just couldn't let this affect me and you guys, so I just agreed to it."

"Your happiness is more important Louis! We could've won this situation! We could've done something together to get you out!"

"You couldn't! They have me on a leash! They have all of us! Don't you realize that?" Louis yelled, his voice breaking. Harry brought him to his chest and cooed him. 

"Fuck Louis. I'm sorry. I just hate to see you like this. You've been like this since she came into the picture, and it was just so hard not knowing what was going on in your head. What can we do to help?"

"Yeah, Louis we're all here for you mate." I add.

"Yeah!" Niall says.

"I can't-- I don't know okay? Hopefully they keep their promise and let her go after the album drops."

"Oh, okay well if they don't I got something for them." Liam says holding up a fist.

We all laugh, making the room happier.

"Thanks guys, I'll keep you updated, okay? I've got all of you so everyday is a good day! Remember that!" Louis tells us. 

We all get up and get into a group hug. Ahh my favorite thing.

💙💚💙💚

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	12. You Would've Thought

Harry's Point of View

Our album comes out next week and we're so excited. We worked really hard on it and I can't wait for the fans to hear it. Maybe Louis and Eleanor will end their "relationship" like Modest said.

Today we're meeting with Modest to talk about all our upcoming interviews and meet ups we have planned.

The Meeting

"Okay guys so this has been a productive meeting. Do you have any questions?" One of our mangers asks us.

We have discussed a lot of events today and the future is looking great so far. There's one thing on my mind though and I'm pretty sure Louis is about to ask what we have been wondering for a while.

"Yeah, so this me and Eleanor thing it's over right? As soon as the album comes out, we're done?" Louis asks.

"Oh I almost forgot. Louis, you have to go out with Eleanor the week after the album is released."

"Wait what?! You guys said that me and Eleanor would be done after the album is released."

"Yeah but we changed our minds. She stays until we feel it's the right time to let her go."

"I knew it." Louis shakes his head.

Niall sighs and folds his arms, frowning.

I look at Louis's face and it's the saddest I've seen in a while. I hate it when he gets like this. I hear him sniff a little. I think he's actually crying. I get up and walk over to him. I sit at the edge of the seat and rub his back, as a put my arms around him he immediately grabs my hand that is around his shoulders. He buries his face into the outer side of my thigh and starts to sob. "It's going to be okay Louis, I promise. Please don't cry." I whisper in his ear.

"Louis, we're just trying to do what's best for this band. The album is coming out, next week. You guys are huge but it is imperative that we make sure it stays that way. It wouldn't look right if you and Eleanor break up all of a sudden."

"I don't care about all of that. Y'all said that we can go our separate ways after the album is released. Those words came out of the CEOs mouths and --"

"I see your point but please think about your other band mates."

"All we care about is Louis's happiness and he is not happy doing this." Niall says.

"Yeah, he hasn't been the same since she came into the picture." I add.

The other boys nod in agreement and so do I.

"Well, sometimes in the celebrity world, we all have to do things we don't like. You guys knew what you were signing up for." She says with a shrug.

Me and the boys give each other the look of disappointment. We're disappointed that we have them as our mangement. Out of all the management teams in the world, we're stuck we them? Seriously?

"Well, I have to get back to work so I will see you guys soon. Congratulations on your first album." She says as she walks out.

"Thanks!" Louis yells behind her sarcastically.

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

"I can't believe her." Harry says to me.

We're lying down in his bed watching tv. I can't get my mind off of this situation.

"Can we please talk about something else. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, whatever you want Louis."

"I don't want to think about holding hands with her and smiling and pretending. I hate it so much."

"I know Lou, I know I wish I could take your place so you don't have to do this."

"It gets so tiring. Parading around town like we're such a happy couple. I don't want that with her. I want that with you."

Harry looks at me kind of surprised.

"Some day I want that with you, when we're ready. I know how I feel about you and I doubt that it will go away anytime soon."

💙💚💙💚

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	13. Early Bird Catches the Worm*

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Harry's Point of View

Our album has been out for a few months and it's been absolutely insane lately. From interviews to album signings, we haven't had a break in so long. We are on our Up All Night Tour and performed about ten shows. The rush is absolutely incredible and indescribable. I'm here, lying down in my bunk bed, thinking about this journey so far and how we ended up here.

"Harold!" , Louis yells from our couch in the tour bus. We have to get to London soon and I'm absolutely exhausted. We barely had any rest.

"Yes Lou?"

"I'm bored, entertain me."

"Louis, I'm trying to sleep."

"We all are!" Zayn frowns at the both of us.

"Well I can't. Please come and entertain me."

"Fine." I yawn and drop down from my bunk and go to him.

I sit down next to him, and he immediately puts his arm around me.

"Let's watch a movie"

"Please don't let it be Frozen again." I sigh.

"Fine... do you wanna build a --"

"No make it stop!" Liam yells.

💙💚💙💚

1 hour into Netflix and Chill....

Warning: This part can get a little bit sexual.

We ended up watching this random romance movie. We love to make fun of them because the actors can be so dramatic sometimes.

"I love you, please don't ever leave me again."

"I'm right here."

The couple starts to full blown make out and all of sudden, a movie of Lou and I starts to play in my head once again. I have had many sexual thoughts about us lately and I can't stop. All I want to do is to express how I feel to Louis, but it's all up to him. I'm ready for anything with him.

Louis sits up and smiles at me. I smile back and my eyes end up staring at his lips.

I don't know what came over but I slowly lean in and peck him on the lips. The expression on his face is not what I expected. I can tell that I caught him off guard, and he starts to stare at his hands. Shit, he probably will never trust me again.

I hear him sigh and he quickly turns, cups my face in his hands and starts to kiss me. Our lips moved in sync and as he came closer, he starts to pull on my curls. My tongue licks the bottom of his lips, begging to enter his mouth. He accepts and I can feel my dick getting hard.

"mmm" I hear him moan against my lips.

I start to guide him to lie on the couch, my mouth still attached to his. I start to kiss his neck, making him breathe heavy. My hands gently glide on his thighs, ending up at his belt.

"Harry..." He whispers.

He starts to tug at my hair again, making me even more hard. I try to unbuckle his pants, trying to get to paradise.

"Harry have you seen my---" Niall comes in unexpectedly.

Louis pushes me off of him and runs to the bathroom.

"Dammit Niall. What do you want?" I ask, irritated and worried about Louis.

"I don't even-- It slipped my-- yeah, I'm just going to go back to bed." He says, winking at me.

I roll my eyes and get up to check on Louis in the bathroom and start to rehearse what I'm going to say to him. What the fuck just happened?

"Um, Lou... are you okay in there? I'm sorry if I--- I'm sorry okay?"

""It's okay, just give me a minute."

"Okay, take you time."

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

Last night, was just.... I'm speechless.

I have never felt like that before. The way he kissed me, the way he touched me. The thoughts that I have right now. I want to feel that again.

I want him now.

I need him.

We didn't even have the chance to talk last night because I just couldn't talk to him right away. I was in the bathroom, thinking about what could have happened. When I came out, Harry was fast asleep. When I saw him this morning, we just acted like we weren't about to do it on the couch.

We're on our way to sound check for our London show and I don't even know if I can practice in this state of mind.

💚💙💚💙

Concert Time: Still Louis's Point Of View

"Hey guys are you ready for the next song?" Liam yells to the crowd.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, this is Gotta Be You."

"Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed

'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

I tore it apart

And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence

And no woman in the world deserves this

But here I am asking you for one more chance"

"Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind"

Harry starts to sing his part, giving me some eye contact. Fuck

"It's gotta be you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you"

When it's time for Zayn's solo, Harry sits right next to me at the end of the couch. I start to tap my legs, teasing him a little. I put emphasis in staring at my crotch so that Harry can see what I'm suggesting. He pretends to focus on Zayn but he gave me a little smirk.

" 'Cause it's gotta be you

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
Only you

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's gotta be you  
Only you"

Harry finishes his part and we all end up sitting on the couch, except for Harry. He walks around the couch, walking towards me.

He bends down towards my ear, giving my ear lobe a little nibble and whispers, "I'll make you cum so fast tonight, you wouldn't want to push me away like you did last night."

💙💚💙💚

A/N: This is my first time trying to write a make out/ sort of sexual scene. haha sorry if it's bad, I'm practicing how to write and be descriptive when it comes to these type of scenes. I hope you like it! Thank you for all the support on this book! - Kay <3

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	14. Release*

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Same Concert Night: Louis's Point of View

"Great show guys!" One of our stage crew members said to us back stage.

Those words went through one ear and out the other because I'm so horny right now. Why did he have to tease me like that?

I need some release. I sneak into my dressing room bathroom and lock the door behind me.

I have to hurry up because I know Harry is going to come looking for me after he notices I'm not around him, like I always am.

I unbuckle my pants, sit down on the closed toilet seat and immediately put my hand in my underwear. I started to rub on my cock slowly, feeling the tingles run through my body. My breathing starts to get heavy as I think about him.

His big, beautiful hands all over my body, grabbing every inch of me.

The way he looked at me last night, with his eyes. The way he bit his bottom lip before kissing all over my neck.

I start to stroke my member, whimpering at the sensation. I bite my lip, trying to contain it because I know that I can get loud.

I start think about what could have happened that night.

His puckered, swollen lips around my cock.

He starts to suck, making me crazy while I moan out his name. I grab his curls, while he pleases me. Fuck . I start to jerk off, moaning, cursing. I keep calling his name out loud, not caring if someone walked in and heard.

I can see myself, shouting his name while he deep throats, his moans vibrating on my dick.

Shit, I'm so close.

My eyes start to roll in the back of my head. My moans start to get louder as I speed up.

I imagine his head bobbing up and downas I look down at this beautiful boy pleasing me. Before I know it, I cum inside his mouth. As he pulls my penis out his mouth, some of my cum ends up on his lips and he kisses me sloppy on my mouth, making sure I taste it.

"Fuck! Harry..." I yell out loud. I can't help it. He can be right outside this bathroom door but I don't care. I can finally feel the warm liquid come out of my penis, spilling all over my stomach.

I sit back and start to pant. Amazing.

Honestly, I don't know how we control ourselves when we're around each other. There's has been many days where I wanted him to fuck me so hard. When he gets out the shower and his dick is just piercing through his towel, oh my god. It's insane that how he doesn't see that he's one of the most beautiful human beings I've ever seen. 

"Lou, are you in here?" Harry says as he knocks on my dressing room door.

"Just a second..." I yell, feeling embarrassed. I quickly get up and zip up my pants.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing in there, I want to join." I can see the smirk on his face when he said that.

"Stop it, I'm just changing. Give me two seconds."

"Sure, okay."

After I rush and put some new pants on, I open the door and see this cheeky smile on his face.

"Cheeks red, lips swollen, yeah you were so doing what I think you were doing."

"False."

"True, you should've called me. I would've helped you out....." He winks at me and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"Shut up and get in here."

💙💚💙💚

A/N: I can't believe I actually wrote this chapter lmfaoooooo oh my goodness.... Hope you liked it... ;) sorry for the errors before. I just updated it. I did this on a day where I had 0 sleep the night before and I thought all the corrections were made lol. thanks guys :) - Kay <3

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	15. Larrytine's Day

February 12, 2012

Harry's Point of View

We're on break for the tour and we'll be back in a couple of months. In the meantime, we have signings and interviews after interviews. The boys and I are on our way to a meeting with Modest, unfortunately. I really don't feel like dealing with them today, because I know what they are going to say to Lou and I. It's two days before Valentine's Day and I just want to plan something for us, even though we haven't define our relationship yet.

I try not to make every moment that we're together about sex but it's hard. We haven't really done anything yet other than kiss when we were on the tour bus that night . It probably would have went in another direction if it wasn't for Niall. I'm kind of grateful for that because I think that our first time should be special and not just on a couch with the boys all around us. I know that Louis is not ready either and I don't want to rush him. 

When we're usually on stage, Louis always plays around and makes sexual innuendos and it's the funniest thing. I do the same thing even though Modest looks at us from backstage like their going to kill us. Every time we get off stage, Modest always pulls us to the side, telling us to stop acting like that, and to just act normal. Two boys who like each other, and show it isn't normal? Wow, okay. 

When Louis and I are together lately, it has been a lot more intense with the sexual tension. All of a sudden I notice little things like his defined bone structure and his huge ass, especially when he wears skinny jeans. I love the way he looks in a button down dress shirt in suspenders. He usually wears that when we perform and I just want him to take it all off. I want him so bad but the right thing to do is to wait.

"Okay guys we're here." One of our body guards told us. I roll my eyes and get out the car.

"I saw that sass Harry!" Louis yells in my ear.

"Do you always have to yell every time you talk Louis?" I put my arm around him as we walk to the entrance.

"Yeah, it's fun to see your reaction. Here we go again, back in prison eh?" Louis always says this when we come here. I don't blame him though. He's the one that has to be in a fake relationship with Eleanor. I bet that they will tell us about another stunt that he has to do.

We walk in and Linda the usual secretary comes towards us. "Good morning boys! Mr. Washington and Mr Davis will be ready for you shortly. You can have a seat. Would anyone like anything? Any Coffee, Tea?"

"No, but you know what you can do? You can go and tell them both to go fu--"

"Louis!!! Sorry Linda, um we don't need anything, thank you." I tell her nervously.

"Louis calm down, I got you okay? It's going to be okay." I tell him, taking his hand.

"I know, I know.."

"I can tell them for you Louis, I'm not scared of them." Niall says, having this protective look on his face. He has been so supportive of us. All of the boys have.

"We can all fight them and take over Modest." Louis whispers.

I laugh really hard and bring him closer.

"Okay guys, they're ready for you."

We walk towards the back and into their office.

"Hey boys, great to see you again." We all give them fake smiles and take our seats.

"So, how has the tour been so far? Congratulations, you just finished the first part!" Kevin said. He has such an irritating personality. At the end of the day, it's all about the money and the image.

"Yeah, it was absolutely incredible." Liam says. He always breaks the awkwardness first.

"Yup I enjoyed it." Zayn mumbles. 

I catch a look at Louis to see his face and he looks so pissed off . He has the same face I have.

"So we wanted to talk to you guys about upcoming events for these next few weeks. Louis and Harry, we scheduled yo two for an interview in Paris on Valentine's Day. I

"Did I just hear you correctly? Me and him. Alone, together in an interview? On Valentine's Day." Louis says, as shocked as I am. 

"Yeah, they really insisted on having just you too together,... which brings me to my next point. You two have to stop being so inappropriate on stage. We see what you've been doing."

"And your point is?" Louis says. We all couldn't help but laugh at his pettiness. I love when he gets like this. 

"My point is that you and Eleanor are dating in the public eye, and we can't have people questioning that. So the day after your interview, we're going to have you and Eleanor go out to dinner or something. Just in time for Valentine's Day."

"Whatever." He mumbles looking at his hands.

"Just please, act normal on stage when you go back on tour and in the interview."

"Define normal?"

"You know what I mean Louis, please."

"No he's right, define normal." I say sticking up for us. "All you people ever do is judge and look at every little thing, praying that people wouldn't think that me and Louis are together. But what if we are? Why does it matter?"

"Harry, please. I don't need to explain what I mean. Just do what we say, it's not that hard. What you and Louis do behind closed doors is up to you. You guys are free to go now. We will send you an update on everything later today." 

We all walk out of the office waiting for our body guard to walk us out.

"What you did back there was very.... hot" Louis whispers to me, giving me goosebumps.

"I had to. They could honestly go fu--"

"Harold! This an professional environment!"

"Well they can!" 

***

February 13, 2012 - Happy Larrytine's Day :D

Today is the day where I can show how much Louis means to me  
Today is the day where I can show how much Louis means to me. I remember when he made his first meal for me back in 2010. It was Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash potatoes. We always mention this in interviews and it's the best thing because it just reminds me of the simpler times we had together.

I decided to cook the same meal for him in our flat. I'm sure he'll love it because he is the biggest fan of my cooking. I set up the table in our kitchen and wait for him to come home. He texted and said he will be in about ten minutes. The chicken is still cooking in the oven so I have time to make this dinner perfect.

The chicken is still cooking in the oven so I have time to make this dinner perfect  
I kind of added a little romantic feel to it. The way I feel about him is indescribable and I know he feels the same way. One day we will be able to do this in public and I can't wait to show him off to the world. 

Everything looks good. The meal is well prepared. 

I hear the keys jiggle in the door. 

Shit, I didn't expect to get nervous like this..

"Harry I'm hom--"

"Harry...." He says with the cutest face. 

"I know, I know it's a little bit extra but I just thought I'd show you how much you mean to me."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Just sit down and relax."

He comes over and gives me the biggest hug.

"You're the best." He pinches my cheek and I blush.

"No, you are."

"I got you a card and your favorite sweets but I don't even want to give it to you now. That can never compare to this."

"You can give it to me later if you want but sit before the food gets cold."

"Is this the meal I cooked for you almost 2 years ago? Why are you so romantic? I can't even handle this." He smiles at me and looks at me like I wanted him to. This moment has been playing over and over in my head.

"I probably learned from you, Lou." 

💙💚💙💚

A/N: Another update!!! yayyyy! The next update may be tomorrow 5/12,Saturday 5/13 or sometime next week. Harry's album just came out like 8 minutes ago and I'm about to listen to it!!!!!!!!! I'm so jealous of everyone who listened to it already haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all so much ! - Kay <3

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	16. The Interview

Louis's Point of View

Today, Harry and I will get to be in an interview, alone, together. Management already trained us on what to say to the interviewer.

"Stop looking at each other like that."

"Just give a friendly smile to each other, and that's it. It's not that hard."

"Keep your eyes on the interviewer most of the time, when she asks a question."

"Make sure to mention that you like the French girls here, Louis. Don't forget how long you and Eleanor dated for. If he forgets, Harry help him out."

"Harry makes sure to mention the girls in the What Makes You Beautiful music video."

We just look at them like we're listening and taking their advice, but in reality, we're going to do whatever we want. We're on our way now to a CD signing and meet and greet with the fans.

"Look at all the girls. So many girls." Liam says, looking out the car window. As soon as we turn the corner to the Virgin Megastore, our fans start to run towards us, squishing their faces on the windows. No matter how many times this happens, we will never get used to this. ever.

"Back up Back up!" Our driver yells out the window.

"I love you Harryyyyyy!!"

"Niall marry me!!"

"Zayn, please follow me on twitter!!"

"Louis please be mine!!"

"Liammmm!!!"

Niall begins to laugh and wave his arms in front of the girls. They become even more hysterical. 

We try our best to go through the crowd. As we walk in, I show off my best smile for random selfies. Our fans are such pros when it comes to getting pictures with us.

This store is bigger than I thought it would be. Our manger leads us to the table so we can get ready for the fans to come in. I love to see them face to face and talk to them. This is my favorite part about being part of One Direction. We're able to converse with them and interact with them. The sweet things that they say to us will always hold a special place in my heart. 

***

"Keep it moving ladies!" One of our managers yell out on the sidelines.

"Louis, I love you so much. You're my favorite!" A girl says to me as I sign our CD.

"Thank you so much love!" I give her the biggest smile.

I can't even count the amount of CDs we have signed in the past hour. My hand has never been this tired since... never mind.

"Harry can I kiss you on the cheek?" 

"Yeah, sure"

I see Harry bend down as the girl pecks his cheek. I don't know why but I feel this burning feeling in my body. Why am I feeling like this? It's just a fan. 

I can't see Harry with anyone else other than me. I know he feel the same way. He gets crazy jealous, especially when it comes to Liam or Niall who loves to play with my hair and bother me.

More girls come along the line. I feel Harry's eyes on me. I turn a little bit to see if he's really looking at me and I quickly look away because management is right there and I sort of get uncomfortable. He looks like he wants me right here, right now. 

This is so awkward because the fans are standing right in front of us, waiting to talk to each of us  
This is so awkward because the fans are standing right in front of us, waiting to talk to each of us. One of our PR representatives roll their eyes and shakes their head. Harry notices and stops staring at me, just in time for the next fan to come down to greet us.

💚💙💚💙

"I told you guys to tone it down, didn't you hear what we said to you yesterday?" Sasha tells us.

She's the main person of Modest who preps us for interviews. I can't stand her either because of her disgusting attitude towards Harry and I.

"Well, maybe that slipped my mind." Harry says in the most sarcastic way.

She sucks her teeth and sighs. 

"Whatever, you both have an interview in literally 20 minutes at the studio a block away. A car is on their way to pick you up." She continues. "Please remember what I told you yesterday. Have fun." 

We give her a fake smile, and start to walk towards the exit.

"Louis! Harry! Where are you guys going?" Niall shouts from across the venue hall.

"We have our interview in about 20 minutes! You guys have to come later on for the interview with all of us together." I say to Niall. He immediately gives us this smirk. 

"Niall, stop giving us that look. We talked about it in the meeting with Modest, remember?"

"I know but still. I'm the biggest shipper of Larry, remember that. So get used to this smirk." 

***

Still Louis's Point of View

"Okay boys, when I tell you, say who you are in French, just like we rehearsed to that camera, okay?" One of the producers said to us. We both nod and wait for his signal.

"In 3, 2, 1..."

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Louis."

"Je m'appelle Harry, vous regardez Teemix."

(About 2 minutes into the interview.)

"...Making our first music video was just unbelievable because it was just two days in LA of being on the beach, with the girls, just kind of chilling out really. It was nice, a really good experience." Harry says.

Sasha smiled in the background, giving Harry a thumbs up. Girl sit your ass down. Nobody likes you. She decided to come with us last minute to make sure we "behave".

"What words would you use to describe each of the boys?" The interviewer asks both of us.

Hmmm.... I wonder what he's going to say about me?

"I would describe Louis as spontaneous, Niall as Irish..." 

"Liam... sensible" I add.

"Zayn... mysterious.." We both say in unison.

"And Harry... curly." I start to play with his hair because... why not?

"Curly..."His hair is always soft.

"Okay cut cut... we need 5 minutes" Sasha interrupts.

"Hey..You're not the director miss, I am."

"Yeah, and who is the reason why you have One Direction here? That would be me... Anyway, Louis... don't do that again. Great job Harry for mentioning the girls. By the way Louis, you and Eleanor have a date tomorrow set for 1 PM." 

"Yeah, Yeah." I roll my eyes at her and continue to talk to Harry.

5 minutes after

"Okay we're back in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1"

"What is your type of girl?"

"I like a girl who is spontaneous, a bit more care free, doesn't really take life too seriously, good sense of humor." I basically described him.

***

Louis's Point of View

"I think that if you've been with someone for a while, I think that it is important to do something a bit more meaningful, than maybe just the obvious." 

"Cook them their favorite meal." All the emotions and memories from last night come back. That was one of the most romantic things, anyone has ever done for me. I have never felt more appreciated in my life.

"Who is single and who is taken."

Here we go again...

"I got a girlfriend, yeah."

"How long?"

"A year?" Harry said that on purpose. That is around the time since we told each other how we felt.

I start to chuckle and I come up with an estimate. 

"I think about four months. four to five months.. something like that.. yeah."

"What's her name?" 

"Eleanor." Her name makes me vomit. I wish I can say Harry's name.

"What's the most romantic thing you've ever done for a girl?"

"I can't cook but once I made chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with some of homemade mash potatoes. It was all right. It tasted pretty good for my first meal."

"Well for me, it didn't go so well. I set up these candles in the park for my girlfriend at the time and she couldn't make it because it was too dark so.."

"That was six months ago." I had to remind him.

"Who is the most confident with girls."

"I would definitely say Harry is the most confident with girls."

"You're quite confident with girls."

"You're on another level of charming, and maybe Niall."

"Thanks man."

"What do you like about France? The food, the girls." Sasha told her to add that on there.

"Yeah I love the culture here, and the girls as well." I hate being forced to speak like this.

***

"This picture was made by a fan."

"Niall, cute and Irish. I would say yes"

"This picture is hilarious of Liam. Sexy and smart... sometimes."

"Harry.. Hot and dangerous...umm"

"I like dangerous." Harry winks at me. 

"Not hot why?"

"of course he's hot." I see Sasha shake her head on the side of m yeye.

"Thanks man!" Harry can't stop smiling.

"Zayn, quiet and mysterious, that's right."

"Me, funny and adorable."

"Um, I would describe Louis as funny and handsome and rugged."

"Thank you, thank you." I grin from ear to ear when he says that.

"Thanks dangerous." I love messing with him.

We both laugh uncontrollably. I could never laugh like this with anyone else. 

"Okay and cut." The director yells. "Good job guys, that's a wrap." 

***

A/N: This was so much fun to write because I love this interview so much! 

By the way , all chapters with sexual content will have asterisk (*) next to it.

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	17. Meet Gretchen and Tina

A few months ago

Louis Point of View

Phone call with Sasha

ring ring

"Who is it?" Harry says in his tired voice. I love his tired voice.

"Ugh, it's that Modest girl Sasha again. The one who always tells us what to say for interviews? Sorry to wake you from you nap. Go back to sleep."

What the fuck does she want?

"Hello..."

"Louis? Hi Louis how are you?"

"Splendid, thanks for waking Harry up from his nap."

"Yeah, listen I need you to come in alone tomorrow at the management office at 12 PM. It's important."

"Let me guess, Eleanor?"

"Yeah, something like that. Just don't be late like you always are."

"No promises." I hang up the phone on her and notice that Harry is waiting for me to tell him what's going on.

"What does she want from you now?"Harry looks at me so concerned.

"She wants me to come in alone, for a meeting with Modest."

"Alone? I'm coming with you." 

"No Harry, it's okay..."

"No I'm never leaving you alone with those demons again."

"Harry.."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine. I appreciate you..." 

💚💙💚💙

Modest Meeting 

"Louis! How are you? Harry this is a private meeting between Louis and I. You're welcome to wait outside." 

"No, or you're going to have to throw me out." 

"Whatever, just interrupt us."

I give a fake smile and take my seat in front of this man's desk. Harry sits in the seat right next to me. I never saw him in my life.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Oh my mistake, I'm Brad Lewis. One of the managers here."

"Okay... so why am I here?"

"Well since you in this arrangement with Ms. Calder, we've came up with a way to keep up the efficiency since she's a busy young woman. We've decided to hire two look a likes of Eleanor so she doesn't have to fly out to all the upcoming events and other public appearances."

"There's more of her!" I scream, startling him. 

"Calm down, calm down. Just look at it as the TV show, The Bachelor." 

I notice Harry get up and walk towards my chair. I automatically scoot down a little, giving him room to sit down. He takes my hand and I immediately feel better.

"Well, I have no choice so fuck it, I guess." I feel Harry's hand holding on to mine tighter. I quickly give him a smile.

"Yeah, so that's pretty much it. Would you like to meet them, I asked them to come in today, just for you."

"No..." I roll my eyes and lay my head on Harry's shoulders.

He clicks one of the buttons on the phone. Hey, can you guys bring in Gretchen and Christina, thanks."

💚💙💚💙

Sasha in this book is played by Sasha Pieterse from Pretty Little Liars. She plays Alison DiLaurentis on the show. I love the show by the way. Thanks for reading and the next update may be later on or next week. Thanks again!! - Kay 💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	18. A Series of Unfortunate Fake Dates

Back to the present- February 18, 2012

Eleanor's Point of View

It's been a while since Louis and I have been on a "date". It's a lot of work being in a fake relationship like this because of all the work that I have to do for school. Thank God Modest hired Gretchen and Tina. I wouldn't know what I'd do without that compromise. 

Before "dating" Louis, I literally was literally broke attend the local University because of my parents. Even though we always had food on the table and clothes on our backs, we could barely make ends meet due to all the upcoming bills and expenses that had to be paid. I'm very grateful for the opportunity even though I feel terrible sometimes. I know how Louis feels about Harry. I don't think I've ever looked at someone and felt something the way Louis does and vice versa. They're very lucky to have each other and I really hope I can find that someday.

It really sucks pretending and going out with Louis because he can be very harsh with me. I understand that I'm doing this to be his beard but he should've seen it coming. In my opinion, I don't think it's that serious. At least they'll have more things to talk about in interviews.

In about fifteen minutes, Louis and I are going on a fake date in one of my favorite restaurants called The Ledbury. I'm just waiting for the car to pull up to my house door. In the meantime, I'm checking all the hate I get from these "Larry shippers". It's hilarious to read them when I'm bored with Louis and have nothing else to do. The amount of death threats I get in a day is so too funny. Do they actually think I care? 

Ding dong 

I walk towards the door, rolling my eyes at the thought of spending another boring night out with him and his shitty attitude. I peep through the hole to see who it is. It's Sammie our car driver.

"Hi Sammie." I say kind of relieved to see him. I don't like the other drivers because they have no personality or emotions. Sammie can actually hold a conversation, especially when I run out of things to do.

"Good evening Ms. Calder, are you ready?" 

"Yes, let me grab my purse."

I take my purse from the couch and put it over my arm. Sammie guides me towards the car door. As soon as I get in, Louis sucks his teeth.

"Hi Louis." 

"Hey..."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to have some food. I'm starving." I chuckle.

"Same."

"How are the rest of the boys? Are you guys working on your second album?"

"Not yet, we're about to do the photo shoot for the album cover though."

"That's cool. I hope it goes well."

"Yup." He gives me a fake smile and continues to text on his phone. I sigh and take out mine, looking at the messages I forgot to answer.

💚💙💚💙

Dinner at the The Ledbury

Still Eleanor's Point of View

We get into the restaurant towards the back so that their wouldn't be too much paparazzi and fans bothering us. As soon as we walk in, the hostess greets us and takes us to the private seating area. She gives us our menus and we both take a seat opposite each other.

"This is nice." I say, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yup. What's good on the menu?" He says giving me a little smile. 

"Um... the Herdwick Lamb is excellent, it's actually my favorite meal here." 

"Okay, I guess I'll try it then."

"So... how are you and Harry doing?"

"Please Eleanor, I don't think that's your place to ask."

"Oh, sorry... I don't know what else to talk about, you're so boring at times."

"I'm boring? The nerve..... Let me get one thing straight, the only reason I'm like this with you is because I don't like you." 

"I know that and I don't like you either, but why don't we just make the best of it?"

"I can't. I should be with him right now, not you." He flares his nostrils and looks down at the empty glass next to him.

"I'm really sorry, but I needed the money, okay? That's it."

"Yeah, yeah same old shit but a different day."

💙💚💙💚

Eleanor's Point of View

After our dinner, we exit out the front of the store on purpose so that the paparazzi and fans can see us together. 

"Louis! Louis! over here? Are you taking your girlfriend out on a date?"

He continues to look at the ground ignoring the paparazzi as we walk towards our car.

"Is it true that Eleanor is a beard to cover up the fact that you're gay?"

Louis shakes his head and jumps into the car as soon as we get in.

Our bodyguards tell them to back off so we can leave.

"Well, that was not fun." I laugh trying to lighten the air.

"Nothing is fun when we're together. Can you tell them to bring Tina next time? She actually has a personality."

💚💙💚💙

A/N: yayy another update! I hope you liked this chapter with Eleanor's point of view on the stunting. The next update may be next week or the week after that. Thanks for reading! I love you all! - Kay 

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	19. Just Your Everyday Friendly Innuendos

Brit Awards - February 21, 2012

Harry's Point of view - In Harry's dressing room before the red carpet

Harry's Point of view - In Harry's dressing room before the red carpet  
A/N: He looked really good thooooo!!

💚💙💚💙

"Okay Harry, so you're all set. Let me check your hair quickly and your suit one more time...." Our stylist Rebecca is the best. She always has us looking like a million bucks for events and red carpets. I feel her dust my pants off rather quickly. I have to hurry up because we're suppose to be on our way to the red carpet in a few.

"Thank you Becca." I tell her, giving her a big hug. She hates it when I do this but I love to annoy her.

"Stop it Harry, you're going to mess up my hair!" 

"Fine... love you!"

"Go find the other boys and please, don't get your suit dirty tonight."

"Yes, yes got it."

"Harry! Are you in there?" I hear Louis on the other side of my dressing room door."

"I think I'll leave you two alone." She says, winking at me.

I laugh and roll my eyes at her.

As Rebecca steps out, Louis comes in and starts to look me up and down. 

" See you later Rebecc-- ... woah, look at you..." I start to blush because I don't think he's ever looked at me like this before. This time, it's different.

I smile and walk around him. "Not too bad yourself." I come around behind him and slap his ass. I love doing it because he barely sees it coming and it's one of my favorite things about him.

"Ah! Stop that man!"

"Sorry can't help it..." I grin at him while putting my arm around his waist.

"Who from Modest is taking us to the red carpet?" Louis asks, we walk each other towards the couch.

"I think Sasha again and some other guys. I'm so tired of seeing them all the time. Can we at least see the rest of them so I can add them to my list."

"List?"

"Yeah, the list of people that did me wrong in Modest. They will regret it..." He knows I'm joking but it's not a bad idea.

"I would like to see this list. I think I know who else to ad--.."

"Louis! Harry! Are you in there? Hurry up we're on the carpet in 2 minutes!" I cringe at Sasha's voice. We both get up from the couch and walk towards where ll the boys are.

💙💚💙💚

After they won on the red carpet

After they won on the red carpet   
Harry's Point of View

"Yes!" 

"Wow!"

I hear the boys show their excitement. I can't believe we actually won a Brit award! A Brit!

Niall: "First of all I would like to thank all the fans that voted for us. They have been nothing but supportive since we've announced that we were nominated for a Brit!"

Interviewer: "Well done! Who's going to take the award home?"

Liam: "We're going to break the award into five."

Interviewer: "So who gets the head?"

Niall: I want the head!"

Louis: Harry's getting head..."

I just burst into laughter after those words left Louis's mouth. I catch him giving Modest that look he always gives. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't do that because management will ridicule us again, and then Louis will have to go on another endless fake date with Eleanor or her clones. 

At the same time, I love it when he makes Modest mad with these comments. I find it so attractive on him and it's like he's taking a stand for our happiness. He's been doing this more and more. Maybe he'll make us official soon?

Interviewer: "What part of your life is still normal."

Me: "Definitely not this part."

Louis grabs the award out of my had and starts to shake it up and down to mimic masturbation. 

Shit. 

I let out a little moan and try to concentrate on answering his question. Now, I'm definitely flustered. I can't help it when he teases me like this and we haven't even done anything like that together, but just the thought of it... fuck.

Me: "We're 18, 19, 20 years old and we're just so grateful for the fans and the radio channels who helped promote our singles. We're having fun and working had and hopefully it lasts long.." 

I'm glad that I'm getting better at interviews. It's something that took me a while to learn.

Interviewer: "if you can snug any artist in the room tonight, who would it be?"

Me: "Adele." 

It just came out of my mouth because I remember Sasha telling me to say her name when it comes to questions like these. They want her to talk about us more in interviews so we can get more publicity.

Niall: "Rihanna is looking hot in that dress tonight."

I turn my head towards Louis to see if he's mad at me. He gets mad at me sometimes and I can't stand the thought of that. He looks very pissed off, even though he's trying to hide it.

"Sorry." I whisper to him.

"It's fine." He whispers back, giving me a fake smile.

Interviewer: "Well, okay thank you guys!"

Me: "Okay, thank you!"

💚💙💚💙

"Boys, good job today! Congratulations!" One of our managers tells us in front of our whole team. She starts to applaud us while everyone else follows along.

"Okay guys big day tomorrow! So get some rest and I'll see you in the morning! Harry and Louis... can you come see me in the meeting room please."

We both look at each other and shake our heads.

We follow her towards the back and into the room. She closes the door behind her.

"Okay, so obviously you know why I called you in here."

"No, please explain.." Louis says with a sarcastic tone.

I chuckle a little bit and continue to look at her with a blank look in my face. I'm trying my best to pretend not to care because I know what she's going to say next.

"You both are not listening to what we're saying so we're going to have to take a different approach, alright? So from now on, Harry, Niall is going to sit in between you and then Zayn will be on the other side of you. Is that clear?"

We look at her and then start to laugh hysterically. Does she really think she can control us like this? Really? Sitting arrangements are going to stop us but okay, you tried it.

"I'm serious. If me or another one of us see or hear any inappropriate gestures or innuendos, we will set you, Louis up on a date with one of those girls in a heart beat, alright?"

Louis scoffs and walks away from her.

"Thanks I guess.." 

I turn around from her, thanking God that I don't have to hear her speak another word. I try to catch up to Louis as fast as I can. "Louis! Wait!"

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	20. Stress Reliever*

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Continuation of last chapter

Louis's Point of View

"Louis! Wait!" Harry yells from down the hall but I don't stop running towards my dressing room. I don't want to talk right now and I can't let him see me like this. I finally make it to my dressing room but as soon as I try to close the door, I see that Harry's foot is blocking the door way.

"Louis... Please let me in."

I sigh and open the door. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

I look at him and shake my head. Why does it have to be like this? I walk away from him because it just hurts.

"No, I just-- I just don't know what else to do Harry. I can't help what I feel. Am I suppose to just ignore you in public, I can't Harry... I can't do that."

"I know, I know you don't have to. Come here." He takes me to the couch and sits me down. I start to become anxious because of all the stress and anxiety. I don't want to go around and be with those clones and lie in interviews. It just takes a toll on me every single day of being in the public eye.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he pulls me closer. "If they honestly think we're going to separate ourselves in public, then they must be on drugs. Nothing's going to change okay? I'm going to make sure of that." He says to me. This is my favorite thing about Harry. He's so caring and comforting. I never want him to let me go whenever he holds me like this. My eyes start to take in everything from the angle I'm in. I start to notice his defined torso and his bone structure on his face. Shit.. and his lips. 

He looks down at me noticing that I'm admiring him, laughing a little. "Are you checking me out Louis?" 

I let go of him feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Um no, no I was just daydreaming." 

"Okay, well do you want to watch TV or do--..."

"Harry um fuck... I don't know how to ask this..."

"What's wrong Lou? What do you need?"

"Well it's more like what you can do..." I make eye contact towards my crotch area hinting to what I need. I just need him. I don't know where this feeling came from but I need him.

"You want me to..."

"Yes, please.."

"Louis, are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, please just do whatever you want to me. I need you. It's been too fucking long."

"I thought you'd never ask." He begins to kiss under my chin to my collar bone. 

He bends down and starts to unbuckle my belt getting a little bit too excited. 

"I've been wanting to do this since that night..." He pants.

He starts to lick his lips and grins at me. I can feel my dick throb, seeing him like this. His hands start to reach inside my boxers as he guides my cock out. It springs free, ready for him.

"Damn.. it's bigger than I thought it would be.."

He bites his lips and kisses down my V-line, teasing me.

"mm, have you ever done this before?" I ask, trying to control myself. I don't want to be a moaning mess with him.

"No, but I watch a lot of gay porn, just in case." 

He strokes my cock with his sexy hands and and kisses it from top to bottom. 

"Fuck Harry.." My moaning starts to get a little bit louder.

He finally puts my member in his mouth and starts to suck. My hands reaches for his curls and I start to tug really hard, earning a moan from him. 

"Shit, you taste so good..." He says to me with his dilated pupils. He continues to suck again and my eyes start to roll towards the back of my head. Harry begins to deep throat and I catch myself staring at him below me. "It feels so... oh my god .. just keep doing that.. fuck..."

I can feel myself getting closer and closer. He takes my dick out of his mouth and starts to jerk me off. "Holy shit.. yes Harry..."

"Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that..."

I start to curse even more and whimper as I see him bite his lip and close his eyes, just taking it in. 

"Oh my god, Louis I just want your cum all over my mouth right now..."

"Don't worry, I'm so fucking close..." 

He takes me in again and his tongue starts to massage my hole.

"oh my god.... you're so fucking good at this.."

I can feel my orgasm coming. He starts to suck again, taking his time. He knows that I get crazy when it comes to teasing.

I push is head down more making him gasp a little bit. "uhhh, fuck Harry faster!"

He sucks even faster and I lose my shit.

" Fuck! yes! Keep going, keep going..."

His moans start to become more evident and I can feel the humming vibrate on my dick.

"oh shit, oh shit!" I feel my cum ooze inside his mouth. 

He takes my dick out of his mouth, cum dripping at the side of his lips. He gets up and I bring his face to me, kissing him. I start to tongue kiss him, tasting myself.

He breaks away and looks me up and down. "Shit that was so fucking hot." He says to me as he sits down, sighing.

"Damn, that was good. Thank you.. I can't even.. I'm speechless.." I tell him trying to compose myself.

"Why were we so scared to try it?" 

"Don't know but this won't be the last time." I chuckle. 

"Do you feel better?" He says, being all cheeky.

"Do I even have to answer that?"

💙💚💙💚

A/N: Another update!!! So one of them got head that night... 😋😋😉  
Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	21. You Can't Sit Together

Harry's Point of View

We're going to another CD signing today at J and R and I know Louis and I are going to hear the same shit from management today. Lately, we've been doing whatever we want when it comes to events and interviews. We end up sitting next to each other and being together no matter what they tell us before hand. The worst part about it is management talking down to us, making us feel like nothing because of what we are to each other.

That night in Louis's dressing room where we had our first sexual experience was genuinely one of the best things that could've happened to me. We haven't done anything lately because of our schedules and also we barely have time alone. It's okay I guess. I don't want to scare Louis off with my sexual desire for him. I want to show him that he means way more to me than just sex. I know he feels the same way. We don't want to ruin what we have with all the sex we want from each other. Even though we haven't actually had sex, we think it's best to wait until the right time. I want it to be perfect and special. I don't want us to rush and do it when Modest is in our ears telling us what the fuck to do every moment.

I'm on my way to the meeting room in the J and R building with our management team. I'm so tired right now. I just want to cuddle with Louis in our bed and watch movies. "Good Morning Harry." One of our team members says to me.

"Hi." 

"Harold! Where have you been? You didn't even text me back."

"Sorry Lou, my phone is dead."

"I told you to switch to Apple. Android sucks." Niall says to me.

"Leave me and my android phone alone, thanks."

I sit right next to Louis, giving him a little hug. Niall coughs. I make eye contact with him knowing that he's just bothering us. He winks at Louis and I and we roll our eyes in return.

"Team android right Harry?" Zayn smiles from across the table.

"Yeah man, team android always."

The door opens and Sasha walks in with her assistant.

"Hey boys! How are you today?"

"Good." We all say in unison.

"Good. So we're just meeting for a quick five minutes to go over what you guys are doing today. So all of you are just meeting and greeting fans for about two hours, depending on who shows up and then you have to go to the studio and begin writing and recording your next album. Sounds good?"

We all nod at her, except for Louis. He's just sitting there waiting for her to finish.

"Okay good. In addition, Louis, Harry, remember what we told you, alright? I don't need any more aggravation today."

We ignore her as she excuses herself and walks out.

"Why can't she just fuck off. I fucking hate her." Louis says in anger.

"I fucking hate her too." I tell him, laughing a little trying to lighten up his mood.

Our manager interrupts us. "Okay stop cursing. It's time for us to go out there now. Your fans are waiting."

We all get up and follow our body guard and managers to our meet and greet table. 

The fans are already inside in this huge crowd, as excited as I've ever seen them.

"Come closer boys we need a few photos." Sasha says to us.

I put my arms around Louis and he gives me a quick smile.

"Where do you want to sit?" I ask him, trying to make management mad.

"Next to you." He whispers discretely. He usually does this so he doesn't get us in trouble.

I hear one of our managers sigh and say, "You can't sit together."

We both ignore him and continue to take our pictures. 

"Okay guys now take you seats."

We walk behind the table and even though Sasha was trying to guide us where to sit, we knew she couldn't physically force Louis to sit somewhere else because the fans are right there. Louis walked in front of Liam just to sit next to me. I honestly thought he would listen to them because of the same consequences that he gets all time. He just showed me that he doesn't care. If we can handle this, we can handle anything.

💚💙💚😜

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	22. "I want you, all I ever wanted was you"

Harry's Point of View

Today Louis and I are having a lazy day in our flat. The following weeks are going to be incredibly busy so this is a must.

We're lying down on his bed, which is technically our bed because we hate sleeping without each other. I'm laying on his chest and he continues to play with my hair. The TV is on in the background but we never really pay attention to it. We just love to lie down and soak in each other's presence.

"Hey Harry, do you want a cup of tea? I'm craving tea." He asks.

"Sure. Make sure it's the right one this time."

"Of course. I'll never forget the time you spit it all out on our carpet. So fucking disgusting." He laughs and walks to the kitchen.

Normally, I would join him in the kitchen but I wanted to figure out a way to ask him to be my boyfriend. All I've been doing all week was practicing my lines on how to ask him. I can't even take the thought of him rejecting me. What he will say will make or break me. 

I know that he's sort of afraid of people thinking that he's not straight. He told me this when we would talk about us. He's afraid of the bullying he would get from people in the industry, the haters in public and online. He's been through a lot in school because he was known for being flamboyant. They would call him the most homophobic names you could ever think of. It broke him and it took a while for him to come out of that place. It broke me too hearing this. That's why I've been patient with him. I didn't want to push him.

"Here you are Harold." He comes in, giving me my cup of tea.

"Thanks Lou."

"So, what's on your mind. You were in deep thought when I came in." He asks, taking a sip of his tea.

"I have to ask you this and I know what you've been telling me when it comes to our feelings towards each other."

"Yeah sure Harry go ahead. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing's ever wrong between us. That's why I'm going to just come out and ask... will you be my boyfriend?"

His face changes instantly. He didn't see this one coming.

" I want you, all I ever wanted was you. I can't just wake up next to you everyday knowing that you're not mine. I can't."

He takes his hand and puts it on the side of my face and smiles. I put my hand on top of his, rubbing it with my thumb.

"Ooooo tell me more..."

I chuckle and bit my lip a little, thinking about all the things I like about him. I take both of his his hands and place both of mine in them. It's like our hands were made for each other.

" I love it how you always know how to make me feel better, especially when I'm not feeling well mentally and physically. I love it when you compliment me. I love it when you play with my curls randomly. I love the way you smile and your eyes crinkle. I love how you're loud all the time and you don't care who's awake or asleep. You mean the world to me. I don't know what else to say..." I can't believe I just said all of that. 

"After that speech, I'm going to have to say... YES!"

"Really?" I start to smile uncontrollably.

"Yes, of course. We had to make it official eventually. Okay so it's my turn to say what I like about you. I love your curls, obviously. I love how you're always sweet and genuinely happy, no matter what. Even though you try to hide it at times. I love how you never give up on me, especially when I'm in my moods. You're always there to talk out whatever problems I'm going to. I love how we're always together, never apart. There's never a dull or boring moment between us. You always know how to make me feel good. All the times I've been with Eleanor, wasting the day or night with her, I realized that I need you now more than ever."

"My heart... Louis..."

We both laugh nervously, realizing we just confessed our true feelings, even though we knew how we felt all along.

"So where do we go from here? We should tell the boys! Our parents! Get matching tatt--" I say, overwhelmed by the excitement.

"Woah woah, slow down Harry. I'm not letting any needles near this perfect skin."

"Fine... but we can tell the boys first, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah. Niall will be ecstatic." He laughs.

"Oh yeah and tell your "girlfriend" Eleanor that you're taken." 

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Yay it's official! They're together! The next update will most likely be sometime next week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you and I love you all 💚💙😊 - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	23. Finally

Harry's Point of View

Today, we're going to tell the boys that Louis and I are official. They already know what's going on between us but the fact that it's official makes everything fall into place. Since the day we got together as a band, I knew that Louis and I would be something more. It's the way he trusted me when he jumped into my arms the second we were put together.

The boys and I are preparing for another CD signing tomorrow. We had to be here at 5:00 AM because there's a huge photo shoot we have to do for our second album in about an hour. We literally had 0 sleep for a couple of days.

This CD signing is a lot bigger than a few we've had so we have to prepare before hand. Sasha is showing us the flow of the whole day. We have to be quick and fast but qe also have to make sure every fan feels at home when they meet all of us.

"Okay so the fans come in front and they get a minimum of 15 seconds with each of you boys. Understand?"

We all shake our heads as we watch her walk around the whole venue, telling us what to do and how to do it.

"Last but not least, any extra CDs has to be given to me or Greg here. We have to make sure we have all the extra merchandise that is brought with us. That's about it for now, so you're done for today. Follow Ryan to the car. He will take you for your album cover photo shoot. We're doing it early because the weather is really nice today. If anything, we can do the rest of the shots later on. Exciting, yeah?" Liam is the only one that acknowledged her since he's the daddy of the group. The rest of us hate her. "Okay I have to go. Have fun! Louis and Harry remember what I've been telling you guys. I don't need any trouble today or tomorrow." She gives us a stern look and we cut our eyes at her.

"Ready for hours and hours of trying on stupid suits and bad boy clothing again?" Louis chuckles.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing your cute ass in one of those tight dress pants." I bite my lip and smirk at him, trying to flirt. He can't help but smile from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you're little friend later on, if you know what I mean. It's my turn tonight." He pinches my cheeks and gives me a little peck on the lips.

"I don't know what you mean because my friend is most certainly not little." I can't help giggle.

"I'll be the judge of that, love."

"Hey can you guys stop talking about penis sizes and get ready? We have to get going." Liam says, getting irritated. He's literally like this all the time. It's so annoying.

I give Liam the middle finger and he comes over and slaps me on the arm.

"Hey! What the fuck Liam!" I yell, surprised at how strong that slap was.

"Well, you shouldn't have did that. Think about that next time Harry." He chuckles.

"Stop with the antics with my boy! He's mine don't touch him." Louis adds. I just realized what he just said and smile to myself.

"Louis calm dow-- wait what do you mean he's yours? You never really said that before. Are you guys official?"

"Official?!!" Niall asks from across the room. He immediately runs over and Zayn soon follows.

"Well.... yes me and Harry are like totally official." He puts his arm around me grinning.

Niall starts to slow clap. "Finally! It's about time you guys came to your senses."

"I'm so happy for you two." Zayn gives us a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah so happy." Liam says, touching my neck.

"Liam, what did I just say?" Louis says with a fake frown.

"Fine, I'll keep my hands off."

💚💙💚💙

Take Me Home photo shoot

Louis's Point of View

"Hi guys! My name is Brad and I'll be your photographer for the next couple of shoots. So follow me. We are going to be taking pictures on the motorcycles which can be found outside."

"Cool and please tell me we get to ride them?" Zayn asks with eagerness.

"Let's see if we can get through the rest of the day first okay?" Brad giggles and walks to the table behind him to get his equipment.

"Okay, follow me."

We follow him and start to see these beautiful bikes all lined up.

"Okay so take a bike, any bike you want."

"They're lovely Brad. I think I might steal these." Liam says as he takes a seat on one of his motorcycles.

Harry and I sit right next to each other. Harry gives me a goofy smile and starts to laugh. I love when he laughs randomly even when nothing is funny at that moment. It's the most beautiful thing.

"Boys, now sit up a little bit more and just do some regular poses. Try to show most of your good angles."

"That wouldn't be hard for me." I joke.

"No it wouldn't at all Lou." Harry says to me.

"Look into the camera now boys."

We all follow his instructions.

"Great now look to the side or below you so I can get your facial features."

"Just a few more..."

"Okay we got it!"

We all get up and follow him to our major set which may be the album cover. We're going to be using this telephone box.

"Go get changed and meet me back at this set."

💙💚💙💚

We all meet Brad at the set and wait for him to tell us what to do next. "As the team told you, this may be used for the album cover so be goofy, play around as you would do with each other at home. Okay?"

We all start to figure out where we can go and how to pose.

I see Niall get inside the box as he pretends to be on the telephone. Zayn laughs with him and takes the phone, mimicking his actions.

I come out from the side smiling at the camera and turning to Liam.

I see Harry on the floor leaning against it beginning to pose.

"Okay Harry now stand up and interact with the rest of the boys okay?"

"Got it." Harry says while getting up.

"Change position guys move around more."

"Liam and Louis, go on top of the box and act like you're having a blast."

We both climb at the same time kind of scared that we're going to fall.

"Okay, hold on to each other's hands. Zayn help Louis a little bit behind him and Harry go next to Niall but try not to block his face."

We all do as we were told.

"Liam please don't let go! Zayn don't drop me!" I yell.

"Yeah, yeah I got you." Zayn laughs from behind me.

"Okay Harry now look into the camera lens."

"Harry?"

"Harry look into the camera."

"Oh sorry, I'm looking at something better." He answers back.

I look below me to see what Harry means by that. Oh shit... he was talking about me.

Harry winks at me and continues to stare at me.

"Harry we need another shot of you doing something else! Stop looking at Louis please."

"No, sorry I can't... it's not possible."

"Harry... listen to Brad." I tell him convincing him to cooperate.

I see him turn his head to the camera and gives a fake smile.

"Good, now give me a couple more angles. Turn around a little bit. Liam and Louis continue to make eye contact."

I see Harry go back to his place and continues to grin and stare at me.

I hear Brad sigh and he takes a few more shots.

"I think we got it. Good job guys. Harry, just listen to me next time. When you waste our time you waste our money. Overall, good work."

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. I always thought that Harry was staring at Louis in the Take Me Home album cover so I had to make a chapter on it. - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	24. I Figured

A/N: Okay, but honestly, Harry legit confirmed Larry in the video above like.... He shook his head and said "Yup" wtfff like how are larries delusional? I will never understand but enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading! I love you all! - Kay💕 

💚💙💚💙

Harry's point of view

Another CD Signing 

"Harry you sit to the far left, and then Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam. You guys will sit in that order. Got that?"

We all shook our head to Sasha and started to walk out into the venue in the order we were put in. They separated Louis and I once again just because of how we were in a recent interview. I hate being separated from him even though it's just for a few hours.

The fans are already lined up and as soon as we come out to start the process, they go ballistic. "We're going to start lining them up here now. Let's have a good time!" Sasha exclaims. 

10 minutes later

"I love you!" I hear a girl say in front of me while I sign her album.

"I love you too." I smile softly to myself just thinking about how great our fans are.

"Are you and Louis dating?" 

Wait did she just ask me what I think she asked me? Fuck.... What do I say? If I confirm, then Modest is going to go even harder to separate Louis and I. Louis still isn't ready for the world to know his sexuality. He doesn't even know his sexuality. What am I suppose to do.

I know that she's waiting for an answer so I nod a little bit and say yup.

"I figured." I give her a big smile and she walks off with her friend as happy as ever. I want to shout to the rooftops that Louis and I are dating but I can't. Now I kind of feel like shit for basically outing Louis without his permission. I really hope that he can understand and not look at this as a start of something terrible.

Everyone that knows me knows that I can't lie. I just feel really bad for not telling the truth at times especially to the fans. I want to be as genuine and truthful as possible with them. It sucks that we can't share everything with them.  
💚💙💚💙

"Harry what in the world has gotten into you? Why would you answer that girl? Didn't we tell you to just ignore questions like that and to move on to the next girl? Why are you and Louis so fucking difficult?" Sasha yells at me. She's over in my hotel room. Louis isn't here and he doesn't know about this.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I don't know what else to tell her. What I did was brazen. Half of me is glad that someone other than the boys and Modest know that Louis and I are together. The other half of me feels really bad because of the harsh consequences we are going to face from now on. That girl is most likely going to post it on every social media website there is. Deep down, i'm kind of okay with that. 

"Do you have anything to say other than your typical monotone voice with one word replies?"

"I'm proud that Louis is finally mine and we're going to be happy one day. You'll see. Is that good enough for you, or?"

"Harry, do I look like the person to say that to? I don't care." She rolls her eyes and sucks her teeth. "I work too hard to be worrying about the media and your image that you guys keep fucking up for yourself. Just don't be late tomorrow. Remember that you guys have an interview for another radio station in the area and another one coming up this week."

I walk passed her and plop down on my couch giving her the signal that she can leave now. I stare her down with my pissed off face and put on the TV with the remote that was sitting on the counter. She scoffs and walks out and slams the door.

💚💙💚💙

"Harryyyyy!!!! Open the door I forgot my keyyyyy!!" I immediately get up and open the door for Louis.

"Hey there." He comes in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's new? What are you watching?" He sits down on my spot on the couch.

"That's my spot." I whine.

"I don't see your name on it but fine I'll move over to make you happy." He pecks me on my nose and moves down.

I sit next to him and begin to think about what I'm going to say.

"So Louis...."

"So Harold..."

"I have to tell you something..."

"What? Is it about what happened today? When you told the girl that we're dating?"

"You know?" I look at him, surprised.

"Of course I have bionic hearing. Modest talked about it all day today. They're thinking of a way to manipulate the media again by setting me up with Eleanor or her clones."

"Fuck... Louis I'm so sorry I--"

"Don't apologize. Fuck modest and I'm proud that we're together." He takes my hand. Who cares if I have to spend another day or two with her. At least there's three of them so I don't get bored. "Don't be sorry, it's okay. Okay?"

"Okay." I smile. "I know that you're scared about what people might say about you being gay. I don't even know if you're truly gay. You don't even have to tell me. I'm just glad we're... you know... a couple."

"Me too. Remember what we talked about the other day?" He asks giving me that look. I love when he looks at me like that.

"I don't recall... what did we talk about." It's fun to tease him.

"Shut up and come here." He grabs me by the neck and starts to kiss me all over.

We both start to moan and make out for a little bit.

"What do you want to do Louis?" I ask panting. I feel my dick get hard. I want him to suck me off so bad. 

"Take off you pants."

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	25. First Time*

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Louis's Point of View

Continuation of the previous chapter

"Take off your pants." I order. I get up and bend down as he sits there on the couch. He never takes his eyes off of me. He licks his lips and bites the side of it.

Harry unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers a little bit, revealing himself to me for the first time.

My eyes widen and I know my pupils start to dilate.

"You were right...your friend is definitely not little.." I say to him, licking my lips.

To be quite honest, I have never done this before and I hope his dick doesn't choke me to death but I'm willing to try. I wanted to do this for a long time and finally I can. I've been craving to taste him and I'm seconds away from fulfilling my fantasies.

I take my hand and start to stroke his cock. "uhhh, yes Louis..." I will never get over how he moans.

I remember he massaged the tip with his thumb, maybe I should try that?

I start to do that trying not to embarrass myself.

He begins to whimper and curse. Okay, I guess I'm doing something right.

"I can't wait to have your huge dick in my throat Harry." I try to talk dirty, trying not to kill the mood.

I lick his member from top to bottom. "Holy shit, stop teasing." I smirk and get a little bit hesitant.

He looks down. I think he can sense my fear.

"You okay Louis? Do you want to stop?"

"No, no. Hell no. I want you."

I begin by taking him in a little bit and sucking.

"OH! Yes! Fuck!"

I look up at him, he starts to pant and bite his lip every other second. I'm getting more and more turned on so I take him in even more. He's so fucking big and I can feel him hitting the back of my throat.

"Yes! Yes! You're doing so good baby..."

Baby? Damn, I like the sound of that especially since I'm the one making him feel like this.

I start to bob my head, copying what I saw him do to me. I never watched gay porn like he said he did because I was too scared of what I would see.

He starts to grab my hair and pull. His hands are bigger and stronger so it hurts a little bit but I kind of like the pain mixed with the pleasure.

I can feel him getting close so I continue to do the same thing.

"Shit I'm so close..." He whines.

I suck even faster, wanting him to release really badly. My throat is getting tired but I don't want to stop and I don't want to make him feel bad.

I take him out a little bit trying to give my mouth some room. I get a grip of it and I start to lick the tip, doing all I can to make him cum. He holds onto me even tighter. I moan at the feeling.

"Louis! Oh shit!"

He finally releases into my mouth. His head is thrown back as he continues to moan out my name.

I take his penis out of my mouth and try to swallow. Holy shit... I can't... I start to cough, covering my mouth. I run to the bathroom choking a little. I close the door behind me, kind of humiliated.

I spit out the rest of it in the sink. What the fuck?

I clean up the sink, wash my hands, and open the door.

Harry is right in front of the door with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay? I'm sorry, did I almost make you choke? I didn't mean to I'm sor--"

"No, no stop it Harry... that was amazing. It was my first time but.."

"Shit, I didn't know, I should've been more gentle, I'm sorry.."

I grab his face and kiss him. "Stop apologizing, I loved it."

"You did? You were incredible too." He kisses my cheek and I feel butterflies.

"You need to call me baby more often." I said grinning at him.

He realizes what I meant. "Okay baby. Do you want to order some food? I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah. I just realized we have a meeting later on with them..." I say staring at the floor.

"It's okay because you're my baby and I got you." I roll my eyes smitten by him. I give him another peck on the lips and we walk to the little dining table by the TV to look at the menu.

💙💚💙💚

A/N: Welp Harry got head too lmaoooo! It was Louis's first time so I'm glad it went pretty well. - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	26. I Find You Stunning

Louis's Point of View

My eyes start to open as I realize that it's morning. I look over to the other side of the bed, noticing that Harry isn't there. He never wakes up before me so this is strange. All of a sudden I start to smell food from the kitchen. Is Harry making breakfast for me? For us? I blush at the idea and think to myself, how did I get so lucky?

I walk to our bathroom in the room and brush my teeth and wash my face. We have another interview with Cambio later on which isn't so bad because Modest told us it wouldn't be that long. I started down the hallway walking to the kitchen, taking my time. "Hmm, I wonder what that smell is in the kitchen?" I feel Harry grinning like an idiot as he continues to cook, waiting for me to get to him. I take a little turn and I see Harry with an apron on frying something in a pan. He looks at me and smiles from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Lou. How did you sleep?" I walk towards him trying to keep my distance from the sausages that are on the stove. I get terrified when the oil pops out from the pan. He knows that and always makes fun of me for it. Harry steps back a little bit and I peck him on the lips. "Amazing. What's all this?" I say pointing to all the food I notice around me. I see stacks of pancakes on a plate on a kitchen table, some hash browns and eggs. "Breakfast for us babe." He says showing his cute dimples, smirking and he goes back to turning the sausages. "You shouldn't have! You cooked our first meal the day before Valentine's day and now this? How did this happen? Why do you make me the happiest." I say while rubbing his back. "I can't wait to taste everything, oh my gosh."

He takes the pan off the stove turns it off and puts the sausages on another plate that was on the kitchen table. "No, you make me the happiest, love." He says bending down and kissing me on the cheek. "So, how long have you been cooking for me?" I sit down on the chair staring at the food in my face. I'm so hungry but I want us to eat together so Ill wait until he's finished.

"About an hour and a half. I actually wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I guess I'm too late." He says with a fake frown. "It's okay Harry, I guess I woke up earlier because I felt that you weren't there." I wipe away fake tears. He can't help but smile to himself. "You're so cute. Come on, let's get a plate and dig in."

We ate and talked for about an hour or so. We laughed and chatted about literally everything. One thing I love about us is that we never run out of things to talk about. Then, we got ready for the interview that was coming. Harry and I sit on the couch, my head on his shoulder, as we wait for our ride to get here.

💚💙💚💙

"Hey! Where have you guys been? I felt like I haven't seen you in forever." Niall says as he notice us come in to the studio.

"Niall, we saw you guys literally like two days ago." I tell him. I put my arm around him and pinch his cheek. I love Niall, especially because he's been so supportive of Harry and I. He always asks us how we're doing, if I have to go on fake dates. Niall always knows how to make me feel better when it comes to Modest. "Hey Niall." Harry says with an emotionless tone.

I notice Harry give me a look. I know what that means. I immediately take my arm from around him and try to find Liam. "Liammmm!!!" I yell when I see him in the hair and makeup chair. "How's it going guys."

"Tired but we have amazing breakfast. Harry cooked for us." I'm such a proud boyfriend.

"Really now? Harry should cook for me one day." Liam says laughing.

"No Liam stop it. What have we talked about?"

He sighs lightly and says, "Harry is yours, no one else's" He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Yup!" I say in Liam's ear. Liam cringes and pushes me away.

"Louis stop. I can cook for all of us. That would actually be a lot of fun." Harry suggests

"Yeah, We should do it."

"By the way where is Zayn?" Harry asks.

"He is sick today so he had to stay in." Liam looks down a little bit upset.

"Awe, poor Zayn. I wish I was sick so I don't have to go through with this." I roll my eyes and see Sasha coming our way. Here we go...

"Okay boys so you're on in a few minutes. Are you ready?" We all nod our heads. Harry and I avoid eye contact with her.

"Harry you're going to sit between Liam and Niall. Zayn had to be sick today. It could've been easier to separate you and Louis."

"Would you quit it already! It's not that serious honestly." Harry says, irritated.

"Yes it is. We don't need the press spreading rumors about what you too are doing. It should be about all of you guys, so you can sell more records, do the interviews the fans want and end the day knowing that you made a lot of girls happy."

"Really? Is that the only reason why you want us to separate? Or is it because you and Modest are homophobic?"

"Harry! Don't say that! We've had gay clients in the past. It's just that you boys are literally the biggest boy band in the world and we're trying to stay number one."

"Jesus, it's really sad that that's what you and the rest of them care about. What about about what we feel? Did you ever think about that?" I say speaking up.

"When you're the one on top, you shouldn't have any room for emotions and attachments. Don't you know that already?" She huffs out some air and walks off.

"We need to fire her." Harry says to me.

"Yes, we really do." Niall frowns shaking his head.

💙💚💙💚

Cambio Interview- Louis's Point of View

"Hi Cambio, I'm Louis."

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Liam."

"And I'm Niall, and we're One Direction."

Liam and Harry traded places last minute so we can sit together. When you trade places seconds before they start recording, you can't really stop the interview because we're on a schedule. We figured this out a while ago and we're using it to our advantage.

"So the first question is, what's our favorite song to sing in the shower? Niall let's start with you." Liam begins with the questions.

"Mine is Who's Loving You by Michael Jackson. Louis?" Harry says being all cheeky.

"Creep by Radiohead."

"Mine is All Back by Chris Brown." Liam adds.

a few moments later...

"Okay boys next question what's the one song you love to slow dance to, Harry I'm going to come straight to you." I notice Harry seems out of it, so I go to him first and touch him a little on his arm to calm him down. I know he's a little bit off because of what that woman said to us.

His face brightens up and he answers, "The cover of the Pixie song, Where is My Mind by Sunday Girl."

"Very quirky. Liam?"

"R. Kelly."

"Total Eclipse of the Heart." Niall says.

"I'm going to go with Look After You, by The Fray."

"Lovely."

Harry asks the next question and Liam and Niall answer it first. When Harry turns to look at me to answer, he stares me down. I turn to him, caught off guard, and it makes my heart skip a beat. I'm not even being dramatic.

I look away quickly and say my answer. I notice that he turned away so I pick up the question.

"Harold?"

"I would like to fly a plane."

"I'm not flying on that plane." Liam mumbles.

Suddenly, I feel Harry puts his hands under my arm and locks it. I was surprised at his bold move because we're not suppose to touch at all but fuck Modest and I wish we were at home cuddling right now but this is as close as we can get.

Harry continues to stare at me and move his eyes all around my face, checking out every part of me. It's like he got lost into his thoughts and all he can think about is me.

"Thanks for taking the time out to getting to know us better!"

I put the thumbs up signal on Harry's cheek. I don't think he knows what it means but I like to do it sometimes in interviews. It means sweetheart especially if we were to put both of our knuckles together with the thumbs up. I think that it's very romantic because of our situation with Modest.

We all wave to the camera and say our goodbyes.

"Okay cut! Thank you guys!" The director says.

As soon as we got up, I ask Harry, "Harold, how come you were staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know..."

"Maybe it's because I find you stunning?" He grins and kisses me on the lips.

"Stop it Harry! You're too sweet I--"

"Hey Louis, you have a date with Eleanor tomorrow. Thank your boyfriend for that." Sasha came out of no where.

"For fuck's sake..."

"You boys don't listen so... think about that next time you trade places." She chuckles like an evil witch and leaves us standing there, pissed off.

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Larry is so cute at home!☺☺ The next update would be sometime next week. I'm going to try my best to do another chapter today. Thank you for reading! I love you all! - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	27. The Denial of the Century

Harry's Point of View

A few weeks back

Another fucking meeting with Modest today. Guess who's running it? Sasha... She's probably the worst thing that could ever happen to a management company. I mean, most of them are shitty managers but she just wins the prize of the most evil witch I know. This meeting was set up out of the blue so it must be about Louis and I. 

A/N: In case you guys didn't know, in this book Sasha is played by Sasha Pieterse  
A/N: In case you guys didn't know, in this book Sasha is played by Sasha Pieterse. She also plays Alison in Pretty Little Liars so I thought that she would be a good antagonist and the main person that represents what Modest seems to be like. Thanks for reading! - Kay💕

💚💙💚💙  
The Meeting

"We have scheduled a Much Music interview in a few weeks. Canada is a big country that supports you boys so there is a few things we have to go over." Sasha says. She seems very harsh today. She always is, but it's like she's just tired of all of us. I don't know why she can't just quit. We really can't stand the sight of her. We've complained to the CEOs but they agree with her tactics and think she is the best to manage us which is complete bullshit. I'm so tired of Modest and I feel like there's nothing we can do about it.

"First of all, you two have to deny everything people think about you guys. We'll have the interviewer ask about it and you two better deny it. Zayn, Liam, and Niall, we all know that they will stumble and go around it so just help them out to deny it. Okay?" She says pointing to all of us.

We don't answer her and just look at each other. 

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure Jan." Louis says sarcastically. We all chuckle to ourselves. 

"Louis, I'm not in the fucking mood alright?" She fires back.

"When are you ever in the fucking mood? You think I want to be here? Do you think any of us want to be here?" Louis asks. His voice is breaking.

"I don't care. Just do what I say, and I promise we will not have any problems. You two are the most inconsiderate and ungrateful clients I've ever had to manage. How come Liam, Zayn, and Niall never give us any trouble? Can you answer that?"

"Because they aren't force to date three girls at the same time just because I'm really dating and crazy about a boy that happens to be in the same band as me." Louis looks at me and continues to speak his mind to her. "We understand that the image of the band is important and all that but have you seen the support we've been getting? Especially on Twitter?"

"Those fans can believe what they want but according to what we put out into the media, there is absolutely nothing going on between you two." She rolls her eyes and turns a few pages into her agenda.

"Can we go now?" I spat. I'm so over this.

"No Harry we have other things to go over since we had to waste time on you two. I scoff and she continues. "So the Take me Home album is coming out soon. So you boys are going to the studio in a couple of days to record the songs that the song writers already wrote. I believe Ed Sheeran said that he's coming to give some of his writing ideas. You boys can give suggestions, who knows." 

Ed Sheeran? The Ed Sheeran? He's probably one of my biggest inspirations right now. The way he sings, his fucking lyrics, the emotion. I want to write like him so badly. Louis doesn't know this but I play Give Me Love by Ed all of the time on my phone and listen to the lyrics because it just reminds me of Louis and I. We met him a couple of times when he wrote "Moments" for our first album but we haven't really had the chance to talk to him and to actually suggest ideas to him. What an honor.

"Awesome." Liam says.

"Sounds good." Zayn adds.

"Okay, but other than that, you guys are dismissed. See you later. Don't think I forgot about Wellington. You're lucky that I have to go but we will talk about it another time." Sasha says walking out.

I look at Louis and we both look so disappointed. We feel terrible only because of the repercussions it has caused for the band. I don't regret it because Louis and I got to show how we are behind closed doors and I will never be embarrassed of that. 

"That was so intense Louis, she fucking scares me. You scare me too when you get like that." I tell him, pulling him into a hug.

"Well, I have to stick up for my man." He giggles and plays with my hair a little bit. I kiss him on the lips and all of us leave the office.

💚💙💚💙

The Denial, Much Music Interview, May 31, 2012 - Present Day, Still Harry's Point of View 

About 15 minutes into the interview

"So you've done many interview now, this is our third interview together. Is it a weird thing for you to say the same thing all the time, since people ask you the same questions?" The interviewer asks. This has been one of the funniest interviews I've been in but I know that the Larry question is going to come up.

"I think that we try to make it a bit different each time. We try to have a laugh with it. Sometimes we make animal noises in our interviews just for fun." Liam explains to her.

"A lot of people try to ask us controversial questions." Louis adds. I think he's just trying to get her to ask so he can get this over with.

"I tried to ask controversial questions, but I felt that you would try to avoid it."

"No never." We all talk over each other trying to defend ourselves.

"I also wanted to talk about this nude stuff." She laughs and we try to explain how we deal with the media.

"Well, the fans wanted me to ask about Larry Stylinson. Now they made that name for you, you too." She says pointing to the two of us. Here we go...

"They take it really seriously." Louis laughs it off. It fucking hurts that we have to act like this. I just try to keep my mind from going to that sad place. I listen to Louis's voice convincing myself that it's going to get better.

"Can you explain this phenomenon?"

"It's true!" Liam smiles trying to see what Louis is going to say. 

Zayn encourages Louis to continue suggesting that it's a good chance to speak up about it.

I try to compose myself, getting ready for what he's about to say.

"Yeah the fans make... originally I saw that they were making these fan flicks.."

"Fanfiction!" She tries to help him out.

"Yeah!" We all say in unison.

"But then it turned into so many people genuinely thinking me and Harry uh... in a relationship. He puts his arm around me and I smile to myself ."Then it started off as we're saying that we were really good friends and then people said this and then ..." He trails off a little bit.

"This picture will be on Twitter next week." Niall jokes, mimicking a photo frame. I understand that the media is harsh on us but come on Niall.

"But haven't you kissed?"

"No..." We have, even in Wellington but management tried to sweep that under the rug as well.

"I thought I saw a picture of you and him kissing." 

"Everyone does that, there's one of you and Niall..." Louis says trying to take the attention off of us.

Zayn and I explain the Photoshop that the fans do. 

"It's good Photoshop." Louis adds.

"So what makes you guys best friends, I know you all are best friends, but what is with you too."

"I think it's because they live together." Liam tries his best to talk for us because he knows it's hard for me to lie.

"I think they know what goes on behind closed doors." Louis laughs. He practically tells the world what goes on in interviews but some fans really think we're kidding. We we're joking at first but yeah.. some of those fan fictions came true.

"Girls find it hot to see guys kiss."

"Do they? I was thinking truthfully, if I was a hard core One Direction fan, I wouldn't like the idea of Harry and Louis, I would like the idea of Harry and me being the fan."

"So you would be attracted to one of the guys who was making out with the other guy.." I ask trying to see what she means.

"Yeah, you would have to be attracted to the guy."

"You the guy you fancy, you would want to see them make out?" 

"Yeah. The fan fiction is actually astounding, have you read it?"

"It's very graphic.." Louis says admitting that we read the fan fictions sometimes. 

"These are fourteen year olds coming up with these fantasies."

"Not always, sometimes they're fifty..."

They continue on talking about our fans and their moms.

"For those of you with girlfriends, I've heard you would have to schedule the time."

"Not really we just try to get them to come to our shows and see them backstage or on holidays."

"We've read in one of the articles that management had banned us from sex, like they had someone watching us for 24 hours." Louis laughs it off. I know he was trying to change the subject to not talk about Eleanor.

Those aren't real are they?" She asks.

"You haven't met our management." Liam jokes. I laugh a little, but deep down it hurts what management has done to us.

"One of them was just yelling at us not too long ago."

"Really?" We all try to play it off and the camera man puts on another one of our crew members.

"So I see a lot of mean comments about your girlfriends on social media it's similar to Justin and Selena."

"No, it's not good to focus on the negative, it's good to look at the nice comments." Louis adds. 

We just continue on explaining our journey and wrap up the interview. A few moments later, Sasha comes to us and tells us that we did okay with denying Larry. She told us that we should of said "we are not together." Instead of going around it, but what does she expect? It's a lie.

I'm glad it's over. I just want to go home with Louis and sleep. It was so exhausting to talk about Larry Stylinson and to go back to the thoughts about what management thinks about us. It's even worse because they are telling the fans who believe in Louis and I, that they are wrong and they are just delusional and obsessed.

💙💚💙💚

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter 😘 - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	28. What Happened in Wellington?

Present Day - Harry's Point of View

"So do you guys remember that little thing you pulled in April on the last day of your tour?" One of our managers said to us. At least it's not Sasha. She had a last minute commitment to go to, Thank God.

"We were drunk, what else do you want from us?" I tell our managers.

Well, it seems like these fans know you kissed and somehow got clearer pictures that it was you two at the bar. So Louis, you know what's coming."

"Can I have Tina this time?" He says, putting his head on my shoulder. He let's out a long sigh and takes my hand, interlocking our fingers.

"You will have whoever is available. By the way, whoever asks about Wellington, just deny what they're asking you."

Wellington- One of the most important days in Larry history - April 21st, 2012

Harry's Point of View

"Let's go get drunk tonight, yeah?" Louis says to all of us. We just finished our last show of our tour and going to the bar wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Sure mate, let's go!" Niall exclaims.

"You boys are not getting drunk tonight, you have to meet Ian McKellen to see him film for his movie, remember?" One of our security guards said to us.

"Come on! We'll see him later! We're just going to be there for a little bit." I have never seen Louis this eager to drink.

"Fine, but I'm going to have to be there and three more security guards."

"Lou, what's wrong? Why do you want to go to the bar so badly?" I asked him, concerned. I've seen him drunk before and it takes a while to calm him down when he's like that.

"I just feel so drained and tired. Alcohol will definitely fix that!" He gives me a huge grin and kisses me on the cheek.

"Fine but it better not be like last time, alright?" I tell him.

"Yeah, yeah okay dad." We both chuckle and walk to our SUV to find a nearby bar.

We drive for about ten minutes and we see a group of girls around the area. We know that they're there for us but it's crazy because it's the middle of the night. I just want our fans to stay safe and not to be out so late.

We come across this little bar in the middle of a block. We don't really see anyone around so we finally get out and go inside.

A few minutes later, we hear a bunch of girls screaming on the top of their lungs. The security guard immediately tells them that the closest they can be is across the street.

"Bartender! Just give me the good stuff!" Louis tells him. The bartender laughs and nods his head.

"Same for me please." Niall adds.

The rest of us order our drinks and we decide to sit in the front table. There's a lot of people here chatting with one another. It's pretty cool that none of them know who we are.

"Louis remember what I told you. Take it easy tonight." I remind him again with a serious look on my face. I'm probably going to have a drink or two but not more than that. I know Louis is not going to listen so I want to be prepared just in case.

"Here you go." The bartender has all of our drinks ready and Louis's face lightens up. He grabs the first one he can get his hands on and takes a long sip of it. "Ah! This shit is good! What's in this?" We all laugh at Louis and take a seat again. It's been about ten minutes and Louis is starting to get tipsy. He keeps asking the bartender for more drinks. I kind of gave up on telling him to stop because I already know how this going to end. I have a soft spot for him so he gets whatever he wants out of me eventually.

"Louis! Where's Kevin?" I hear a fan yell from across the street.

"What bub?" Louis yells back. I chuckle at his answer. He's so drunk right now.

"Where's Kevin?!"

Louis starts to talk a whole lot of gibberish. I couldn't hear a word he was saying at all.

Niall and Louis start to yell out a tune "You pull over!", and the other men in the bar and I start to follow what they were doing.

"Where's Zayn?!"

"Where's Zayn?!"

"Where's DJ Malik?"

"DJ Malik? He's got an injury on his main mixing finger. His DJ days are over!"

"Aweee." The girls say all together.

"He broke his main mixing finger!" Niall says mimicking Louis.

"Louis! Did you read my poster at the concert. It said 1D makes Kiwis Jizz." I remember that poster. I was trying my best not to laugh during my solos.

"What? "What did she say?"

"1D makes Kiwis jizz!"

"Well that's very inappropriate." He answers back.

A few moments later

"Give me some more mate! I'm just getting started!" He tells the bartender. I feel myself getting drunk too but I'm aware of what is happening around me. Sort of. I chuckle at everything around me, especially of whatever Louis is doing.

He takes a shot from off the table and gulps it down. All of a sudden he turns around and starts singing. I think it's the melody to "I'm Glad you Came" by the Wanted. I don't even know at this point.

I take him and turn him around, pointing to the fans out there. He let's out a puff of air, following my lead. My arms embrace his neck and I admire his sharp bone structure and neck for a second. I peck him on the lips really quickly and let go. He fixes himself and gives me a flirty smirk.

I take a seat down and realized what happened. I just kissed my boyfriend in public. In front of the fans, the people in the bar, in front of my security guards... I kissed him.

A few minutes later, I notice Louis yelling again to someone across the street. "Kiss him! kiss him! Anyone who kisses him, gets a kiss from Harry!" Louis looks at me and laughs at my reaction. I hit him on the shoulder playfully and I try to get a better look at what is going on across the street.

One of our crew members starts to run towards us.

"Hey mate!" He greets all of us and I pat him on the shoulder.

We all come out of the bar a little bit trying to see what is going on outside. "Boys! get back inside!" We hear one of our security guys yell from behind. Niall, Louis, and the other guys from across the street start to run out of no where. I start to run behind Louis not knowing what's going on.

"Whoever reaches to the end of the street wins! Louis yells from in front of me.

"I'm going to beat you, Louis!" I hear Liam say.

We ended up going through a parking lot which was about a block away from the bar. I get stuck in the little part where the boys successfully got out of. I laugh it off as I saw Louis make it across the street first.

Finally out, I run to them, giving Louis a hug.

"How could you leave me like that back there?" I tease him.

"Harold, you're too slow. It's not my fault I'm faster. love." He pinches my cheek and sees Liam come up to us from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, so I'm going to meet Zayn back at the hotel okay? I'm exhausted!" Liam told us.

"Okay mate, see you later." Louis gives Liam a quick hug and we watch him get in the other car security provided for us.

We see the fans go up to the car as they try to pass through the street and Louis gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Louis starts to lose his balance and I catch him. I sit him down and go back to talking with one of the guys here.

"Can we come a bit closer?!" I hear one of the fans acts Louis.

"No." I hear Dave, our security guard answered for them. He takes his job way too seriously.

"How's Eleanor?" I immediately shudder at the sound of her name and look back at how Louis is doing.

He answers with a dry "fine".

Louis puts his head down for a little bit. I think he's upset because they mentioned her name. I excuse myself and go to him. I can tell that he was close to getting to that dark place in mind.

"Okay boys it's time for us to go. You have a lot to do tomorrow. Come on." Dave tells us.

"Fine, fine calm down." Louis tells him.

"I mean it Louis, let's go."

I get Louis up from the table and try to guide him out of the bar, but he's to caught up in conversation with the man sitting there. I leave him there with one of my managers, getting a move on to the car. "Byeeeee Harry!!" I hear the fans say to me. My manager grips my arm and waves it to the fans.

"Harry!" I hear Louis call from the bar. I turn and see him and Niall begin to walk out.

Louis smiles as soon as we make eye contact and he squats behind the mail box in front of him. I run towards him, passing Niall, and squat beside Louis. I hear Niall mumble the words"Englishman" twice.

Louis and I laugh for a second and come up slowly, with funny faces making the fans chuckle. I give Louis a high five and the fans cheer. Our managers try to get us to stop messing around. We start to walk towards the car.

"Byeeee!" The girls say in unison. We wave our hands and hop inside the car.

"That was wild! I needed that..." Louis catches his breath as he puts on his seat belt.

"Do you remember what happened about ten minutes ago Lou?" I ask, curious.

"You planted one on me right in front of everyone. You're so brave Harold! Me hero..." He starts to lean down on my shoulder, but ended up on my lap. I start to play with his hair. "You okay Lou?" I bend down give him a light kiss on his forehead. "Uhh... yeah just a bit...tired."

"I know baby, I told you not to drink so much, remember that?"

"uhhh.. I know.. I know.. you're right. You were drunk too!"

"Here's some water Louis." Niall hands it to him and he gets up to take a sip.

"We're so fucking screwed with management babe. They're going to have a cow. Fuck it though." Louis laughs nervously, but I know he's crying inside.

💚💙💚💙

A/N: The Wellington curse is so real omg. I had to watch that video 1,000 times to see what they we're doing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	29. I'll Be Waiting Right Here For You, Baby*

Warning: This chapter contains very strong sexual content.

Harry's Point of View

"Fuck...holy shit..." I've been masturbating all day, just thinking about Louis. He's been gone all morning and afternoon talking to Modest. How many fucking times does he have to meet with them? I miss him so much and I can't stop touching myself. I'm lying down on my back in our bed, one hand in my pants the other gripping the sheets. "Oh fuck! Yes..." I feel my orgasm run throughout my body, leaving me shaking. I release all over pajama pants and underwear.

I try to catch my breath and distract myself for a second. I take my phone from off the bed side table. Maybe I should check up on him? My finger hits his number and it starts to ring. He answers almost immediately.

"Harry, get me out of here!" Louis whispers.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Don't know, they just stepped out of the office and now I'm bored again. I wish I was there with you..." He whines.

"Me too love. I was thinking about you all morning and... I just couldn't stop. Fuck I miss you so much baby." My tone sounded very desperate and sexual. I didn't want him to know what I was doing while he was away.

"What were you doing while I was gone Harry? I'd like to know." He chuckles a little, and knows damn well what I was up to. My hands go inside of my pants once again and I start to touch myself. Hearing his voice on the other end makes me even turned on then before.

"You know what I was doing... fuck..." I start to pant. I put the phone on speaker and to the side on the pillow.

"Are you doing it again... fuck Harry... um.... they're going to come back any minute babe."

"I don't fucking care. I want you so bad. I want to taste you again, I want you to fucking moan my name again. Shit..." I start to stroke it a little bit faster, letting out moans here and there.

I earn a quiet moan from Louis. He gets a little embarrassed when he's horny."Fuck it, I'm going to the bathroom." He says and I laugh at his desperation that I also have for him right now. I can hear him running, huffing and puffing into the phone.

"Louis... uhh.. are you in the bathroom yet?" I ask, speeding up my pace a little bit more. I trying to hold back a little waiting until he's ready.

"Yes, yes I'm in the stall, so ready... what were you saying?"

"Uhh...I want you right now... fuck Modest..I would fuck you on that desk in that office right in front of them."

I can hear the noises of him jerking off. "Fuck Harry, umm.. what would you do to me on that desk?"

"Fucking hell... I would... I would kiss you from you neck, sucking it a little because I know you like that..."

"Yeah I do.."

"Then, I would palm the fuck out of you through your tight skinny jeans that I love to see you wear. Your ass always looks so good in them... so fucking good. Uh... you would whimper and whine about how much you want me."

"Yes, yes...only for you Harry..." His breathing is getting heavier and heavier. I start to rub my tip biting my lip at the feeling.

"Fuck! Then I would take you in my mouth and suck you.. while you grab my curls and curse at how good I make you feel. Do I make you feel good babe?"

"Yes so good... uhh shit... so good..."

"I'd turn you over and finger the fuck out of your pretty ass." Shit, I didn't expect that to come out of my mouth. We haven't done any of that yet. "Damn, I'm sorry Lou... I didn't--"

"Please Harry stop apologizing. You can do whatever you want to me. I told you that... I don't give a fuck. Please keep going...."

"Okay.. I would finger you slowly and watch you go crazy because you always want it faster."

"I've never been fingered, but it's like I can feel it inside me... fuck... keep going."

"Then, I would..... eat you out, lick all inside you... Would you want that Louis?"

"Uh huh... can we try that when I get home if you don't mind... I would, um really like that."

"You're so cute. Yes I would love to do that, so badly... I'm so fucking close... are you?"

"Mmm me too... Don't stop..."

"You're going to love it baby... you're going to love it sooo much...."

"I know I will.. I love to see what you can do to me... to make me want it.."

"I'm going to cum! Fuck Louis.... Oh shit!" I feel the warm liquid shoot right out of me and I moan out my high.

"Uhhh fuck! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" I feel him breathe into the phone receiver. I smile to myself as I try to catch my breath too. "I just came because of you Harry.. I really wish I was there with you.."

"I wish I was there too love.. fuck... that was so good." I laugh into the phone.

"We just had phone sex Harry... we're so dirty."

"I like it dirty. I think you should go back, they're probably looking for you."

"Fine.. but I don't want to..."

"I don't want you to go either. Just come home as soon as you get out. I'll be waiting right here for you, baby."

"Oh I will. I'll be right over as soon as I'm done with these pricks. Bye love."

"Bye Lou."

I hang up the phone grinning to myself at what we just did and what we're going to do tonight. I can't wait.

💙💚💙💚  
A/N : lol a little something for y'all 😊😏💦 I hope you enjoyed it lol I always believed that they have phone sex. - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	30. The First Tattoo That Meant Everything

Harry's Point of View

"Hello, how are you? What can I do for you today?"

"Hi, um I just want a simple tattoo. A tattoo of the word hi." I smile nervously, as I talk to the tattoo artist. I decided that I wanted a tattoo of the first word Louis said to me when we were in the bathroom. It just feels right to do it. The few months that we've been official have been nothing but wonderful, spontaneous adventures with a few moments of intimacy. We've haven't had sex yet but that doesn't matter. I have never been happier and I don't think I could be with anyone else other than him.

The man looks at me with furrowed eyebrows and chuckles. "Okay, that's very unusual. Everybody wants these crazy designs and meaningful tattoos and you just want the word hi? Well okay then." I laugh at what he says and reply, "Trust me, it means everything to me." I take out a piece of paper of the word hi in Louis's hand writing, but I took out Eleanor's signature and what she wrote to a fan. I didn't want him to know the connections of why I'm getting it in this specific way. He shrugs his shoulders and guides me to the area with all the equipment, ink and designs. I gaze around for a bit, in awe of the talent that people have.

"This shouldn't take long and I don't think it would hurt." I nod my head and show him where I wanted it. This tattoo is simple so I don't think we would have any problems with Modest or anything. It's just a typical word that people say everyday. He's finally done cleansing everything and starts to tattoo my skin. It stings a little bit but it's not too bad.

"So, is this like your first words to a significant other or something?" He asks. He's so spot on. "Um, not necessarily." I give him a quick smile and try to play it off. I have to remember that I can't share a lot of things because it will most likely get out to the media. He probably doesn't even recognize me.

"Okay, you're all done. You can pay right in the front." I shake his hand and thank him. "By the way, my daughter loves your band's, keep up the good work." I smile at him. "Awe, thanks man. Tell your daughter I said hi." I pay and I walk right out, meeting my body guard who was there waiting for me to come out. I see a few teenage girls close by.

"Harrryyyy!" They all say in unison.

"Hi guys." I wave at them and walk to my car. It's our day off and I'm on my way back to the house to relax with Louis.

💙💚💙💚

"Love! I'm home!" I walk in and I see Louis lying down on the couch, watching something on his laptop.

"Harold! Where have you been? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"You we're sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you." I walk over and peck him on the lips. "mm, I miss those lips." I whisper to him in his ear. He gives me a cute little laugh he always does and fixes his fringe.

"Okay, so what's the plans for tonight? I was thinking about sneaking to a restaurant or we can just order again."

"Anything you want baby."

"Can we please not be those type of couples that can't decide on something like where to go and what to eat? Which one do you prefer?"

"I think we've been doing well so far in that category. I guess we can order out because it would be too chaotic to go out there with the fans and paparazzi."

"Yeah, you're right. See? We decided in less that two minutes. Look at us making decisions together."

I walk over to him and put one of my arms around him. I hope he notices the tattoo. "True, but we still have to decide what to order." I tell him.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

We give each other a high five and calls the typical pizza place we order at.

"Okay, it will be here in 45 minutes. So tell me about your day. I heard that you were in a tattoo parlor today. Is this true Harry? Did you get a tattoo without me?" He asks jokingly.

I'm sort of caught off guard because I don't know how he's going to react.

"Yeah babe I did."

"Oh! show me!" He starts bouncing up and down the couch.

I pull my arm out and show it to him. I see a curve form on the side of his mouth.

"Did you seriously get the first word I said to you in the bathrooms on The X Factor?" I nod my head a little and bit my lip out of anxiousness. He squints and comes a little closer. "Is that my handwriting Harold?"

"Yeah, it is. What do you think?"

"It's... really lovely. Simple yet it means a lot, especially since it's when we actually met. Why are you so charming and romantic. Come here." He gives me a quick hug and kisses me on the cheek. "But you're still not getting any tattoos out of me so don't even think about it." He gives me a little smirk.  
"I understand." I take him and bring him towards me, cuddling him and petting his hair. "I'll get all the tattoos and you can just watch and sit pretty as you always do. Do you think Modest will care?"

"No, because you're genius. It's an every day word that we all say. I don't think anyone would make the connections. Who cares anyway? It's not like they can force you to get it removed... or can they?"

"I heard that's even worse, so no they can't--"

Buzz Buzz

I feel my phone vibrate in the back of my pocket. Fuck it's Sasha.

I click the answer button. I know it's something important when they call randomly like this.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Harry, why did you get a tattoo without telling us? We told you to tell us anything that you're going to do especially something like a tattoo." I roll my eyes and I take a look at Louis from the side of my eye. He looks concerned and he gives a frown. I think he knows who's on the other line. "I didn't think I needed permission. Why are you calling on our day off? You couldn't just email me?"

"No, definitely not. Come to my office tomorrow so we can talk more about it alright?"

"K." I hang up the phone on her and throw it on the table in front of us.

"So?" Louis asks wondering what we were talking about.

"Well that was Sasha and apparantely we need permission from Modest to get tattoos."

"Are they serious? They are all being so dramatic I swear."

"I know baby but I got to go to them tomorrow and hear their shitty mouths again. Let's hope they won't keep me there all day."

"I'm going to come with you. They can scold me too if they want. I'm ready."

💚💙💚💙

A/N: The next update will probably be later this week. I love their matching tattoos 🚢⚓ So beautiful what they share. I love you all! - Kay💞🤗

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	31. Studio Time With Ed Sheeran

Harry's Point of View

"It's a pleasure to finally work with you one on one Ed." I say to Ed Sheeran who is one of my favorite singers. We talked a few times when he wrote the song "Moments" on our first album but we haven't had time to actually sit down and work with him. 

"Likewise Harry. I had this idea about writing a love song, but not like your typical love song, if you know what I mean." I shake my head indicating what he's trying to say. "Are you thinking about writing a song that's just, very emotional? I guess, a love song that talks about write the things that you can't say to your significant other's face but you keep to yourself?" He claps his hands and gets up. "Yes, exactly!" He walks over to the other side of the studio room and picks up his guitar. 

"So tell me Harry, who is the lucky someone in your life?" He says grinning at me. I look down at my hands, giggling because of his question. I know that I can trust Ed and I'm pretty sure he knows.

"Uh, it's---"

"Louis?"

"Yup. It's him." I smile uncontrollably just thinking about him and how I feel about him. "That's great mate. From the looks of it, I think you're head over heels for him. I knew you guys were lying when you tried to deny your relationship. You can't lie for shit Harry." I hit Ed playfully on the shoulder. We both laugh for a moment. 

"I thought that it would be a good idea to only work with you two separately because I see chemistry that you two share. I had to know what is going on with the both of you. Tell me about him. Why do you feel this way about him?"

"Well, where do I start? Uh, he's so kind, caring, he's always been there for me. He's so fucking funny, he's beautiful inside and out. He's everything to me..."

"Okay that's cute, I get that but tell me about the little things that you know about him. The key things you notice." He starts to write a little bit of notes down.

"Um, he loves tea, espsecially Yorkshire tea and he can't go to bed with out it. He always makes it, even if he has to wake up from our bed to have it. He also talks in his sleep, which I find adorable. Nothing makes me happier than to see him smile especially the crinkles by his eyes. He always puts everyone before himself no matter what. We're going through a lot of things right now as you may see. Eleanor isn't his real girlfriend, they're a stunt. He continues to do it to protect us so that we don't have any problems."

"Honestly, I knew she was a stunt. especially the timing of it." He shakes his head and continues to write down some notes of what I just said about Louis.

"Good Harry. Keep going!"

"Louis also thinks low of himself a lot. I guess that's why he always acts like the class clown in interviews and when we're working. He's hurting inside, mostly because of Modest. He also thinks that he's not a good singer and talks about how shitty his voice is all the time. I always tell him, 'Your voice is beautiful love. You have a really good range. Please don't say those things.' I also try to help him with vocal lessons when we're home because he feels that he needs to. He hates how his voice sounds when it plays on the record. Louis cringes all the time like it's the worst thing on Earth."

I pause for a moment to give him time to write down a summary of what I'm saying. "Mhm, go on."

"Louis is also insecure about his body. He thinks that he's gaining weight but he's perfect either way. It's harder for him to get into his skinny jeans and I find it cute when he has to lie down on our bed to put them on sometimes or on the couch in our dressing room." 

Ed chuckles a little bit and continues to write some things down for a few minutes. "Okay...so how does this sound?"

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me 

He sings the little verse he just wrote as he plays a few simple chords on his guitar. I'm shocked at how fast he came up with the lyrics from what I said to him. I clap my hands at the lyrics. "Fantastic Ed. How do you do it?"

"It took me a while to write music but I just practice and practice and you can do it to. I hope that you can get more opportunities to write more on the following albums that will come up for you guys." 

"Yeah, true. It's like when we suggest things, they just push it to the side. It sucks but I think that it will get better."

"It will I promise. Okay I have an idea for the next part. Maybe we should mention Louis's insecurities? I think that your fans around the world could relate to it."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

He dabbles a little bit on his guitar, singing out a few phrases, trying to connect them. "Okay, I think I got it."

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape

You never want to know how much you weigh

you still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me 

"Perfect." I tell him, giving him a high five. 

"I just need to figure out the chorus and the name in the title but I think Louis can help with that." 

"Okay cool."

"Cool."

"Ed can I ask you something? I don't know how to say it but I think I'm in love with Louis."

"Really? Are you sure man?"

"Yes, I know. I feel it everyday when I wake up beside him. When we do whatever we want together. We were meant to be together. I love him so much." I can't believe I said this out loud to him. I kind of knew for a while but I was just afraid to say it out loud. "My question is, how the fuck do I tell him?" 

"Well...do you think he loves you?" 

"Yeah... I mean I believe so. I just don't want him to think I'm falling in love with him too fast and to look at me as some sappy needy boy who doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I don't think he will think that Harry. I see how you two act with one another and I know the feelings between you guys are quite mutual." Ed wraps his arms around me to comfort me because I'm absolutely terrified about Louis feels the same way.

"I think that you should wait until you feel it's right to tell him. How long have you guys been together?"

"Officially, about four months. But I feel like we've always been together ever since X-Factor. It was just a matter of time to actually face it and become what we were meant to be. You know?" 

"I know mate. Then I don't think he'll feel a negative way about it since you two have been together since then. Tell him when you truly feel it's right. I think you should tell him when you know he feels the same about you." I nod at the advice he's giving me, agreeing with him. I believe that Louis loves me but I'm just not 100% sure. I feel like he just really likes me and has strong feelings but doesn't love me yet. He did tell me that he doesn't know if he's gay yet so I just don't want to make him feel like I'm pushing him to know his sexuality. 

"Thanks mate, I'm glad that we worked together like this today." I tell him, hugging him.

"No problem. I will talk to you later on. It's time to get food because I'm starving and I'll see your soul mate to get some more ideas and to see what he thinks about you." He says giving me a wink.

"Okay, please keep this between us. I want him to hear it from me."

"Yes, of course Harry. I would never do that to you. I'll see you man." He gives me a fist bump and leaves the studio.

"I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson." I say to myself smiling from ear to ear. It feels good to say it out loud once again.

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Ed Sheeran ships them toooo ayeee 😉😉 Harry realizes his feelings for his man! I hope you liked my theory of how Little Things was written. - Kay 💖

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	32. Studio Time With Ed Sheeran Part 2

Louis's Point of View

"Baby, wake up." I hear Harry whisper to me in my ear. I feel him kiss me on my forehead and I smile and bite my lip at his gesture. My eyes open and I see him leaning on his pillow right beside me, admiring everything about me. "You have to get ready to meet Ed for the song he's basically writing about our relationship." I was taking a little nap because of this terrible headache I was having when I was with Eleanor today. Every time I'm with her, it's like she takes something away from me. Harry was busy at the gym with one of our security guards and he probably just got back. " Is it?" Harry stutters a little bit and I laugh at his cuteness. He tries to come up with a save. "Uh, you can say so, yeah." 

I get up from our bed and make my way over to the bathroom. "So, how was it with him the last time? We never got to talk about it." He stayed silent, thinking on what to say to me. "What did you guys talk about? You don't have to hide anything love." I tell him. He's being so awkward but I want our relationship to be as honest as possible. It always has, but I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. "He just asked about what I like about you and how we are together, things like that." 

"Hmm, what did you say?" I ask, trying to get more out of him.

"You know the usual stuff."

"What usual stuff?"

"The little things you know? Like your obsession with Yorkshire tea and I did mention your insecurities a little bit. You don't like your weight and the way you feel about your voice." he blurts out.

I come halfway out the bathroom, surprised at what he just told me. "Well geez Harry. Did you tell him my pin number to my bank account too?" I kind of feel weird about him telling Ed Sheeran my business. The guy seems cool but we've met and talked to him only a few times. It doesn't mean we can trust him.

"I'm sorry Louis. He just really wanted to dig deep and talk about how much I care for you and appreciate you, even though you don't feel that way about your self sometimes You deserve the world and I just wanted him to know that. I want the world to know that."

"Fine, you're forgiven." I roll my eyes at him, blushing and I go back to the bathroom to start washing my face. 

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I ask just to see what he would say.

"Uh.. nope, not at all." I chuckle to myself because I know when he's lying but I decide to leave it alone.

"I appreciate you and care for you too. I have never been happier with anyone Harry. I can't wait to tell Ed that."

***

Louis's Point of View

Louis in the studio with Ed Sheeran

Louis! It's great to see you again man." Ed says to me as I walk into the studio room. He gives me a hug and we both sit down on the couch.

"I'm glad that you get to come in today. Harry and I wrote a couple of verses, as you know." 

"Yeah, he um, told me about it. It's actually quite lovely. I couldn't stop thinking about it on my way here. Thank you." I can't help but thank it. It's feels like he's writing about us and people may not know who it is about but the fact that it's out there gives us some sort of hope.

"It's great you feel that way. That's exactly the emotion I want people to feel. So, it's your turn. Tell me about Harry."

"Harry, uh well he's just such a beautiful person inside and out. He is the most selfless person I've ever met. Harry always includes me in everything he does which I appreciate. I could have the shittiest attitude you can think of, but he knows how to make me laugh all the time. He will not leave me alone until I tell him what's wrong with me, which I love. It's kind of like we were meant to be. I feel that way every time we hold hands. I know that sounds weird but when I place my hand in his which we have done in public at times, it feels like we were meant to do that. It's only right to just hold hands and to be with him."

"So why can't you guys be together in public again? That's fucked up man. I'm sorry about that by the way. You shouldn't have to go through with that." He pats me on the shoulder and I smile to myself.

"Yeah, it's been a shitty few months fake dating her while I'm coming home to the boy that makes me the happiest. I just wish he was the one beside me, kissing me, hugging me, going to dinner to random places."

"I know. I hope they can get rid of her soon. They're going to see that the press isn't really interested in her and just drop her."

"I hope you're right you know? It sucks so bad. But can I ask you weird question?"

"Yup sure."

"What did you and Harry talk about when you guys were writing the other day? I asked him and he told me about what he told you, but I know he's hiding something."

"Uh it depends what did he tell you?" He asks with a nervous look on his face. I knew there was something. 

"Just about my insecurities and what not, but when I asked him if there was anything I should tell him, he said nope. As you know by now, Harry can't lie so I know he's hiding something from me."

"Well, uh... no I don't think he's lying. Maybe he was just anxious to talk about it with you because I know he was revealing a lot." He tells me, trying to convince me.

"Ed come on... stop lying for him."

"I'm not lying Louis."

I will find out soon. I always get stuff out of him if I ask long enough."

"Well, okay then. He laughs at what I just said. "I'm going to dabble a little from what you just told me so I can write these lyrics."

Ed grabs his guitar and starts to play what seems to be the chords and definite lyrics for the song. 

"Damn, you and Harry were really working hard. This is already Grammy worthy in my opinion. it sounds so good." I compliment him. 

He smiles and continues for about a minute. "Okay, listen to this."

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be" 

"That's what I can come up with. Is there anything else you want to tell me about Harry?"

"I-- uh-- I think the only thing I could tell you is that I love him. I love that boy."

His jaw dropped and he stares at me for a moment."Shit Louis, and I can't believe he--"

"You can't believe what? Is it something about Harry?"

"No, no, I'm just shocked, that's all."

"I don't know, I feel like I fell too fast for him."

"Weren't you guys together technically since The X-Factor. I kind of saw something there between you two."

"Yes, you can say that we were getting close pretty fast. It's been a few months since we've been dating officially but I don't care, I love him."

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	33. Shout It From The Rooftops

Harry's Point of View

Ed texted all of us last night that the finally finished writing the song. He told us to come over the studio to check it out and we should definitely start recording it. My heart is jumping all over the place because I plan to sing the song for the first time to Louis, in front of everyone. Ed emailed me the song before telling the other boys and sent a video of him singing and playing the chords on his guitar. I sat there on my bed and cried because it's like he captured the both of us perfectly. Those things that we remember and know about each other, literally make me smile in my sleep. He even asked if it was okay that the song included, "I'm in love with you". Before I replied, this romantic scene of us started to play in my head. I'm singing the whole song to him telling him that I'm in love with him, in front of the boys and all the people that were worked with in the music world. I thought to myself that this can be the ideal way of saying "I love you". He deserves it but I just wonder how he's going to react. Will he accept it? Will he freak out and run away from me? I can't hold it in any longer honestly. I have to tell him one way or another.

Right now, we're getting ready to go to the studio where Ed is waiting for us. He knows about my plan and I can't believe I'm fucking doing this. I told Ed after he sent me the video and thanked him for writing this song. He has my back on this and will help me sing it to Louis. Louis doesn't know at all about this and about the words "I'm in love with you". 

We are all at a friend's house today just drinking and playing around and all I can think about is how to perfect what I'm going to do. My head is lying n the edge of the couch and I've been scrolling through my phone trying to distract myself from my true feelings. I pray that I don't fuck it up in the middle and ruin everything. I practiced and I practiced without Louis there and made sure that I hit every note correctly and show the emotion of the song. 

We just texted each other on the group chat saying that we should get going.I get up from the couch and put on my jacket that was hanging on the coat hanger. Louis's been talking to Sandy and another guy all night. The other boys have been around but I haven't seen them in a while. I walk onto the porch, waiting for all of them. "Harry! Where is he?" I hear Niall's voice yell from the inside. He opens the door and walks out with a bunch of other people following behind him.

"Oh there you are. Are you ready to go bro? Ed Sheeran wrote another hit for us!" He says, messing up my curls a little bit.

"Mhm, so ready. Where are the rest of them?"

"Well, Zayn is trying to sweet talk this girl, Louis is coming I just saw him say bye to everyone, and Liam is in the bathroom, he should be out soon."

"Uh, Okay." I say trying to hide my feelings from Niall.

"You okay? You look like you're stressed the fuck out." He asks, concerned.

"Not really but it's happy stress, if that makes sense. You'll see later on tonight." I tell him. I can see a smirk appearing on his face.

"Is it about Louis, Harry? Is it related to the song Ed wrote for us?"

I nod and grin to myself. "Yup... it's a big night tonight."

"Ooo tell me! I want to know, I promise I won't say anything."

"It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?" My neck almost breaks when I see Louis, Liam, Zayn come onto the porch. Fucking hell.

"Uh, nothing babe we're just chatting about the, um new video games we got." I try to play it off.

"You didn't buy any new video games." He says, knowing I'm lying.

"We did when you were out with Eleanor the other day." Niall tries to save me from my shitty lie.

"Well okay, are we ready? Our driver is two minutes away." Liam asks kind of irritated as he always gets.

Louis comes closer to me and holds my hand. "I can't wait to hear the rest of the song, love." He says in my ear. 

"Yeah, me neither. I think this can be the best one he ever wrote for us." Niall adds. 

I kiss him on the cheek. I try not not too give anything away. "I'm excited too."

Our car arrives and the driver comes out to open the door. Louis never lets go of my hand and we all go into the car.

***

Harry's Surprise - Louis's Point of View

"Hey guys. I want to thank you for coming and I just want to say that I'm honored to have another opportunity to write another song for you boys." Ed says to all of us. The boys and our other producers are gathered here in Ed's main studio. He's going to play us the final version of the song he wrote and I'm just shaking with excitement and anxiousness. I know Ed is the first one to know out of anyone that I love Harry. We are in a great place in our relationship but I don't know if it's a good time to actually tell him those words because of Eleanor and management shitting on our whole lives. I don't even know if he feels the same exact way I do. When it comes to this song, I don't want to become emotional when I hear it because I hate crying or becoming overwhelmed in front of people. It's so embarrassing but fuck it. It's about me and the boy who I adore and if I cry or breakdown it doesn't matter because I'm proud to say he's mine.

"It's been great working with you two. Thank you Harry and Louis for helping me write it. I don't think it would have been as successful if I wrote it by myself. It's lovely to hear about your relationship and how it's you two feel about each other. It actually brought tears to my eyes when I was trying to write the rest of lyrics." I look at Harry who is sitting right next to me and we both can't help but smile at each other.

"Before we get into anything, Harry has a special surprise for a special someone in his life. So I will let him take over now." I look at Harry wondering what he's about to do. He just grins, kisses me on the forehead and gets up. Everyone around looks confused but is cheering him on.

"Hello everyone. Um so all of you know that Louis and I have been together for sometime now. When Ed came to us about his idea of a certain type of love song, I was overwhelmed with joy because it felt really good for someone outside of our circle to hear about what we have for each other and to put it into words. I had this thought of singing it to you Louis to show how I really feel so yeah... Ed named this song "Little Things" and I hope you like it, love." He smiles at me and I see Ed take his guitar and tries to find the chords. I mouthed "Oh my gosh" in awe of what he's about to do. I honestly didn't see this coming.

Harry sits on top of a high stool that is right in front of us and Ed sits on another one right behind him. Ed begins to play the melody of it on his guitar. I never heard the actual chords of the song and it just sounds exactly how I pictured it. I can't help but look at my hands and laugh nervously. Niall and Zayn pat me on the back showing their supporting for us.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

But bear this mind it was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me"

Harry starts to sing to me and only me. One thing that he never fails to do, is to make me feel like I'm the only one that he wants. I'm the only boy in the room. The room can be full of people but it always feel like it's just me and him in there.

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile

You've never loved your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly"

"Aweeeee." I hear everyone in the room say. Shit, I start to tear up listening to the words. His voice is shaking a little bit and I can see he is trying not to make any mistakes. I blow Harry a kiss, to give a little bit more confidence and to let him know that this means everything to me.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to

I'm in love with you and all these little things"

The tears start to fall from my eyes after those words came out of his mouth. He loves me? He also starts to cry as well. There has been many nights that I've had, just thinking about telling him but holding it back because of what is going on. I just feel like I don't deserve him because of all that he has done for me and I haven't done half of what he's done for me. He gives a shy grin and continues.

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape

You never want to know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me"

I think of the conversation we had about what he told Ed and I can't believe I had an attitude with him about it. I didn't know it would come across as enchanting as this.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to

I'm in love with you and all these little things"

I just let it all out and began to sob. Niall, Zayn and Liam come to hug me and to try to keep me together.

"You never love yourself half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to

If I let you know, I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh"

I see him wipe his tears away trying to compose himself.

"I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to

And I'm in love with you and all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you, and all your little things"

Everyone gets up and claps for Harry and Ed. I start to run to him and give him the biggest hug. I cry even more in his arms.

"I'm in love with you too." I whisper into his ear. He lets go, shocked at what I told him. "Really?"

"Yup." Is all I can say. He starts to kiss me and it feels like it's just the two of us in the room again. 

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Well fuck this was a emotional chapter to write. Little Things is one of the most beautiful songs and seeing Harry always singing it to Louis throughout the years and Louis singing it to Harry makes me see that this song means a lot to them and I just wanted to show that. Thank you for reading💚💙💚💙 - Kay💕

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	34. You Don't Understand, What You Do To Me When You Hold Her Hand

Louis's Point of View

"Fucking hell." I whisper to my self. I throw my phone over to my bed because the anger is taking over me. Modest just sent me an email, informing me that I have to go to the Olympics with Eleanor to stunt once again. 

Throughout this past month, I have been on top of the world because Harry did the most unpredictable, loving thing I can imagine anyone ever doing for me. He sang to me telling me, that he's in love with me in front of all of the people we worked with and our band mates. I fucking cried and I can still remember that night like he was right there singing to me. Since then we've been closer than ever. We sneaked out on more dates to restaurants and places in the middle of the night, even if we had 0 sleep. It feels like we have the world when we can go out, even know there isn't anyone around to recognize us. It still sucks that we have to hide but at least we do what we can.

Now I have to fucking deal with this girl who I have no care for, again. The fans are catching up to the bullshit and it's fucking hard to see them continue to fight online and making videos and posts about it. 

It's hard to watch and read videos and articles about myself such as 'Is Harry and Louis together? Is Eleanor really Louis's girlfriend or just for PR?' because all of those so-called conspiracy theories are so true. 

I can't even count the amount of times I wanted to reply to fans' tweets, answering their questions about Eleanor being a beard and confirming that I am happily in love with Harry Styles.

"Louis! Louis! open the door!" I hear Harry yell from outside our apartment door. I immediately get up and open it for him. He runs in irritated shaking his head at me. 

"I'm guessing you left your keys in the apartment and called probably a thousand times, waiting for me to answer to see if I'll answer the door for you?" I asked him. I love to annoy him with rhetorical questions. 

"Bingo. What the fuck happened Lou? I needed to know if you were here, just in case you left and I wasn't locked out with the paparazzi on my back!" 

"Sorry, sorry. I was pissed off and threw my phone over there. It's also on silent so..."

"Baby what's wrong? Why were you mad? I'm sorry I yelled at you." He calms down and kisses me on the forehead. 

"It's okay love. Guess who I'm spending time with at the Olympics in a few days?"

"Fucking Eleanor." He whispers under his breathe.

Harry sighs and sits down on the edge of our bed. "I know it's just another stunt but I'm going to be honest, it just breaks me every time you have to be with her. We're growing and loving each other more and more every day, and then it's like they rip that away from us when they force you to go here and there with her." Harry vents to me. "When I see you hold her hand, kiss her, hold her, you don't understand what that does to me."

"Harry listen, what we have will never ever change. You know that right? No management or fake girlfriend will ever come between us. I know it fucking sucks that we lie and lie to the media and the fans. But if I ever had the chance to tell the world that you're mine, I would do it in a heart beat babe. But we can't." I take his hand and he immediately holds on to it, like he's afraid to lose me. I wish he can understand that I'm not going anywhere. "I believe we can one day. We have time Harry."

"You know me. I over think things. Shit, especially when me and you are spending time together and then fucking Modest sends her in just because the fans and the paparazzi find us. I have to sit there and watch you two and it just fucking hurts. If I leave, it's going to look suspicious, If I don't then my heart breaks over and over. " A tear falls down his cheek and I wipe it away. I start to tear up, feeling his pain. I grab his face so he can turn to me and I peck him on the lips.

"And I wish I can get her off of me, run to you, hug you, and kiss you, telling you how much I love you. I'd tell you she means nothing to me and you mean everything to me. I fucking wish Harry but I can't."

He finally turns to me giving me full eye contact, tears in his eyes. "I love you so much Louis. You have know idea. I just want us to be 100% together that's all that matters to me. But you're right we do have time. I need to stop exaggerating." 

"I love you more and you're not exaggerating. You're so right. This is all their fault. If they could just let us be, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Just remember, when I'm with her, my heart is yearning to be with you."

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Woaahhh, this was intense, I know. But we got to see Harry's true feelings about Eleanor and how much louis wants Harry to know he is the only one he loves. Thank you sooo much for reading! - Kay💖

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	35. The Gold Medal for the fakest stunt goes to..*

Warning: this chapter contains strong sexual content.

Louis's Point of View

In a few hours, a car will be on its way to come pick me up and take me to the Olympics in London. I've been so down lately as my mind goes back to the first time I met with Modest alone. I can never forget the look on Eleanor's face as she comes in, smiling and all giddy like it was nothing. Did she think that she was doing me this huge favor of hiding my sexuality? I still remember those two fuckers that made this happen in the first place. Threatening me and lying to me about how long I would have to fake it with her. Why couldn't I just fight them and get out of this whole thing? 

"Babe, please don't be sad. I can tell what you're thinking about from the look of your face. I know, I can't stand this either." Harry says, coming out of the bathroom. He makes his way over to me on the couch and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Every time I leave you to be with her, my world turns to gray. It's like---" He interrupts me by grabbing my face and kissing me. He breaks away and starts to kiss on my neck. A moan escapes my mouth as he finds my favorite spot and sucks on it. "Woah, Harry..." I'm shocked by his random actions.

"How about we stop talking about her and I'll make you feel a lot better before you go love. Is that okay?" 

I shake my head vigorously. "mm yes, please."

He moans into my neck making me even more turned on. I've been keeping this from him but I just want him to make love to me. We've been doing things here and there throughout our relationship but I'm just so ready for him to take me in our bed. I want us to be naked and our hands and lips to explore every part of us.

"Fuck, just make love to me already." I blurt out. He stops and has a surprised look on his face.

I shake my head. Why did I just say that out loud. "Dammit, I didn't mean for that to come out." 

"It's okay, baby. I had a feeling that you wanted to but I just feel like it's not the right time to do it yet. Modest is on our backs and I just want us to break away from them first. Even if they get rid of Eleanor and the other clones, that would be enough. I don't want us to have sex and then you go back to her. It just wouldn't be right."

"I'd knew you'd say that." I sigh, admitting to myself that everything he's saying is true. "Uh, why do you have to be right all the time. I want you so bad." I confess again.

"I want you so bad too. You don't even know how many times I wanted to make love when we're in our bed together and I'm holding you while we sleep."

"But why didn't you try?" I ask him. I'm kind of shocked at his revelation because I thought that maybe he wasn't ready for that yet because we never actually sat down talked about it. 

"Because I know that right now we're not in the right mindset because of what's going on. I love you and I just want to show you the right way at the right time. okay?"

"Fine.... I love you too." I kiss him on the cheek.

He leans in closer and kisses me again. I can feel his hands leading to my crotch. He starts to palm me through my pants. "I know what can make you think of me when you're with her." I start to pant as our kissing becomes sloppier. I whimper at the way he is making me feel right now.

Harry pulls away with a grin on his face and unbuckles and unzips my pants. He puts his hand inside my underwear and takes my cock out and starts to stroke it. I turn to him and I see him licking and biting his lip as he always does. The looks that we are giving each other right now makes me want to take off all his clothes. He jerks me off and I start to hold on to his leg as I grind into the couch. "Fuck Harry." I whisper.

"mmm, does that feel good babe?"

"Fuck yes."

"When you're with her, are you going to be thinking about me and only me?"

"Yes, yes Harry." He starts to rub his thumb on to the head. "Fuck, that feels so good." He starts jerk me off even faster than before. 

"Who made you this fucking hard? Who makes you want to cum like this?" 

"You Harry, only you! oh God." I feel the pre-cum ooze out from the head of my cock. Harry takes his fingers and scrapes it off. My eyes are glued to his every move. He licks his fingers slowly, teasing the fuck out of me. "You taste so fucking good baby. I want more than that coming out of you." He strokes my cock again and I can feel my orgasm building up. 

He let's go of my throbbing cock and I whine at the loss of contact. He gets up and takes off his sweat pants and underwear, never breaking eye contact. "What are you doing love?" I ask as my eyes lay upon his huge swollen dick. He chuckles and comes on top of me, straddling me. We kiss once again and my hands automatically go to grab his ass. Our dicks are touching each other ad I bite my lip at how intimate we are. "I think you're going to like this babe." He starts to grind his hips into my body slowly as he kisses my collar bone. "Fucking hell keep doing that, you look so good on top of me." I say in his ear. Where did this all come from? We have never done something like this before.

I can feel his dick getting even harder as he does the same movements over and over. His hands move into my shirt feeling all over my back and torso. "Uhhh go faster I'm so close." Harry listens to what I say and grinds even faster making me want even more from him. I bring his face closer to me kissing him again. "Shit, I'm so close too babe." At this point, I'm feeling all over him, touching all over his back and torso. My nails start to dig in the middle on his back. I'm trying not to get him fully naked so I can contain myself from taking it too far, but fuck I want to so bad. 

He picks up the pace and I start to pant even louder. "oh Fu--ck I'm going to come all over you Harry." 

"Uh, uh! Oh yes... holy shit. I'm right behind you.. fuck."

I throw my head back as I feel my cum spurt out all over his cock and stomach. "Ah fucking hell!"

Harry cums right after, all over my pants and shirt. He grinds out his high. I admire this beautiful boy on top of me.

"Ah Lou, that was so good." He gets off from on top of me and picks up his under and pants from the floor.

"I have never felt something like that before. I don't even know what to say to you. I'm going to go get us some towels." I tell him, trying to catch my breath.

I get up and went inside our bathroom. I take a look at the clock. Shit, I just forgot that the driver is coming soon. I have to shower and change. I grab a towel for Harry and take it to him. "The guy is probably going to be here soon, I have to get ready."

"Okay if you get a call I'll tell you even though I don't want you to go." He kisses me on the forehead and I rush to the bathroom.

💚💙💚💙

The Olympics Stunt: Louis's Point of View

"Hi Louis it's nice to meet you. I'm Katie David, one of the representatives from Modest." This woman tells me as she shakes my hand. I don't even smile at her.

"Hi." I say without any emotion. We're outside the arena waiting in line to go through security and enter inside. Eleanor is standing beside me holding my hand and I'm cringing at the feeling of it. 

"So Louis and Eleanor, this is the Olympics so you know what that means right? Cameras everywhere, so please hold hands, cuddle next to each other, kiss as many times as you can. Got it? I'll be sitting right behind you." 

"Got it Ms. David. It's nice to see you again." Eleanor replies. Her attitude makes me so sick.

"Great...." I roll my eyes and we start walking towards the front to where security is. 

"Hey guys. I need you three to put your bags inside of this container so we can scan it through the X-ray." The security guard tells us. We did what we were told.

"Okay now come one by one through the metal detector." After all of that we followed the staff to our seats.

I put on another grand performance as we walk through.

"All right don't forget what I told you two." She said as we all sat down.

"So, how's the album going?" She asks.

"Well we just finished writing Little Things which was written by the incredible Ed Sheeran for Harry and I." 

"That's great, I can't wait to hear it." She puts her hand on my leg and held onto my arm. Fuck I hate this.

"Yeah, and he also sang it to me in front of our producers and the boys and I confessed my love to him right after."

"Louis, if you're trying to make me feel uncomfortable, just stop it okay? I'm not the enemy here. I want the best for you. You may not believe me but I care about you."

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Harry made me cum all over him today before I got here? It was magical." I spat. The fucking nerve of her. 

She shakes her head and tries her hardest to smile through it. "Stop trying to get me to be okay with this. I will never be okay with us." I say in her ear. I then kiss her temple so that woman from Modest doesn't get suspicious. 

I even throw in a good ol' stage kiss in there. I look back at her and give her a fake grin.

"Stop trying to be this good girl when in reality your the one the biggest snakes I've ever met." 

We both laugh to make it look like I told her something funny. This shit is insane when you think about it.


	36. I Guess We Ship Bullsh*t Then

Louis's Point of View

"Why the fuck aren't you sticking up for her online Louis?" Sasha screams to me in the phone. Lately, our fans have been more involved online when it comes to our public lives. A lot of the people who support Harry and I have been spamming Eleanor and harassing her all over the internet. Even though I really can't stand her, I don't think anyone deserves that. "I don't know what you want me to d--" I try to come up with an explanation even though there isn't really anything to explain.

"How about you tell those crazy people you call fans to shut up about this Larry thing and tell them that you're happy with Eleanor! Can you do something useful for once?"

"Don't talk to me like that alright? Don't talk about them like that either! What they are saying is the truth and I can't believe that this has been going on for so long. I don't get it and I never will. I'm not doing it! I can't do that to Harry." 

"Just put those tweets to rest tonight. Reply to someone denying it right now or I will! Did I mention that I'll do it on Harry's account also! Do it Louis! Now!"

"Fine fucking hell!" I hung up the phone on her right away. What is Harry going to think? I don't want him to be dragged into this as much as I am right now. I know that he can't stand the sight of us together. Now I have to deny our relationship to the whole world on Twitter and add that Eleanor and I are happy. What the fuck?

The last time something like this happened, Modest was the one that made me tweet for Eleanor's birthday. They were the ones that added in the gushy fake shit. Why do they make such a big deal about it? Why can't they just accept the fact that people believe in us and that probably will never change.

I put my phone down to stop myself from doing it because I just can't, but I know I have to. Maybe she will forget about it and move on from it? No... because she always goes through with anything against Harry and I. Harry didn't take it well with the Eleanor birthday tweet, even though I explained to him that Modest did it. What got to him was the "Love you lots". It hurts that he doubts us sometimes when he sees me with her. That's why I remind him that my heart belongs to him everyday.

My mind goes back to what Sasha commanded me to do right now. My stomach drops and my skin crawls as I think about typing out a lie. I have to tweet something very specific, so that Modest could just leave us alone for a little while. Maybe this can give me and Harry peace? Fuck it, I don't know. All I know is I have to do it or else Harry gets fucked over. If they do it on Harry's account, his name and reputation will be tarnished and I can't have that. I can handle it but I know he can't. 

I get up and grab my phone pacing around the empty room. Harry is out with the other boys and I just needed the day since I was out with Eleanor all night yesterday. This makes it easier because he knows what's wrong with me every time. If he finds out before I do it, he will try to stop me. I look through my mentions and replies and read through anything related to us. 

I see one tweet of a girl saying that no matter what, we will never deny Larry. 

I think really hard about what I should say to get Modest to stop fucking with me and Harry. It has to be something convincing, maybe a little harsh so that the fans can step away, even though I don't want them to.

I come up with something and as I type it out, I start to tear up because at the end of the day, I'm always hurting Harry. It hits me that Modest always wins over and over and over again and the tears start to fall, wetting up my phone screen. "Hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that." 

I try to hold back the tears from coming down as they did before. I press send and I throw my phone in my bed once again. I sit down at the edge shaking my head in anxiety, terrified about how Harry is going to take this.

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Larry is real, always and forever!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next update will be soon! Thank for reading and I love you all!!!- Kay

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	37. Now Answer Your Husband

Harry's Point of View

I just got into bed and my mind is going crazy. I can't get that tweet out of my head. How can he say those exact words? I know that Modest had him up to it but 'bullshit'? Are you fucking kidding me? Louis was asleep when I came home and I didn't want to bother him. I keep tossing and turning.

I'm just lying on my back, thinking about the tweet over and over again. I can't even look at him, even though he sleeps like an angel. Tomorrow we have a busy day and all I want to do is hide from the rest of the world. I don't feel like seeing anyone, not even Louis. I just can't. I have never felt so frustrated in my life.

I turn my head to look at the clock and I have two hours left to sleep. It's about 4 AM and I'm barely up at this time. Only on crazy days but if I get the chance to sleep early, I'm in bed. I don't want to get into it in the morning with Louis at all. I just can't do it. I grab my phone and look for Niall's name through my messages.

"Hey Niall, you up?" I type in the message box.

I lock my phone and wait for a reply. Niall doesn't sleep that often so he should answer anytime now. I want to come over his house and get ready with him for the day. I know Niall won't mind since he probably knows what's up.

"Yeah Harry. Are you okay?" Niall replies.

"Not really. Can I come over.  
? I don't know if you saw the tweet but I just need to be somewhere else for today. I'm sorry, I know its early."

"Ofcourse Harry, come over. We'll talk when yoy get here."

"You're the best. I'll be right over.🤗"

I get out the bed without waking Louis up. I don't even try to change my pajamas. I put on a hat, hoodie and sunglasses so I can disguise myself just in case. I bring some things that I would need to get ready. I grab my keys and head out the door.

Niall's place is only 15 minutes away. I decided to walk. Somehow I always feel better when I take long walks no matter what's bothering me.

I make it to Niall's and I text him that I'm here. He comes and opens the door almost right away. "Hey." I say with a fake smile. I guess that walk didn't make a difference.

"Hey Harry. How are you feeling?" He asks as I enter into his flat.

"I don't know. I feel so confused and hurt. I know I shouldn't feel like this but I do. Modest obviously made him do it but I just--" I stop mid sentence and sigh.

"I know, I know." He rubs my shoulder lightly and I smile a little at his gesture. "Did you get a chance to ask him why he tweeted that? Do you even know if he tweeted it?"

"Yes he was the one that tweeted it."

"How do you know?" We both sit down on the couch.

"One of the inteens at Modest told me that he overheard a very heated conversation between Louis and Sasha on the phone and she forced him to tweet it." I bite my lip nervously. I emailed this intern that works for Sasha. It was the worst feeling I have had in a long time when I read what really happened. I thought maybe, just maybe she tweeted it. But no, he actually tweeted those words. I shake my head and lean back on the couch.

"What if he is lying? You know how shady Modest workers could be. I think you should hear it from Louis first."

"He's not lying. I've had genuine conversations with him. He is definitely not one of them. He's just working there becuase he couldn't get another internship. It's his only hope."

"There has to be some type of explaination. Louis would never intentionally hurt you. He loves you." Niall smiles.

I know he does and I love him too. I just feel like he keeps slipping away from me because of her and because of them. He keeps telling me that I have nothing to worry about but all I do is worry."

I hear my phone ring. I wince because I know it's Louis.

"Shit, it's him." I start to tap my fingers on the edge of the couch.

"You should answer. I'm going to go get some water." Niall gets up suddenly and walks to his kitchen.

"But Niall..." I whine.

"Love always wins Harry. Now answer your husband."


	38. Why?

Louis's Point of View- Continuation of last chapter

I wake up abruptly from my sleep because I didn't feel Harry's presence in our bed. Shit, where the fuck is he? I pick up the phone to call him, remembering what I did last night. Of course he's not here. I felt him come into bed with me but I was too afraid to tell him what happened. I didn't want to see him like that. I couldn't face him. I really hope he's with one of the boys. I dial him number. 

Ring

Ring

Ring

Pick up Harry. Please, please pick up love.

"Hey." He answers. It was more like a whisper. A tired, broken whisper.

"Harry. I-- I don't even know what to say. Where are you? I'm so sorry, I love you. Please, it's not what you think. Tell me where you are and I'll be there. "

There's a bit of a pause on the phone. Harry say something please.

"I'm at Niall's, getting ready for today." 

"Okay, I'll be right over." 

"Okay."

"I love you okay?" I tell him again.

"love you too." 

That made me feel a little bit better but who cares about how I feel at this moment. I jump out of bed, brush my teeth and put on my sneakers and head to Niall's. I don't want to see him like this. He probably knows it was me that tweeted in. I don't know how but he knows. I know him. His voice said it all.

***

Niall's House

I take a deep breathe and knock on Niall's door, literally shaking. 

Niall answers the door almost immediately. 

"Hey Louis."

"Hi Niall." My eyes try to see where Harry is and he's sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone with a blank look on his face

Niall steps out the way to let me in.

"Harry?"

He gives me a fake smile, and puts his phone away. He stares down at his hands for a few moments and looks back up at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm need to get a few things from my room..." Niall lies, leaving us alone in his living room.

I sit down next to him. I bite my lips trying to figure out what to say. He plays with his fingers, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"I know that you tweeted it Louis. I know that Sasha was yelling at you on the phone to do it."

My heart sank into my stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I--" 

"Why did you choose those words? Why?" He looks up with water in his eyes. 

"Babe I-- " I take his hand. "Sasha wanted me to deny the rumors once and for all and she said that if I didn't write something convincing, she would tweet something on your account too! At the moment, I didn't want to drag you into this so that's what I could think of to get her off our backs. I'm so sorry love. I didn't want you to get any hate." 

Harry wipes away a tear. "When I found out that you were the one that tweeted it, I didn't know how to feel. I know Sasha put you up to it, but it felt like all my worries came back. Remember when I told you how I felt about you and Eleanor? Right after you found out that you had to go to go with her to the Olympics? That same feeling hit me like a fucking hurricane and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about you and her together kissing and holding hands. I understand what happened but those words still hurt Louis. It really did." He confesses to me.

"I'm so sorry, love. I really am. I love you so much and I'm going to say this again, Eleanor means absolutely nothing to me. Nothing. You are everything." I see smile appear at the corner of his mouth. 

"Aweeeee." I hear Niall say from his room. We both chuckle and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Please don't ever think that there's anyone else. It will always be you Harry. Always. The only thing that was true about that tweet was the part where I said I'm happy. This is the happiest I've ever been. It's all because of you."

He turns to me and leans in to kiss me. "I love you more. You always know what to say to me." He smirks. He holds on to my my face and I rub his hand. I look into his beautiful green eyes and get lost into them for a second. 

"Can you promise me something?" He asks.

"Anything." I put my arm around him.

"If Sasha or anyone in Modest forces you to do anything, tell me first okay? We can figure it out together."

"I promise."

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	39. Girlfriend For The Winter

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Louis's Point of View

"Louis." I hear my name come from Harry's mouth. I turn to look at him and I see he's still napping. He usually talks in his sleep sometimes, but not as much as I do. I smile at the thought of him dreaming about me. He wanted to get a nap in before our meeting with Modest. We have a very important interview coming up for The Late Late Show and of course we have to "deny' our relationship once again.

"Fuck Louis. Yeah, keep doing that." I laugh at the words he just said. I guess he's having a sexy dream about me. I bite my lip and grin thinking about the times we had our passionate moments together. We haven't really been intimate in a while because of our busy schedules and that predicament we had with the bullshit tweet. Even though he forgave me, it still makes me feel sick to my stomach that I tweeted those words. I hear him moan a little. Damn, I wonder what were doing in his dream. I want to make it a reality right now. I'm three seconds away from touching myself.

Harry's phone rings from the dresser beside him and he wakes up. "Hey baby." He greet me before picking it up. I give him a small grin, thinking about what was just on his mind. He rubs his eyes and answers.

"Hello?" He puts his phone on speaker. I'm guessing it's someone from Modest.

"Harry? Where are you and Louis? Our meeting is about to start in 10 minutes." 

"Hello to you Liam. I thought it started in an hour."

"Didn't you get the email? It was pushed to 2:00."

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. "Alright we'll be there soon." He hangs up gets out of our bed and heads to our bathroom.

"So, did you rest well." I ask, with a huge smirk on my face. He looks at me sort of confused at first but then his eyes opened up really wide realizing what I'm referring to.

"Please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep." 

"Yeah, fuck Louis keep doing that!" I say teasing him.

"Ugh, shut up Louis.That's a sign that it's been too long." He winks at me.

"I know. I was this close to..." I take my hand and do a jerking off motion. 

He laughs and licks his lips. He starts to style his beautiful curls in the mirror. "Do we have to go to this meeting?" He asks, sounding annoyed. I rather do anything right now than go to that meeting. 

I let out a long sigh. "Sasha said it was mandatory. We already know what it's going to be about."

Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm going to say what I always say. Talk about it but not deny it."

💚💙💚💙

Modest Meeting- October 10, 2012

"Good afternoon everyone. Good for you two to join us." Sasha says pointing at Harry and I. We both give her a fake smile. We were only like 15 minutes late. We have been worse in the pass when it comes to getting to meetings on time. She takes some papers out of a folder and passes it around. 

"As you know, in two days you boys have a Late Late Show interview. We're just going to go over what you're going to be asked. Let's just get it this first one out of the way, Louis you're going to deny this Larry thing two again. Make sure you actually deny it this time."

I nod my head up and down. "Yes m'am." I say sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and goes to her next point. "Zayn and Louis, you're obviously going to talk about our girlfriends and how much it's hard to be away from them." I look at Zayn thinking back on the time where Modest set Perrie and him up together since Little Mix is under this company as well. Zayn actually fell for her and she did too so it's going pretty well for them at least.

"Harry the host is going to ask about your dating life so just say something simple. Make sure to say that you're single. By the way, a rumor about Taylor Swift is going to be mentioned so just give them something to talk about. Taylor will also be working with us very soon."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks.

"You're going to date Taylor Swift towards the end of the year so we can get more publicity. She is killing it right now in the industry. You two would be the perfect couple. Two of the most popular artists dating? It's a win on both ends."

Harry immediately gets infuriated. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His tone was something I have never heard before. 

"Why are you doing this to him? Why can't you just let me have the fake girlfriend?" I yell at her. I couldn't help it. I've gotten accustomed to Eleanor but I don't think Harry could go through with this.

"I'm out of here." Harry gets up and walks out of the conference room.

"What is wrong with you all?" I tell her. I get up and follow him.

"Harry." I call after him.

"Louis, I don't think I can do it." I give him a comforting hug and he starts to cry.

I let go of him and I see a few tears fall from his eyes. I wipe them with my thumb. "Please don't cry love. Come, let's sit down over here for a second." I guide him to the two seats that are at the end of the hall. His head is down and I can hear him sobbing even more.

"I can't do what you do with Eleanor. The only lips I want to kiss is yours. The only hand I want to hold is yours." His voice cracks between the tears.

"I know babe, I know. It's not going to be easy but I promise it's going to be okay." I rub his thigh and lean on his shoulder. "Eleanor didn't get between us and I'm pretty sure Taylor won't. If you think I'm going to feel a type of a way when I see you two, you're right but I just have to remind myself that this isn't forever. At the end of the day, I love you and you love me." I say to him as I wipe away more tears. 

I take my hand and pull his face a little closer. He looks away because I know that he hates it when people see him cry. I peck him on the lips. "I love you." He grins and looks at me. "I love you more." I peck him on the lips again. "No, I love you more." He chuckles and kiss my forehead. "I don't think that's possible Lou." 

We see the boys come down from the conference room. "Took you guys long enough." Louis tells them.

"We had to stay to see what else she had to say. I'm so sorry Harry." Niall says as he frowns.

"It's whatever. I think I'll be fine." Harry looks at me and smiles. 

💚💙💚💙

Social Media:  
Twitter: zsquad_zayn123 

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	40. Another World*

Warning: this chapter contains strong sexual content.

Louis's Point of View

Harry and I are getting ready for the Late Late interview. Our driver should be here soon. I roll my eyes at the thought of going. I try to distract myself from the negative thoughts and look behind me. I see thst Harry still hasn't put any pants or a shirt on. He is just in his underwear. He is fixing his eyebrows and double checking everything while holding a mirror in his hand. My eyes wander to his crotch and I bite my bottom lip. We still haven't been intimate in weeks because of all the interviews and promotion we had to do for Take Me Home.

Harry notices that I'm looking at him. "You like what you see?" He winks at me and continues to check himself out in the mirror.

"Do you want your dick sucked before we go?" I'm pretty blunt when it comes to what we do in the bedroom.

Harry laughs at what I just said. "Fuck yes. But Louis, the driver is coming in very soon."

"I don't fucking care."

He shrugs his shoulders and puts the mirror down.

Harry sits on the edge, looking at me with his hungry green eyes. "You ready baby? Or would you rather I---"

""Shut up Harry and just let me suck your dick. I haven't done this to you in a while."

"Okay." He does that sexy smirk thing. I walk closer to him and put my hand on his cheek admiring his beautiful face. He kisses my wrist in the cutest way and looks up at me. We both have a moment taking in each other. I can't believe I'm so lucky. This boy is literally my world. 

"I love you so much baby." He tells me. I run my fingers through his soft, gorgeous curls and kiss him on the forehead. "I love you too."

I start to kiss him hard and it leads to him laying down on our bed. I straddle him and grind my hips into him. His hands grip my waist as our kissing becomes lustful. I start to moan a little bit. It gets sloppier as he slips his tongue into my mouth. He sucks at the bottom of my lip letting me know he wants it so bad. 

I kiss down his neck and suck on that spot he likes. He slowly throws his head back in pleasure. My tongue licks the nape of his neck and my lips suck on it some more. I start to rub on his cock through his brief, making him breathe heavier. I grind on him even harder letting out a moan. 

My hands reach for his already erect penis. As soon as I pull it out of his underwear, Harry lets out a moan and I start to glide my hands up and down his shaft.

"Shit I miss this." I tell him.

"Mm me too baby. Show me how much you miss it." He says biting his lip.

I move to the side of the bed, folding in my legs to get comfortable and continue to jerk him off.

Harry starts to pant and lays down.

I start to slide my tongue up and down his cock. I suck the tip a little, teasing him. "Shit, just suck it Louis." He whines. I give him eye contact and take him in my mouth. I start to bob my head up and down taking in a little at a time. I have to be careful again, his penis is so big.

"Uh Louis, I missed your fucking mouth around my cock. You're so good to me sucking me off like this. Make me cum hard baby." He bites his lip as he grips his pillow beside him.

I take him out of my mouth and jerk him off again.

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard, you're not going to stop thinking about it today at the interview. Remember that day when you kept whispering in my ear about what you would do to me? I touched myself to you in the bathroom right after. I lied about it when you asked me. I came so fucking fast, babe. That's going to be you in a minute." I put him back in my mouth and start sucking fast, gripping onto to it.

"Fuck keep sucking my dick like that. I knew you lied that night. I remember. You're such a fucking liar." He moans a lot louder, and grabs onto my hair. "Oh yes, don't fucking stop."

"Mmm." I moan on his cock. My mouth starts getting tired so I take him out my mouth again.

Harry whimpers from the loss of contact. "Are you okay Louis? Do you want to stop?"

"No, no I'm good. I just need a second." I start to kiss the sides of his cock and suck on the sides.

"You're doing so good love... fuck." I start to massage his balls and suck on them. I've been watching gay porn when he wasn't around so I could be better when it came to this. I wanted to show him what I learned.

My hands begin to touch around his v line and thighs. I suck again because I can see that he is ready to explode right about now.

He grabs onto my head even tighter, his moans getting louder and louder.

"Fuck fuck I'm close, I'm close!" I speed up. I am also using my other hand to touch my crotch through my very tight skinny jeans. It's been erect for a while and I barely have contact. I should've taken off my pants before. I stop sucking once again.

"Hold on I need to take off my pants. I need to cum too." I ruin the mood and take off my skinny jeans and boxers. "mm okay." He takes his hand and touches himself. I lick my lips looking at how sexy he looks. "Louis hurry up I don't think I can last much longer."

After taking my bottoms off, I climb back onto the bed and take one hand and slide it up and down like before but faster. I do the same with my dick. "Uhhhh yes baby! Fuck yes! Ahhh yes!" Harry cums all over my hands and it slides down his penis. I'm still jerking myself off, very close to my orgasm.

I lick it off his shaft and my hands, moaning at the taste of him. "You taste so good, love."

"Now I want to taste you. Come lay down and let me make you feel good Louis. It's your turn." I do as he says and lay down on the bed. He sits up and sucks on it immediately. I throw my head back, arching my back because of good he is at this. "That's it, make me fucking cum babe. Mhm.. shit I miss your mouth on my cock too." I moan grabbing onto his head.

I suddenly hear his phone ring. I suck my teeth at the sudden interruption. He looks up at me raising his eyebrows. "Don't you dare stop to answer your phone." He smiles and continues to suck.

I look down at him just admiring how good he looks with my cock in his mouth. My eyes go to his lips checking out how plump they are. He is so perfect and he does not even know it. 

"Babe uh!" I feel my orgasm take over my body and my liquid shoot into his mouth. I grind onto the bed and grip his hair tighter than I ever did before. I feel by body shake and I arch my back as the rest of my cum enters his mouth. I haven't had an orgasm like this before. It was on another level. It's like he took me to another world. 

Harry comes off of me and I can see some semen dripping from his mouth. He takes his fingers and scrapes it off, sucking on his fingers slowly.

"Holy shit, that was the best orgasm I've ever had." He comes into bed with me and kisses me. I trying to calm down because my breathing is still heavy. He takes his phone and texts the driver.

"The best orgasm you've had so far." He winks at me and picks up my clothes from the floor. "You were so good baby. I see you've been studying?"

I chuckle really hard. I knew he would figure it out.

💚💙💚💙


	41. A Friend Of Ours

Louis's Point of View- Continuation of the last chapter

We are in the studio for the Late Late Show waiting in the Green Room to be called to go on stage. I am so flustered after what Harry and I just did before we got here. It is even harder to stop thinking about it because I am right next to him. I need to taste him again. I keep saying this to myself but I want him to make love to me more than anything. I want all of him and it is killing me inside. I know that he wants to wait until we have some breathing space from Modest and Eleanor is out of the picture. I have to respect that and I do agree with him. I just wish everything could be different with him. I just want a normal relationship with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask for?

I do not feel like denying Harry and I again. It's really irritating because we have been through this so many times. No matter what we say, some of the fans will never believe us. I actually find that quite beautiful because they can see the love between us. I just hate that we make it seem like their being delusional. I feel so guilty. Sometimes I lay in bed at night thinking of how much Modest makes us manipulate the media. What if we did not have to do that.

Sasha walks in, writing some things down in her agenda book. "Okay boys, so remember what we said in the meeting we had a few days ago." She stares me down, giving me a ruthless look. "Alright, alright. I remember." I tell her. I roll my eyes and put my arm around Harry. He smells amazing today. I lean in and get a closer whiff of his hair and exhale in contentment. He turns his head towards me, chuckling a little bit. Sasha sucks her teeth and starts to walk out the room. "Niall, make sure you sit between Harry and Louis." She walks out and slams the door behind us.

💚💙💚💙

The Late Late Show- October 12th, 2012

"The first band from these Islands to reach number one in America with their debut album, beating The Beatles and Coldplay, it's gone on to sell three million copies world wide. They've sold out arenas across the world and they're about to release album number two. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome global superstars One Direction!" Ryan Turbridy.

We walk and and we are immediately greeted by the host, Ryan Turbridy. We say hi, shake his hand and wave to the fans in the crowd. I follow Niall as we sit down in our assigned seats. I just want to be next to Harry again.

"Well, welcome back. I hope you're glad to be back in Ireland. Did you have a nice evening last night?" Ryan asks.

"It was a quiet one." Liam says.

"Buzzing. It was steady." I added.

"I know everything has gone bonkers with you guys. But in the middle of it all I know stuff gets written and stories get printed and all that kind of thing. So what I'm going to do is -- because some of the stuff is so odd, you can just say yes or no like let me know if it's true or false. So Niall, for example, you were seen in crutches and there's a story that you were attacked by a squirrel. Niall were you attacked by a squirrel?"

"Yes I was actually... No I'm only joking. I have a reoccurring injury from playing football. I've dislocated my knee ten times in two years." Niall admits. I hear the audience comfort him. 

I pat Niall on the back because I know how hard it was. The boys and I had to really help him every step of the way. He hated being in that condition. 

"So Liam, is it true that Victoria Beckham recoiled after you went in to give her a kiss?"

"It's an awkward moment, I mean, you're backstage meeting The Spice Girls and I was just thinking what do? What should I say to her she just stood back. It was like she was telling me 'don't kiss me'. Liam laughs at his explaination with Zayn.

"I viewed this first hand." I chime in. It was so funny. Victoria Beckham gave Liam a hard time that day.

"Why don't you give us the run down?" Ryan asks.

"I just didn't really know where to look. I just approached her and said hi and I thought that was enough but Liam went in for the full snog."

💚💙💚💙

"Is it true that Taylor Swift invited one of you for dinner quietly after her show one night recently? Which one of you did she invite?" Sasha really was not lying when she said Taylor was going to be introduced to the media soon.

"You take this one Harry." I blurted out. I was trying to lighten the mood but I just remembered he was so fucked up a few days ago about it. I look at Harry, he just shakes his head not really knowing what to say. He is probably thinking back at that Modest meeting. Shit, I know exactly how he feels. I will never forget the day I was first introduced to Eleanor and the idea of us faking it to the public. It was one of the worst feeling in the world. It was like I lost all control of everything. I have been feeling a lot better about it because of Harry, but Eleanor needs to go. I can't wait until she's out the picture. It's suffocating but Harry is makes it easier to breathe.

"Louis do you want to deny it?"

"Yeah it definitely wasn't me." I make sure that it is clear. I do not like Taylor already. The fact that she agreed to do this to Harry is shocking to me. She seems like she is down to Earth and would always do the ethical thing in the music business. I guess I was wrong.

"Zayn?"

"Definitely wasn't me."

💚💙💚💙

"Harry, is it true that you kissed a girl under 40?"

He blurts out a fake laugh. I hate when they ask stupid questions like this. Even if Sasha told him to ask it, how fucking desperate can you be to try and make us look straight?

"Is it true Harry that you're looking to settle down?"

"It's not like I'm looking for someone. I think that if I met someone who I liked then--"

I cough to distract the conversation so he does not have to explain himself to Ryan. I know that once he starts talking, he would not know how to end his answer properly. 

The audience starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing, it's a fair question."

"No it wasn't." I whisper to Zayn and Liam. I am starting to get irritated by this interview.

"Louis what are you snagging at?"

"Oh nothing I had to cough quietly but in the end I just did a terrible job at it." I lie.

"So Harry it must be impossible to meet a girl in a sense of --"

"I don't know I think it's because we travel a lot and stuff." He tries to get this question answered as quickly as he can.

He cuts him off and asks, "Do you ever go on a date?" Yeah, with me. 

"Yeah I guess."

Where?

"London!" I smile to myself at Niall's answer. Harry and I love to go to London secretly and just do whatever.

💚💙💚💙

"Zayn you have a girlfriend, and when you're in a band like one direction is it hard?"

"I don't want to say it's hard but obviously you have difficulties and you're away a lot of the time and when you get back to them it means so much more because when you have that time you want to make the most of it." I nod my head at the answer. I am thinking about Harry when he said this. Every time I am finish with Eleanor and I come home to Harry, I feel like the weight of the world is off my shoulders. Even though 90% of the time we're in public, the time Harry and I have to spend alone time together makes me the happiest boy in the world.

I cringe a little because I know he's going to ask about Eleanor next.

"You're in the same boat Louis and have the same thing going on."

"Yeah, yeah I mean.."

I see Harry get uncomfortable. I hate it when it gets to this part of the interview.

"It is difficult at times when you're away you know we spend enough time in London, I mean recently so it's good." I give a little out about what Harry and I do. It is sort of like I am telling the world about us except I can not. 

"Who is Larry Stylinson?"

"A friend of ours." Niall jokes. Here we go again. 

"That is a conspiracy of fan fiction that is made up between me and Harry." I smile because of the reactions from the audience. 

"Spell out for us will you? What is the conspiracy?"

"Well it gets pretty graphic.. um it's just that apparently me and Harry are together, my girlfriend isnt real..." I try to make my facial expressions as believable as possible.

"Oh seriously?" The host asks so curious.

Oh yeah, it's serious."

"I thought that it was a joke."

"You opened the can of worms now."

"I didn't realize that. I just thought that people in the magazines were annoying you."

"Could say that, yeah." I am always careful with my words.

But they talk about a bromance, who lives together?"

"We all live on our own now." Harry lies. 

"You lived together for a while right?"

"Me and Louis lived together and now we don't anymore." I bite my lip of the lie.

"We don't like each other anymore." Niall jokes the audience laughs.

***

"Harry the tattoos that you been putting on you?"

"Yeah, I got them today." 

"Can we see?"

"My jacket won't come up."

"So what is it of?"

It says "Things I can and Things I can't" as he points to his right and left arm respectively.

"What does that mean?"

"It's just quirky." I know that Harry got those tattoos this morning because of us. I asked him what it meant but he keeps saying, 'You'll see'."

💚💙💚💙

"Let's talk about The White House, you met First Lady Michelle Obama right?"

"Yeah, she's very lovely!" I admit. I love her. She was so kind and welcomed us into her home with open arms.

"So did they invite you to the White House?"

"Well the girls are fans and they invited us to an Easter egg hunt but we couldn't go because we were on tour. Yeah, we turned down the president." Niall explains. We all laugh at what Niall just says.

"The girls then came to our show in Washington."

"Okay very nice. You think Michelle is hot Harry?"

"She's very lovely." Harry gets annoyed once again and I just suck my teeth at that question. I find it disrespectful actually. She's the First Lady, have some respect. Sasha would really stoop this low? Disgusting.

💚💙💚💙

Hi Anya, what is your question?"

We're taking a few questions now. I love talking to the fans and answering questions.

"Lads, if you could relive one day which day would it be?"

"I'll kick it off and I'll say the day that we got put together as a band." I remember when Harry held me in his arms, like we were meant to be together. I don't even want to think about what ifs. What if I didn't wake up on time for my audition? What if Harry had gotten through as a solo artist?

"I'd say day that we got through to the live shows. It was like the real moment when we were first together---" I cut Harry off.

"Haha, you didn't get a clap." Everyone in the audience laughs.

"His answer was good, mine wasn't." Harry tells the crowd. I love messing with him.

💚💙💚💙

After the Interview

"Louis! What the hell did I tell you, you stu--" Sasha says from behind me.

"I told you I'm not going to deny it. Stop asking me to do it. You should know better by now." 

"You're going to be very sorry." She storms off to some room at the studio. She says that all the time, but at this point I really do not care.

"So glad that's over." Harry says walking towards me. 

"Now we can pick up where we left off, if you know what I mean.." I lick my lips, horny as ever.

Harry nods and puts out his hand for me to hold. 

"Boys, your car is here, have a good night!" One of the stage crew members informed us.

"We sure will, sir." Harry says while looking me up and down, biting his bottom lip.

My skinny jeans start to get a little bit tighter. I lean into him as we walk to our car, smiling at the thought of what is to come in our bedroom.

💚💙💚💙


	42. Quote Unquote

Song for this Chapter: Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert

Harry's Point of View

Flashback: July 27th, 2012- Harry gets the "I can't change" tattoo

"I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted too. My love, my love, my love he keeps me warm..." I sing along to my radio as I put on my clothes. Same Love by Macklemore is playing and I've been obsessed with it ever since it came out. I listened to the lyrics very closely and realized how much it relates to me and Louis. I decided to get a tattoo today of the lyric "I can't change". Louis doesn't know I'm getting it because I wanted it to be a surprise again. I love the look on his face when I come home with more tattoos related to our relationships. He's absolutely terrified of getting tattoos and I find it adorable. Maybe someday he can get some with me.

Louis is at the studio with the other boys working on finishing the album. I lied and told him I wanted to relax at home from all the interviews we've been doing all week. He probably knows that I wasn't telling the truth since I can't lie no matter how hard I try.

I put on my sneakers and go into my car. "Another tattoo Mr. Styles?" My driver John asks me. "Yup. This one's for him again." I smile at him through the rear view mirror. "I love you two together. Always fight for each other okay? Don't let them break you guys apart. What you two have is beautiful."

"Wow, Thank you John. I really appreciate that. I don't even know what to say." I grin from ear to ear as his words replay in my head. I never knew he felt like that. "I see how everything effects you two from your management to that girl he's faking the relationship with. It hurts to see that you have to go through that and I wish it could be different for you both."

"Yeah, I know. It's been so hard John. I've cried so many times just thinking about what Louis and I have been through. Sometimes when he's sleeping, I just stay up and cry because I know how hard it's been for him and it just sucks to see him with her. I try to stay strong and positive for him and he does the same for me. That's what makes us work. That's why I love him. I believe we will be free one day. We're still young. We have time." It feels really good to talk to him like this. The fact that he's on our side makes me feel so much better.

"I have a feeling you will be soon, honestly. Just remember what I told you okay?" I look at him again and give him a soft smile. I look out the window and we're already here.

"Of course I will. Thank you John. I'll see you in a bit."

I walk into the tattoo shop and spot my go to artist who is also my friend, Declan.

"Hey Dec, I'm here for another one."

He turns around and immediately smiles. "Harry! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been better. You know, hanging in there. We're trying to get our album finished. It's been a crazy wild ride. I'm so exhausted Declan, you have no idea."

"Yeah I feel you. I know it's hard. What are you getting today? Is it for who I think it is?"

"Yes, I want the words "I can't change" , right here." I point to the wrist I want it to be on. "Okay! I'll be right with you. I'm going to go get some more ink. See you in a bit. By the way, I love when you come in and I get to see the tattoo ideas you have for you and him. It's beautiful."

"Awe, you're too sweet, stop it."

Declan laughs and runs to the back of the store, taking out the ink from the closet.

"Okay, I got it. So how have you guys been. Is it getting better?"

"Yes, actually it kind of is. I actually have some great news! Ed Sheeran wrote us a song and I sang it to him and told him I loved him and he said it back. We're stronger than ever now."

He nods his head and smiles, as he sets up to needle. "I'm so happy for you both! That's the most romantic thing I have ever heard. I wish I was there!"

"Thanks man. I'm having a great time being with him. He's amazing."

💚💙💚💙

I come home and see Louis sitting at the kitchen table, eating. "Love, is that you?" I walk over to him and give him a kiss on his lips.

"Hi baby. How was the studio today?" I try to steal a fry off of his plate but he hits my hand away.

"Ouch Louis!"

"Sorry babe, you know how I am with my food. I haven't eaten all day."

"You can't even give your boyfriend one fry? Wow..."

He picks one up and rolls his eyes playfully. "You're lucky I'm in love with you." I kiss him on the cheek and take it from his hand. 

"So where have you been? I thought you wanted to relax at home."

I chew on the fry nervously and point to the tattoo I got.

He whispers to the words that are on my wrist to himself. He realizes the meaning of it after all the times I've been the song all the time out loud in our flat.

"Harry..." His eyes start to fill with tears. "I love you so much." He gets up and gives me a hug. I rub on his back a little bit, and give him a little kiss on the cheek "I love you more." I whisper in his ear. "Not possible Harry."

He lets go and wipes a tear from his eye. "You've been driving me crazy playing that song all the time but I think it's probably one of my favorites now."

💚💙💚💙

Present Day-October 15th 2012 - Louis gets the quotation marks tattoo

Louis's Point of View

"It's a surprise Harry, like your tattoos were." I kiss him on the nose and hold his hand as we are driving to get tattoos together. I never thought I would be doing it. A few days ago I got a screw on my ankle with Harry to see what it would be like. It didn't even hurt that much honestly. After seeing all the tattoos Harry got for me, I might as well get one. 

Today I'm getting quotation marks on the same spot he got his "I can't change", so that when we hold hands, it comes together. I saw that some couples do complimentary tattoos and I just thought why not? I think it would be our way of telling everyone we're in love and we're never giving up on each other. When he got that tattoo this past summer, I was so speechless and couldn't even respond to anything else but "I love you." , just like when he sang Little Things to me in front of everyone that we knew. 

"I can't even believe we're doing this together again. Louis Tomlinson is actually getting a couple more tattoos? Are you really my Louis or are you a replacement?"

"No I'm a replacement, Louis is in the Bahamas catching a tan."

"Without me? How dare he! I need a vacation too!" We both laugh at our little jokes. I catch our driver John smiling at us through the rear view mirror.

"Okay boys we're here. See you later!" 

"Yup see you John." Harry says.

I wave goodbye and we both walk into the parlor.

There's no one in here. We had the shop close for a little while since it was both of us coming in. 

"Hi boys. It's good to see you both here together." Declan says. I only met him once, but I know he means a lot to Harry. He's done most of his tattoos and it always came out the way he wanted them too.

"Hi Declan." We both say at the same time. We look at each other. "Jinx!"

Declan laughs. "You both are too cute. What would you like today Harry?"

"I just want the very famous Pink Floyd album cover." 

"Okay no problem. Louis, I know you already called and said what you wanted and how you wanted it to be kept a secret from Harry."

"Dammit Louis." I throw my head back in laughter because I knew that it would annoy the shit out of Harry. 

"So Louis, you can head to the back of the shop, Lila will do it for you." I turn my head and see a young girl with red hair smile at me. "See you love." I wink at him. He rolls his eyes and smirks. "Whatever."

I walk right over to her. "Hi Louis, it's pleasure. Declan told me what you wanted. Are you ready?" 

"Let's do it!"

15 minutes after.

"Okay, you're all done! Have a great day Louis!"

"Thank you Lila. See you soon." She gives me a soft smile and starts to clean up.

I look down at my wrist and see how lovely the quotation marks look. I can't help but think of how cute we're going to do look when we hold hands.

I walk towards the front and see Harry sitting down. 

"Hi Love, you're all done?" I ask.

"Yup. So...?"

"So..?" I walk right over to him and sit down next to him. I take his hand and interlock our fingers. "Look at our wrists."

Harry smiles anxiously and takes a look at them. His "I can't change" tattoo connects perfectly with the quotation marks I just got. 

"Oh my God. You didn't."

"I did." 

He puts his arms around me and kisses me all over. I chuckle really loudly because it tickles a little bit. "Baby, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I didn't think you would ever get tattoos that would match mine. I'm thinking you were going to get something reckless, that's why you didn't want to tell me."

"No, no Harry. Honestly, I'm mostly going to get tattoos for us. Maybe a few here and there for me but overall, I think this could become our thing."

"Yeah, our thing. I love the sound of that."

💚💙💚💙

A/n: omg I loveddddddddddddddd writing this chapter. I really wanted to capture what the matching tattoos will mean for the both of them. Ahhhh Louis finally wants tattoos for Harry. I love itttt!! Thank you reading my loves!! Comment you favorite Larry tattoo! Mine is the anchor and the rope!!! - Kay

Social media:

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	43. Part 3: Take Me Home To My Boyfriend

Louis's Point of View

Half and Hour Before the Take Me Home Live Stream Q & A- October 30th, 2012

Our second album is coming out in ten days and the boys and I can't even believe it. The process of recording it was not easy at all. Do you know how many times our ideas have gotten rejected from the producers and song writers at the record label? Especially the songs that I've written for Harry. 

One of the songs that wasn't written by any of us but still described my relationship with Harry is definitely, They Don't Know About Us. When I first heard the recording, I broke down and Harry had to bring me back from all the thoughts I was having. Every thought that I was suppressing, from the CEOs of Modest telling me to date Eleanor to Sasha constantly playing with our relationship like it's some baseball game came back like a fucking hurricane. I have never been so overwhelmed with anxiety and negativity. The other side of the lyrics makes me so happy because it's true. Modest thinks Harry and I are just disobedient boys who just want to fuck each other. They don't know absolutely nothing that goes on between Harry and I. We are so in love that it hurts. It hurts when I'm away from him and with Eleanor. All I could think about is how numb he is feeling when I'm away with her. Obviously when I have to show affection it's just acting but Harry still gets jealous. He always says the only lips that I should be kissing is his and I totally agree. 99% of our kisses are forced by Modest when they are with us the other 1% is me adding on to the part I'm playing. Trust and believe that I wouldn't hear the end of it from Sasha if I don't kiss Eleanor when we're by ourselves.

In about 30 minutes, the boys and I will be doing a live stream with Scott Mills. We're waiting for Modest representatives to come and train us on what to say for this live stream, once again. I take Harry's hand and rub his knuckles with my thumb. He turns his head and mouths 'I love you', with a huge grin on his face. 'I love you more', I whisper to him.

"Hey guys, you know you can say those things out loud right? You don't have to hide anything when you're around us." Zayn says as he leans at the end of the table to make eye contact with us.

"Aweeee." Harry and I say in unison. The boys chuckle and we're interrupted by two men we recognize from Modest coming in to the room. 

We all sigh in unison and roll our eyes mentally to see what they come up this time. 

💚💙💚💙

One Direction Live Stream for Take Me Home Album - October 30th, 2012

Louis's Point of View

"Hello I'm Scott Mills and welcome to a special One Direction U Stream. I will be with you for the next 50 minutes and so will One Direction!" Scott Mills points to us and we all cheer to the camera, as we burst little confetti into the air.

"It's a Halloween party!" I yell out.

"Actually we spent a lot of money on this One Direction phone box and we've just about managed to squeeze on this sofa." Scott tells us.

I move around a little on the couch, feeling out the couch. "It's actually a very nice sofa." 

"It's quite comfy actually." Liam chimes in.

"Listen if you want to get in touch with us, the hashtag is 'ask 1D' . Ask us questions, and I'll be reading it off this iPad. There will be stuff coming in and I won't be able to read it out because ---" Scott Mills tells the camera.

"It would be too explicit." The stuff I read on Twitter sometimes, my goodness. 

"...Because it would be too rude or you wouldn't want to answer no. How have you been, good?"

We all say yes in our own ways, talking over each other. I start to get annoyed because my mind goes to the brief meeting that we had with Modest.

"Obviously there's a lot going on with the European tour and the album coming out-- oh let me show you this."

"Are you quite finished?" I say, thinking out loud. Dammit, I know the mic probably picked that up. I bite my lip nervously as Scott Mills hands us the Limited Edition of Take Me Home. I'm just a little over this interview already. As always, Modest leaves a bad taste in my mouth. This is supposed to be fun and relaxed but it's really not.

"This is the limited edition of super duper deluxe box set." Harry lifts up the box at us like it's show and tell.

" Well, open it." Scott orders Harry.

"We'll come to that, don't rush." I interject. I don't like how pushy he sounded when Harry is trying to describe it. Let my boyfriend speak.

"You get, said picture book, with the album inside. There's pictures of Tommo playing football and there's me, don't know what's going on there." 

I look back at the good times of the pictures that Liam is showing us. I laugh as I see some of the photos thinking back at those specific moments. Liam puts the book down on his lap and grabs the T-shirt.

"You also get a T-Shirt..." He lifts it up and shows the camera.

"..and a little box to put your pens and pencils in."

"So tell me what it's been during these crazy few months."

I shake my head and whisper to Liam. "I'm not sure." I feel a frown come on my face and I continue looking at our picture book to avoid having to answer the question.

Harry takes the question. "It's been pretty full on. I mean obviously making the album and stuff for now we've obviously been in love with the process and we got quite a lot of trips coming up and stuff, so yeah." 

"is there any country you haven't been to?"

"We havent been to Phillipines."

"Japan!" I really, really want to go to Japan.

"We haven't been to Asia at all have we?" 

"No we haven't been."

"We only stopped off in Hong Kong." 

"They have good food." 

***

"On the album, my big thing is Little Things, yeah. So the Ed Sheeran thing how did that happen?" 

"Well last album we did moments with Ed so yeah, it just kind of came from there." Liam says.

I roll my eyes in my mind because of how he just described the song about Harry and I. This is the song that literally defines our love. I know it's not his fault because he's programmed like this and it's almost like he believes what comes out of his mouth sometimes. Lately, it seems like Liam would do anything Modest says when it comes to lying to the media. He would do anything if it's for the "good" of the band.

I scoff and turn at him. "That's putting it short, really." Even today, Modest told us to keep the answer to Ed Sheeran and Little Things questions, short and simple. They know that it's about me and Harry and they always said don't make it about us.

"So Ed wrote that song and it went down really well off the last album and then obviously he kind of gave this one to us and we--" 

"We got another great one off the album as well!" I cut Harry off because he's about to do exactly what Liam did.

"We were actually there listening-- to record a different song--" I try to distract myself so I decide to fix Harry's shirt. It was hunched up by his shoulder. It actually looked pretty weird so I would of fixed it regardless.

"...and then they played it to us and they were like "We have this we thought you might want to use this for the album." They played it to us and we were like let's do that one." Harry lies. Modest literally told him to say these exact words literally 15 minutes ago.

"Yeah it was ---" I can't even add on to the lie because of everything that happened during that time. Harry literally said he was in love with me in front of everyone we work with. I told him I loved him back. How can I lie about that?

💚💙💚💙

"Hello Brazil, Alyssa says if you could wish for anything money can't buy, what would it be?"

"Freedom... for love and peace." Harry tries to play it off. When something triggers him, he says things at the top of his head sometimes. I know exactly what he meant freedom. 

I try to not react to what he says and think of something so we can move on. "Time to have a dog." Me and Harry really want a Maltese dog one day.

"You want a dog?" Scott asks.

"Yes! Don't you know that you can keep little monkeys as pets, squirrel monkeys!"

Liam turns towards me and asks, "What would you call them though?"

"Mario!" Harry tells them. Harry was the one who told me about this.

"Yeah Mario."

💚💙💚💙

Harry's Point of View

"Neava asks, what is your favorite song on the new album?" Scott reads another question.

"Uh should we go-- starting with me? Okay, my favorite song is Kiss You." Zayn doesn't really like the album. He just picks Kiss You because he loved shooting the video.

"Last First Kiss." Niall says.

"Skip me Liam, you go." I think Louis is trying not to make it about the both of us. 

I look into the list and I had to point to the song that Louis and I love other than Little Things which is They Don't Know About Us. "I actually really like this one." I had to since he's right there holding the book. It's like saying I love you to him.

"I'm going to go Little Things and Summer Love." Liam answers.

"I'm going to go with Little Things and Heart Attack." I choose Heart Attack just in case Modest has a problem with me saying Little Things is my favorite.

"I say a different one every interview but I'm going to go with Over Again." 

"Really?" All of us look at Louis confused. He never said that to me.

"Nice." I play it off. I listened to Over Again a few times and it made me think of what ifs. What if Louis and I had another chance to do things our way. What if we met outside the X-Factor? What if Modest didn't care?

"This is from Jackie, can each of you explain one of the tattoos you have starting with Styles."

"Explain the G." Niall says. He reminds me not to talk about the tattoos that are for Louis. 

"Okay, so this is for a friend of mine, an American friend and his american football team is the Green Bay Packers. We basically agreed that if they win the Super Bowl the next day, I would get the symbol tattooed but I didn't have time the next day. So I said, "Are they going to win?" and they said "They're definitively gong to win." I got it tattooed and then the next day they lost." I finish telling the story and shake my head.

Everyone laughs at me.

"Wow Harry, now it's there forever. Liam Payne." Scott points to Liam for his turn.

"So mine is "Everything I ever wanted, nothing I'll ever need." It's about my family and these four boys right here.

"Well I'm going to go with these two quotes that don't have a quote in it and I just thought it looked cool. It doesn't live up to Liam's romantic sweet little thing. I just thought it looked cool." I try to stop my self from smiling from ear to ear. He really picked the quote tattoo after all that torment from the meeting. "Pick a tattoo that's not obviously about the two of you."

"Thank you." Liam replies to me.

It's Zayn's turn. "And people ask me about this tattoo and it doesn't have a meaning other than the fact that i like comic books."

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

"Larry says if I had 10 ice cubes and you have 11 apples how many pancakes can fit on the roof? Purple because aliens don't wear hats." Harry turns to me immediately and I do the same. We both smile knowing that the Twitter account is probably a supporter of us.

"Harry spends his time reading joke books an trying to get funny." I confess to them.

"Harry likes making up jokes on his own." 

Tell us a joke harry."

"Harry is really funny tell us a joke." I encourage him to tell us one of his bad jokes.

"Why did the baboon say to the giraffe 'why the long face? "Harry asks.

"Why?" We all ask in unison.

"Because he thought his neck was his face." Harry starts to chuckle slapping his knee. He actually thinks that joke is funny.

"That is there with one of the worst jokes I've ever heard." I tease him.

"Its so bad, its funny!" Zayn says into the camera. 

"But i also quite like how hilarious he finds his own jokes!" Scott laughs along with us.

"Yeah yeah yeah you can see him smirking as he telling the joke. You tried baby but you failed it." I tried to not let it get on the mic, but I'm pretty sure I failed that. Oh well. Harry gives me brief eye contact when I say those words and looks away because he's nervous of what they might think behind the camera.

Everyone looks surprised I just called Harry that in public. The same representatives from Modest stared at me like daggers but I just shrug it off.

"Okay we're going to play A Bit of Little Things-- oh should I ask some questions now?" Scott asks as he looks off from behind the camera.

"I love that, they're behind the camera saying to move on. It is not directed at all!" The words come out and I just go along with it like it's a joke. The boys laugh and follow my lead.

"Really natural!" Zayn says.

"Tell me about Little Things." Scott cuts us off.

"Little Things is the second track on our album." Harry tells Scott.

"We found this out last night too." Liam randomly spill this information out.

"Thank you Modest!" I literally can't take how they treat Little Things like it's a fucking joke. 

"Its a little bit different this time." Harry tries to change the subject. I know I made him feel uncomfortable.

"It is!"

💚💙💚💙

Harry's Point of View

"This is the last question sorry guys, if you had to choose 3 people for 3 years, who would you pick?"

Zayn goes first. I'd take my girlfriend, i'm going to take Danny my mate and I'm going to take Louis with me." Really Zayn? Leave Louis for me even though I can't say his name.

"Well that's going to cause issues now isn't it?" Scott asks.

"Its cool, its cool because there's ways of doing things . I'm going to take Louis with me but who's Louis going to take with him?" I know he would pick me if he could say my name.

"one of the worst ways of answering it... there's ways of doing things." I get annoyed at Zayn for choosing Louis. He sits forward and gives me a playful smile. I'm not laughing.

It seems like Niall knows what he wants. "Grills , Gordon Ramsey to grill the stuff he gets and the producer of Shipwrecked."

Scott points to Louis "Louis?"

"I would take..."

"Do you want us to come back to you louis?"

yeah!"

Liam: Andy, Ben Winston, and Louise, so we can compare tattoos.."

"Harry Styles."

"I would take David Ettenberg, Cliff Richard---"

"Who?"

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Okay back to you Louis."

I would obviously take Pablo, Mario the Monkey, and Doc Cotton from Eastenders."

"Why would you taking Doc Cotton."

"I think she would be quite feisty." Oh really Louis?

We all talk over each other once again.

"On that note it's time to say bye. Thank you for watching this U stream."

I love you Doc Cotton!" Louis screams into the camera as he waves.

"Thank you so much for what you have done for us so far this year and ever we cannot wait for you to hear the rest of this album! We hope you enjoy it and we'll see you soon." I tell our fans.

"And thank you to Scott!" Louis yells out while giving him a round of applause

"Yes! thank you for watching this One Direction U stream! goodbye!"

We all wave goodbye.

💚💙💚💙

Take me Home is released - November 9th 2012

Louis's Point of View

"Hi boys welcome to your Take Me Home release party. Would you like a drink?" The hostess tells us. Our album was released today and the fans are already in love with it. Radio stations have been giving our singles air play, all day. I can't even explain this feeling. We're so proud of everything. Even though we didn't get some ideas approved, it feels amazing to say we have another album to our name.

"Sure!" I yell. I know Harry is rolling his eyes. 

We all take a glass from the tray she was holding. 

"Can you believe this? The CEO says we could have another #1!" Niall says.

"Shit, it's still seems like a dream to me." Zayn says taking a sip of his drink.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn find some couches to sit on, Harry starts to follow.

"Hey Harry come here."

"Yeah Lou?"

"I just want to say, thank you for sticking with me through literally everything. I don't think I can live without you. No matter what happens, you're my home. Whatever these people try to do to us, I know that we can make it. I love you so much." 

He leans in as a tear falls from his eyes. He kisses me and gives me a hug.

"I love you more baby. And no, you're my home. You've always been and I know you'll always be my home." He whispers to me in my ear.

A few tears fall from my face and I sniffle.

He lets go and wipes them away.

"Why are we like this?" I ask playfully, laughing as more tears start to fall.

"I don't know why but I think we're pretty awesome." He laughs and leans in, pecking me on the lips.

💚💙💚💙

A/n: WE FINALLY MADE IT TO TAKE ME HOME ERAAAA YAYAYYYYYY!!


	44. Let's Be Alone Together

Song for this chapter- Catch Me by Demi Lovato

Some lyrics-

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

So please don't catch me

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

The boys and I finally have a day off but tomorrow we're right back again doing what we always do. I think we have to attend this meeting to talk about our Madison Square Garden show that's coming up in about a month. I'm so overwhelmed that we're actually playing the greatest arena in the world. I can't thank the fans enough.

Today I decide to surprise Harry with a romantic date. I rented out a yacht on a private dock for us not too far from our hotel. I have so much planned for us on and off the yacht and I just can't wait to see his face. I just want it to be us today. No Modest, no distractions, just us. Harry is always the one that surprises me with romantic dates. It's like he always wants to impress me and is afraid of how I'm going to react to it. I always love his surprises and he doesn't need to act like that at all. I love him whether we stay at home all day and do nothing or if he takes me some place fancy. It doesn't matter to me.

I sit up from my bed and take me phone off my table. I text the man in charge of the yacht if everything is set for us. He texted me back almost right away and tells me to come in about an hour.

"Who are you texting?" Harry turns his head to me, his dimples pressed in his cheeks as he gives me a soft smile. He puts the book that he was reading faced down on his lap.

"Oh uh, Liam. He just wanted to know what we were doing." I lie to him.

"Okay. Do you want to hang out with them today? We're not doing anything really."

"Don't you want some alone time together?" I ask, giving me a smirk. I climb up into the bed, laying my head on his chest. He bring me in closer and rubs his hand up and down my arm.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. What do you want to?" He plants a kiss on the top of my head.

"I actually have a surprise." I look up at him and he immediately grins from ear to ear.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, it's called a surprise for a reason Harry."

Harry sighs dramatically. I laugh at his reaction because he's very eager when it comes to surprises.

"Well.. when will I see this surprise?"

"Soon, my love. Let's get out of these pajamas and get ready. Come on." I get up and grab his hand dragging him out the bed. I take us both into the bathroom.

"Want to take a shower together?" He asks biting his bottom lip.

I grab his face and we start to make out. His teeth tug at my bottom lips making me moan even louder.

We begin to take off our clothes like maniacs leaving us completely naked, kicking it to the side of the bathroom floor. Harry takes my hand leading me into the shower. I check out his defined back and arms licking my lips at his features. It never gets old.

He turns on the water getting his hair wet a little bit. I flinch back because I know the water is probably cold.

"Since you have a surprise for me, I have a surprise for you. Sit down baby, I got you." I walk towards the back of the shower that has the edge to sit on. He bends down and gives me small kisses on my neck. I play with his wet hair as the steamy water runs down all over our bodies.

"Mm, we should do these things in the shower more often Harry."

He gets on his knees and nods his head eagerly with a smirk on his face. He runs his hand through his hair to get it out the way. Before I know it, my head is thrown back in pleasure my eyes closed as I take in the sensation.

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

"Come on baby it's this way." I try to guide Harry to the surprise. He's wearing a blindfold because I'm super extra. I want him to be completely shocked when he sees what I have in store for us today.

"Are we there yet Lou?"

"Yup, just about. A few more steps... Okay, we're here! Take off your blind fold!"

He takes off his blindfold and squints a little bit because of the sun hitting his face.

He's sees the yacht docked on a private area at an ocean. One of the servers comes into view at the entrance of the boat.

"Welcome Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles. Please come in." One of the crew members tell us.

"Come here." Harry gives me a tight hug, lets go and pecks me on the lips.

"I love it baby. Thank you." He smiles into my mouth and kisses me once more.

"Wait until you see inside! Come on! I have so much planned for us today." I grab his hand and we run to the boat. We walk in and we see everything decorated and spotless from top to bottom. Chandeliers hanging from every angle, paintings of decorations relating to the ocean. There is velvet carpet at every inch on the floor which makes me even more comfortable.

A server comes towards us. I'm guessing it's time for our lunch.

"Good Afternoon, you can follow me to the top of the deck for your lunch. I think you'll love what Mr. Tomlinson picked out."

"Hmm, I wonder what it is." Harry says, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

We follow her and she sits us on a cute table for two. I kind of lose my balance indicating that the yacht started our journey on the ocean.

"So for lunch, Mr. Tomlinson thought it would be a good idea to make the same breakfast foods you cooked him a few months ago. Is that okay?"

Harry nods his head. "Yup definitely, thank you." 

"Perfect, I'll be right back with your food."

"You really thought this through huh?" Harry chuckles.

"Of course, you deserve the world. But today, I'm giving you the ocean." I reach out and place my hand on top of his, brushing my thumb against his knuckles softly.

"My whole world is right here, I love you." Harry bites his bottom lip. It seems like he's overwhelmed with emotion. I see a few tears fall.

"Awee Harry, I love you more. Please stop, you're going to make me tear up." We both laugh as Harry wipes his eyes. "I remember when you surprised me with breakfast that morning when we had the Cambio interview. I probably didn't show it but I was so happy and knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I know around that time we just started dating but I just knew." I bite my lips nervously after my confession.

"Baby, I knew I was in love with you way before that. I think the day I asked you to be my boyfriend, I knew I loved you. I was so anxious to ask you but I didn't know how you would react. After thinking about the way i feel about you at the time and just how you're literally everything to me, I knew I was in love with you." I grasp our hands even tighter looking down at them.

"Shit, now I'm crying. Thanks a lot." I snort as I wipe tears away. "But seriously Harry, I love you and I know I always will. Like I said before, you're my home."

"Okay, here you are." The server brings our food. She gives us each a stack of pancakes, hashbrowns, scrambled eggs and sausages. Another server also sets a pitcher of orange juice on the table and pours it into two cups "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" We both say in unison.

"When did you plan all this?"

I cut into my pancakes and poke the piece with my fork.

"For about a week and a half. Paul pretty much did the work, I just told him the details. I had to have him do it, so it could be completely secret until today." I took a bite of the pancakes and take a sip of the orange juice. 

"Ah, clever. I literally had no idea."

"I'm just happy we finally have the day to ourselves."

💚💙💚💙

Louis's Point of View

The boys and I have been out almost everyday doing everything under the sun. Everything, especially my feet are sore. I made sure me and Harry had a little spa session today.

We're both lying face down on a massage bed as the masseuses gives us a full body massage. "Louis, oh my God this is amazing."

Both of our masseuses laugh and so do I. "I know we can both agree we needed this more than anything." The lady lifts up my leg and starts to massage it. I close my eyes in satisfaction. I've never felt more relaxed.

"Would you both want a facial?" One of them asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Harry replies.

"Yes, thank you m'am" I tell her.

"No problem."

We turn over on the beds and Harry looks across at me. He looks so rejuvenated, it's great to see him like this. "We need to do this more often baby. I've never felt so relaxed and stress free. Thank you."

"Yeah, I needed this too love." I smile and we lay down on our backs as the masseuses gives us our facials and puts slices of cucumbers on our eyes.

"Okay, so we're going to let it sit for about 10 minutes. when we come back we'll peel it off."

We nod our heads.

"Baby look at these paintings."

I take off both of my cucumbers and see what he's pointing at. It's a painting of a huge ship on the ocean and the captain is using the compass to steer him and in the other painting a similar looking captain is lowering down a rope with an anchor.

" Hmm, that's cool. I wonder who painted these." The colors the artist used were phenomenal, it's like you could be inside the painting.

"The captain is nothing without the compass. He can't find his way without it. The ship is useless without it." Harry says randomly. His face shows that he's deep in his thoughts.

"Yes Harry, that's how ships work." I chuckle at him.

"I know but it's kind of cool when you think about it. When the captain has to keep the ship from drifting away at sea, he has to use a rope and anchor to keep it still and safe."

I turn to him and nodding my head giving him a soft smile.

"The compass guides the ship and needs it to get back home. The rope and anchor holds down the ship to keep it from sinking. Like us. That's beautiful Harry."

"Maybe that can be our next tattoo?" He says.

"Yeah! Maybe we could do the same thing we did with the quotation marks and "Things I can't". Everytime we hold hands it's like we're connected."

"I was literally thinking the same thing. Let's do it!"

💚💙💚💙

Louis point of view

"Come on don't be scared baby. We'll jump together okay?" I look down at the water, the waves very prominent. I'm guessing because it's getting late. Harry takes my hand, and looks at me to see if I'm able to budge. We're getting close to the shore and the captain said its okay to swim right now.

"Okay." I whisper, terrified out of my mind. I know how to swim, I'm just not comfortable with swimming in the ocean just yet. It's also a long way down.

"1,2,3!" We jump together. 

The water is very deep. I come up for air, trying to get used to the freezing water. "Woo! You okay Louis?"

I try to catch my breathe from all the adrenaline. Fuck, it's so cold!"

"Come here, maybe I can warm you up."

I swim towards him and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He kisses my shoulder and I giggle at his gesture. I feel his heart beat against my chest and I smile to myself.

I start to shake involuntarily because the water is still chilly. I feel Harry pull back a little.

"Oh my God, you're shaking. Do you want to go back up?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I love how you held me just now."

We go back to the same positon we were before. "I want to hold you like this forever baby." He whispers into my ear.

I kiss him on the cheek and the words he just spoke kind of triggered me. We won't get to hold each other like this or spend a day like this for a while since he has to be with Taylor Swift soon. I hold him tighter, as we float around staying close by the yacht. I don't want to ruin this so I just keep my thoughts to myself.

"Okay boys, you should come back on the boat now. The sun is about to set. The waves get extremely dangerous at night." One of the crew members told us.

We nod our heads and let go of each other. I'm a little annoyed because it felt so nice in his arms. 

Harry climbs the ladder leading to the lower deck of the vessel. I follow right after him.

We go to the bathroom to dry off and change into comfortable clothes.

"Do you want to go up and look at the stars?" Harry asks.

"I actually had a movie picked out for us for the theater down the hall... but your idea is way better. Let's go."

"No, sorry Louis. Let's see the movie. You did plan this out for us love. I'm sorr--"

"Harry no let's look at the stars come on. It's okay, let's do something you want to do."

"Okay." He pecks me on the lips and we both walk out the bathroom door. I try to see if there are any blanks around.

"Do you have any blankets lying around anywhere sir?" I ask one of the workers.

"Yes actually. I'll get that right away for you sir."

He walks off and about a minute later he comes back with it.

"Perfect. Thank you!"

We walk up the deck and sit down wrapping the blanket around both of us. It's already dark and the stars are scattered all over the sky.

I come closer to him and he brings me into his chest, kissing me on my temple.

"It sucks that today is almost over."

"Shhh, it's okay Louis. Let's just think about the now. When tomorrow comes it comes but let's just live in this moment. You see that star right there? I'm naming it after you." He points to some star out of so many.

"Harry there's like a gagillion of them."

"Well fuck it I'm naming all of them after you."

We laugh for a little bit and I feel myself getting tired.

"I'm so tired. I can fall asleep right here. You're so comfortable." I tell him. I yawn and rub my eyes.

He bends down and pecks my cheek. "Go ahead. I'm probably going to fall asleep too. I won't let you go.

"I love you. Goodnight Harry."

"I love you more. Get some rest babe. Thank you for today."

"Mmm" I mumble under my breath to him. I feel myself drifting away into sleep. His arms hold me tighter and I hear him snore lightly as he always does. I do want him to hold me like this forever. I don't think I can ever love someone as much as I love him. I can't live without him. 

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Larry had they're cute date i loved writing this so much. Shout out to my friends and fellow larries Sam (@ hadesandcarrots) and Kim (@ paradoxnpits) on Twitter who are helping me get organized for the next chapters! I really appreciate you both! Please vote, comment, and share! I love you all! - Kay❤


	45. I Loved You First

Taylor Swift's Point of View

Today is the day that Harry and I make whatever this is official, at least by contract. But little does he and his little boyfriend know, we're going to be together for real. I'm going to make him fall so in love with me, Louis Tomlinson will be a distant memory for him. He's too gorgeous to be gay or bisexual or whatever. He just hasn't met the right girl yet.

I'm in the main conference room at Modest, the CEOs and a woman named Sasha sit across from me. Harry isn't here yet and he should've been fifteen minutes ago. I'm so anxious to meet him officially. I just want to look into his beautiful green eyes and see those dimples in person.

"Where is he?" Sasha blurts out of nowhere. "Why can't he follow directions just this once? I told him be on time, so be on time! It's not rocket science."

"Hey hey, it's okay. I'm sure it's just traffic or something. Don't worry he'll be here." Sasha rolls her eyes at me after I defend him. I don't think he would be late on purpose.

A couple of knocks come from behind the door and Harry comes in, his phone to his ear. I breathe a sigh of relief and finally see the guy of my dreams. "Finally! Why are you late for?" Sasha yells at him.

"I got to go baby. I'm here. Yeah... don't worry I'll be fine. Love you, bye." Ugh was that Louis on the other line? I roll my eyes, irritated.

"Well hello to you too Sasha." He retorts to her. I chuckle a little, looking at his every move.

"Just get in here. Stop wasting my time." He sighs and sits down, a seat in the middle separating us. I look at him to see if he's going to acknowledge me but he looks down at his hands, a very pissed off look on his face.

"As you two know, we made this arrangement so that we can make One Direction and your career, Taylor even more successful. We knew this would be a match made in heaven instantly."

"Yeah I agree. This would be good for the both of us. Right Harry?" Harry looks at me for a moment and shakes his head.

"Why would you agree to this Taylor? You know what these people did to Louis with Eleanor. I know you know. Everyone in this industry knows."

"I d--"

"Just stop talking." He cuts me off with his rude remark.i scoff and fold my arms, shocked at his boldness. I don't even know what to say. Yes, I admit I did know Eleanor and Louis were fake but it's for a good reason. There's nothing wrong with stretching the truth a little for some advantages in this industry.

"Anyway, you're first appearance is going to be right before your One Direction show Harry at Madison Square Garden. It's perfect. Everyone will know you're in town for one of your biggest shows to date. We'll have you guys walk around a bit, get everyone talking and wondering. Simple as that."

"Great, are you done?" Harry snaps at one of the CEOs as he was finishing explaining everything. God, he's so against this.

"Not yet. We will also have you stay overnight at her hotel and have you walk out in front of the hotel for a few days to get people talking even more. You don't have to stay in the same room with her, obviously. I just need you both to sign these agreements." Sasha takes out two forms and places them in front of us.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Harry voice breaks, sounding like he was at the verge of tears.

"As long as we want. We're thinking by the beginning or the middle of next year you two could move on with your lives."

"Of course." Harry signs the papers and pushes it towards Sasha.

"Now you can go and don't be late to my meetings ever again." He gets up and starts towards the door.

I start to sign my name on the contract line as I feel his eyes burn through the back of my head.

"I love him and I always will. Why the fuck would you want to get in the way of that?"

I turn around looking at him, his eyes angrier than before. He cuts eye contact and walks away.

I shake off what just happened and remind myself this is just a phase. He will love me. They always do eventually.

💚💙💚💙

Harry's Point of View

Just about a week ago, I signed my rights away for the second time. I have to be around Taylor swift for God knows how long. My anxiety is really getting the best of me at this moment. I don't want to scare Louis at all because we've talked about it and we've established we're going to be fine. But now, I don't even know what the fuck is going to happen. Signing my name made everything into a reality.

Louis and I talked about it today and I tried to keep a poker face, but no luck. He knows me. I should've known better. He comforted me and held me in his arms because I just lost it once again, worst than when Modest told me the first time.

We're in the car on our way to an interview in Indonesia. I can't even take in this beautiful place in peace without this shit taking over my mind. I feel his hands run through my hair as he scrolls through his phone, my head laying in his lap. I feel him plant a kiss on my cheek. "Babe, I know, I know. Taylor is fucking trash But please remember what I told you today." I gave him a soft smile and continued to let my thoughts consume me.

"We're here guys. Have a good day."

We walk in and literally see Sasha standing there ready to collect us. Louis's hand is in mine as we walk toward her irritated by her presence.

"Hi, so we're going to go over some basic seating like always. Louis sit next to Zayn and Zayn sit in between louis and harry for the interview. Harry stand behind Niall and Liam stand on the opposite side. Harry I don't need you to look at Louis and vice versa. We're trying to ease the public in soon for the image of you and Taylor."

I feel Louis's hand tense up in mine and I can see his face his jaw clench up, eyebrows furrowed.

"Baby, it's okay. Don't let her get to you." I bend down and whisper to him. I kiss him on the cheek. I can hear his breathing getting furious as he exhales through his flared nostrils.

Sasha rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Do you really have to do that in front of me?"

"We could do whatever the fuck we want in front of you. What type of fucking question is that? Don't push me today Sasha, I'm already pissed that you're making harry "date" that woman. So keep your disgusting, ignorant comments to yourself before I really get mad and you don't want to see that side of me." Louis screams at her. I've never seen him like this. I think that he has finally reached his breaking point. The boys look so shocked at what came out of Louis's mouth but they I can tell they agree with every word.

Sasha storms off and I pull Louis to the side to get him to calm down.

"Harry, I can't take her anymore. I'm so fucking tired of her. I'm so tired of all of them."

I bring his head to my chest and hold him. I feel his arms wrap around me as I comfort him.

"Shhh, calm down. You're okay, it's okay. I hate her too. But when she tries to fuck with me with her schemes and words. I want to scream and yell and tear the whole Modest office down, but do you want to know what keeps me from doing that?"

"What Harry?"

"You. Everytime I'm about to reach that point, I just think about you, about our love, about everything. You keep me from going over the edge because you love me."

"You're what keeps me sane always. But it's just this time, it was different. She's not only trying to take away our right to love in the public eye, but she has the nerve to comment on our affection in private too. I will not allow it"

"I know baby. She's nasty. What you said back there needed to be said. I think we need to actually try to get rid of her now. She really needs to go. I know we talked about this but we should go through with it this time."

"Sounds like a plan." I let go of him and peck him on the lips.

"Are you better now? Do you want to call of the interview?"

"No, no. I'm fine now. You always make me feel whole again."

One Direction Interview with Gita Gutawa: November 30th, 2012: Sony Music Entertainment: Indonesia.

Harry's Point of View

"So first of all, congratulations on your new album, the album that we all have been waiting for."

We all thank her at the same time.

"So Take Me Home is the title. Why did you choose it? Is there any special meaning to it?"

Liam starts the conversation off. I think someone said it and we thought it was the most relatable thing to us at the moment because obviously with us being on tour and stuff, we miss home quite a lot. Another reason behind it you know, 'take me home', take the album home sort of thing. Take me off the shelf to be fair."

I notice Louis making a rude face after Liam started talking and Zayn takes his arm, playing with him. Normally I would be jealous but I think zayn's just hates to see louis angry. I wish I could just stop this interview and take Louis aside again, maybe even taking us back to our hotel room and call it a night. After all he's been through today, he doesn't need any more aggravation.

"What do you think the biggest difference with this album compared to your last?"

"There's not really a massive difference, you know, we tried to keep it quite similar um-- that's going to be all over the mic." Louis turns to liam annoyed. Liam started making random sounds. I think he was trying to make Louis laugh but failed. The boys and I look at each other. I knew when louis said he was fine, he was lying but he's never this snappy.

There's not going to be much of a difference it's going to uh... it's going to be very similar to the first... someone else just take it." I think what Sasha said really got to him. Meeting Modest and Taylor also did too even though he was staying strong for me. I think now he's finally expressing the hatred he has for this whole situation that he bottled up inside.

Zayn raises his hand, volunteering before I can. "I'll take it. Yeah we don't want to change the sound of it too much, however we just wanted to get involved with the writing side of things,that was the main thing with this album. We got to write five songs for the album so we just tried to make the songs as personal as possible to our experiences we've been going through in the years."

"Good, okay so let's talk about your recording process any interesting stories?"

I start to speak and think of something but my brain literally just went blank. "Um we do have a good story, but I can't remember what it was. But I can tell you there was this one time when we were recording in Sweden, and the streets were very narrow and we went down and had a crepe. Remember how good it was?" I notice Louis looking at me for a moment giving me a soft smile. I thought about what Sasha said but I know Louis doesn't care at the end of the day and neither do I.

She looks down at her papers. Any collaborations with other artists?"

"Not so much a collaboration but we do work with Ed a lot, Ed Sheeran. He wrote three songs on the album which is wicked and really good not so much direct collaboration or duets."

If you're given a chance which artist, which one would you pick?

"Katy Perry." We all agree on how amazing she is.

Some of you got a kiss right?"

"You it was great."

Who got it?"

I raise my hand along side with Niall. That kiss was an accident to be honest. I thought she was going to move her head so she could be kissed on the cheek. Modest did say to mention the kiss and how "good it was". The only lips I want to kiss is Louis's.

We've all seen the video of Live While We're Young. Alright so, it looks like you had so much fun. So tell me what was the most exciting thing about this shoot?

"That day was really fun in the sense that we didn't have to travel that far, we went

just outside of london, and we were just on a random field somewhere. There were loads of props just to have fun with and we were told to just have fun, we didn't get told to do anything." Zayn explains to her.

"When we were in the pool that was a lot of fun it was great." Louis starts to lighten up a little, but I'm still concerned.

"Now i want to ask you, what is your favorite song on the album? And why?"

I raise my hand ready for what I'm about to say."I'll go first my favorite song is Little Things, because I think the lyrics are really really good."

Louis looks at briefly smiling, because of what the song means to us.

I see that he frowned right after in the monitor. I can't wait to talk to him after this interview. It really hurts me to see him like this

" I think the visuals in the lyrics are amazing."

"Agree or Disagree?"

"I think my favorite song personally is a song called I Loved You First." Louis replies to her. In reality I know he is replying to me. He doesn't even have to say that. He will always be number one in my life.

Liam pats Louis on his left shoulder, knowing exactly what he means. I think he said this as a message to Modest also. He's saying he was the first one to love me, with Eleanor in the picture and now with Taylor. He's saying I'm number one. My heart is breaking right now because all I want to do is tell him I love him too, right in front of the interviewer, but I can't. Will I ever be able to?

💚💙💚💙

A/N: Louis loved him first, of course. Taylor is cray cray but Larry will be strong. Please vote, comment and share! Thank you for reading! - Kay💜💜

social media:   
twitter: zsquad_zayn123

instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	46. A Genuine Stroll Through Central Park Zoo

Harry's Point of View

Modest Meeting - December 3rd, 2012

"Harry, we've seen how Louis acts with Eleanor here and there. He's not doing what he's supposed to do. That's not going to happen with you and Taylor. You got that?" Sasha gives me a stern look as she is laying down the rules.

I roll my eyes, and lean back into the chair. I get a glimpse of Taylor, having this strange smirk on her face. I feel my mouth turn into a pout, wondering what is going on in her head.

"Since we're in the The Big Apple, we decided that today will be your first public appearance at Central Park Zoo. Paparazzi will be close by of course so make sure give them what they came for. I don't feel like coming to you after, telling you what you've should've done. You're old enough now, you know how this goes."

"May I add a suggestion?" Taylor says out of the blue. I turn to her, wondering what the fuck she has to say.

"Yes Taylor, what is it?" Sasha asks, sounding irritated.

"I think maybe at the end of our trip to the zoo, we can add a kiss? Just to make it clear that we are a couple in the public eye. You know?" Is she serious? I don't think she truly knows that I can't stand her and I never will. I have to make that clear to her.

"Well--"

"No! Not going to happen Taylor." I interrupt Sasha before she could force anything on me. I can't even look at her right now.

"Well, I guess we should keep it friendly but not too friendly just to keep the media talking. Are they together? Are they friends? I can see the headlines now....but next time, probably."

I let out a loud sigh ready to run out and just hide away somewhere with Louis, never having to see their faces again. Ironically, he has to be with Eleanor today in another part of Manhattan. I just spoke to him over the phone to keep my head from going insane on the car ride here. We just told each other to hold on until we see each other before our concert. I can't wait until then.

"Okay you both are free to go. The car is waiting outside, off you go."

We both exit out and just cringing on the idea of having to spend the day with her.

"Hey, so I'm really looking forward to spending this day with you Harry." She says from behind me. "I want to make it clear that I'm not. If I could have anyone in the world, it will always be Louis Tomlinson. I don't know what your plans are with me but just know this is 100% acting, okay? I was very uncomfortable by your suggestion back there." I have to be as blunt as possible because clearly she didn't get it the first time.

"Well... tell me how you really feel. I get it Harry. I know my place, you don't have to worry. Can we at least try to be friends? Since we have to be together all the time now." She puts her hand on my back and I shudder at her touch.

"Um, I--"

We make it to the car, the driver opens the door on the left side.

Wait, Lou and baby Lux came in town with us for our MSG concert. Maybe I should ask them to come so it wouldn't be too painful. Why didn't I think of this before?

I pull out my phone and text Lou's number.

"Who are you texting?"

I ignore her as I type out a very detailed message begging Lou to come. I even added to bring Lux along if she could. I press send very anxious on her reply.

💚💙💚💙

Harry and Taylor's First Public Appearance: Central Park Zoo with Lou Teasdale (1D's Hairstylist), Baby Lux, and Tom

I hold Lux's hand as Lou carries her. Lux's father Tom is here too.I would really love to get to know him more, he seems like a really cool guy. "Are you excited to see the animals Lux? Yeah?" I make a few funny faces at her and her chubby cheeks start to form a wide smile. I make a few more and she giggles a little. "Ahhh, there's that laugh." I tickle her a little, making her laugh harder. She's too cute.

"You're so good with her. It's so adorable." Taylor says from the side of me. I give her a fake smile and turn back to Lux. Our bodyguard leads us to where the paparazzi are. I appreciate Lou coming out here with me to save me from being alone with Taylor. We just pretended that we bumped into each other by accident.

The bodyguard stops at this little area in front of the water. There are a few sea lions in there swimming and playing with each other. Lou and Tom sit down with Lux and Taylorfollows right after. I sort of linger a little wanting to sit between Tom and Lou but the image of Sasha yelling at me and tearing me down isn't looking too good. I squat down next to Taylor not knowing what to do or say. We stay there for a moment and hear Lux fuss on Lou's lap.

"Hey, why don't I hold her?" Taylor asks.

"Um, yeah sure." Taylor reaches out her arms for Lux to come to her. Lux hesitates a little but let's Taylor pick her up. "Hi love." She whispers to her. "Do you like the sea lions over there?" She points out and Lux follows her every move. Seeing her with Lux like this makes me lighten up a little. I don't wan to feel like this but I can't help it.

"So Are you excited to play Madison Square Garden Harry?" Lou asks, grateful that she interrupted my thoughts. 

"Yes but kind of nervous. Madison Square Garden is the greatest arena in the world. We wouldn't want to mess that up."

"I'm sure you will be fine Harry. You're such a good performer. I can't wait to see you guys." Taylor tells me while bouncing Lux on her leg. 

"Thank y-- wait, you're coming?" 

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She gives me a very big smile and a wink. I turn to look at something else trying to hide my irritation and to contemplate what that wink meant. I just wanted to focus on Louis when we see each other. I know that I'm forced to stay at her hotel but can I just be with him for a little bit without any Taylor distractions?

💚💙💚💙

A/n: Haylor had their first public appearance ahhhh the horror! hahaaaa I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please vote, comment, and share!!! Follow me on social media! Twitter: zsquad_zayn123 and Instagram: anchormeetsrope28, feel free to tweet me or DM me about anything!! Thank you for reading, - Kay


	47. Secret Love Song

Louis's Point Of View

Harry texted me that he just got back from strolling all over Central Park, Zoo with Taylor, Lou, Lux and Tom. He's on his way to my dressing room right now. I can't wait to hold him again. I haven't seen him since last night. I couldn't help but look at all the reports and pictures of them. Modest really made it happened in an instant. 'By the way, Harry you're going to have to stunt with Taylor now but congrats on your new album. We own you. Do what we say.'

What type of person dehumanizes someone like that? They already made me feel less than human but I'm used to it. It's programmed in my mind to just go along with it even though I lash out in interviews and at Sasha sometimes. I have to do it to keep me going. I'm not the type to keep quiet and I make sure Modest knows that.

"Louis? It's me." A smile forms on my face as I get up and walk to the door. I open it and my eyes go to Harry's face. Stress is written all over with, his green eyes look dark and worrysome

"Hey baby." He pecks me on the lips and enters my dressing room.

"Harry..."

"Yeah? I'm okay. I promise." He looks down at his hands. I close the door and walk to him.

"You don't look okay. This is a stupid question but how did it go?"

"Um... it was my idea to invite Lou, Lux, and Tom. They made my day a lot better. There is definitely something really off about Taylor."

"What do you mean?" He shakes his head, hesitant to tell me. I take his hand to make it easier for him to gather his thoughts.

"This may be a stretch but I think she believes we're going to eventually become a couple in this fake relationship."

"Seriously? Did you let her know that you're taken.. by moi?"

"Of course Louis, twice."

"And?"

"After I looked into her eyes and told her I don't want anything to do with her, she asked me if I wanted to be friends. I didn't answer her on purpose because I just can't. You know me Louis, I can be friends with anyone but I just can't deal with her. It's like a part of me hates her. Also, she told me she's coming tonight..."

"For fucksake..." I lead him to the couch and we sit down in unison.

"Exactly. I wanted to focus and be with you tonight but once she's here, God knows what Modest is going to demand from us." I immediately rests my head on his chest.

"I missed you so much today. All I could think about is how much I wanted Taylor to fall into one of those big water fountains at Central Park."

"Louis!" He chuckles as plays with my hair.

"Just kidding! But seriously. I never knew it could cut this deep. Now I know how you feel when you see me with Eleanor."

"It was so hard, Louis. There was a time when I didn't even want to hear her name. I can see the difference on how you treat her now. You barely hold her hand or kiss her properly and I love every second of it."

"I only want to hold your hand and kiss your lips, love. I can't bring myself to pretend like I did in the beginning. I just can't do it."

"Me too baby. Sasha warned me that I should play the part better than you ever have. She doesn't want to deal with the constant back and forth of yelling and screaming to swindle the media. The thought of us kissing and smiling and making gushy eyes literallt haunts me. I promise, if I don't have to do it, I'm not going to."

"Sasha is probably the most evil person I've ever met. I cried twice today when I was with Eleanor. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'll never forget that day when you ran out of the meeting room the first time she talked about Taylor and you just couldn't stop crying." A few tears fall down my face as the haunted memory is brought back into my mind.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that. I felt like everything we worked through between us was just shattered by Modest. When she said those words, it was like I should expect it and I should just sit there and take it even though me and you are in love." I hear him start to tear up. I get up and wipe his tears.

"I remember what you told me. "It's not going to be easy but I promise it's going to be okay." I keep that at the back of mind all the time." We smile through the tears. Talking through it is the reason why our relationships work. Even though Sasha and Modest are the reason for our pain, I can't see myself being with someone else like this.

"I still believe we're going to be okay, love"  
💚💙💚💙

A/n: Please vote, comment, and share!! Thank you so much for reading and all the great feedback! I love you all!!! - Kay❤

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123  
Instagram: anchormeetsrope28 Tweet me, DM me, follow me, I follow back😊😊😊😊


	48. Louis Had Enough

Continuation of last chapter

Harry's Point of View

Louis is getting ready while I sit on the couch and wait. I hear a text message come through wondering who it could be. I place my hands on my forehead, stressed out as soon as I see the name of the person. "Ugh...fuck." 

Taylor: Hey, where are you? I wanted to wish you luck before the show!

I roll my eyes, a little bit irritated that she has the nerve to text me like this. 

Me: I'm busy in the dressing room sorry.

Who is it? Louis turns around from the mirror and asks. 

"Taylor."

"For the love of-- what does she want? She has your number already?" Louis sucks his teeth and shakes his head .

"She wants to see me right now, so wish me luck. I told her I can't because I'm in the dressing room getting ready. We actually had to exchange numbers at the previous meeting we had. Sasha stated she wants this stunt to be ten times as better compared to you and Eleanor. She wants everything to be perfect. So does Taylor, apparently."

"Harry I swear if I see Taylor I'm--"

"Baby stop." I get up, walk to Louis and embrace him from behind. I kiss him softly on his cheek as he calms down.

"I don't want you to get worked up over her." I look to the mirror and see his face. His jaw is clenched, still trying to collect his thoughts. I melt when he hold onto my arms. 

"Eleanor knew her place since the beginning. She crossed the line when she signed up to be my fake girlfriend but she always knew we would never be together. When she walked into the Modest office that day, it was just business to her. I have a huge problem with Taylor thinking the opposite." 

"Well, it's my job to fix that. Every time I'm with Taylor, I'll remind her how deeply in love I am with Louis Tomlinson. When we have to hug, I'll whisper "Don't forget, I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson." Right before we kiss, I'll let her know I'm thinking about you instead of her. She will be tired of you before she even meets you."

He lets go and turns around to kiss me on the lips. "Also, mention all the times I made your eyes roll in the back of your head as I sucked you off."

I snorted as I went in to kiss him again.

"Shit, I think we have to go now." I take a look at my watch. Our stage manager is probably having a heart attack wondering why we haven't checked in.

"Alright." We walk out hand in hand looking for the stage crew for some directions.

"Harry!" The familiar voice calls my name sending chills down my spine. Louis looks at me and then at the floor.

I turn around and see Taylor standing there. When we make eye contact, her face turns into this sinister smile. A smile that terrified me.

"How did you get back here?" 

"Funny story, my manager knows your manager and they just let me in!"

"Um.. I told you I was busy. You can't just show up whenever you want." There are very few occasions when celebrities like her are allowed back here. This isn't it.

I feel Louis's hand clench inside mine. I look at him, noticing his face turning as red as an apple. He's extremely close to going off on her. 

I let go of his hand and put it on his back. I whisper into his ear. "It's okay, I love you, I love you." I kiss him on the cheek twice.

I notice Taylor's demeanor change quick from the side of my eye. I turn towards her giving a stern look. What does she expect from me? I'm not going to change the way I treat my boyfriend just because she's here. Taylor rolls her eyes trying her best not to look at me comforting Louis.

"Why are you rolling your eyes for? If there's a problem, you could just leave." Louis blurts out, his voice turning hoarse.

"There's no problem sweetie. I just thought--"

"You just thought what? One day, Harry would just get up and leave me for a relationship based on nothing. No foundation? No connection? If he wasn't clear enough, I'll break it down for you. He. doesn't. give. a. fuck. about. you." Louis was at his breaking point. 

"Baby let's go. Come on." I try to grab his hand and pull him away but he wouldn't budge. He lets go as Taylor starts to retort. My eyebrows and forehead wrinkle, shocked. He's never done this before.

"When we went to Central Park, it seemed like the opposite but whatever you say Louis." Taylor

Louis starts to chuckle, but it turns hysterical in a few seconds. His head is thrown back as Taylor scoffs, trying to ignore his extremely loud laughter bouncing off the walls. "I can't breathe... she can't be serious babe."

"Taylor, I told you exactly how felt that day. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing? Everything that will happen between us from now until the end of this stunt will always be business. That's it." This girl is really psycho. Out of all girls, Modest picked her? 

"This... is forever. I love him, and only him." I say grabbing his hand, kissing the surface of it. There is no one on this planet that can come between Louis and I.

"Oh please, you'll probably change your mind after tonight." She winks at me, the same sinister smile on her face.

I guess it's time to find my seat. See you later." She walks out with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Nothing is going to happen!" I yell from behind her.

Louis lets go and starts to run after her. "Hey, hey stop..." I get a hold of him arm just in time and he stops.

"Harry, I--"

"Relax, relax.." I hold him for a moment, his heart beating rapidly. I comb my hands through his hair whispering everything he needs to hear.

"I'm coming with you tonight." He blurts out. 

"You sure? I don't want you to become heated again if you see her. I'll be in my own room obviously. The goal is to walk out in the morning for the paparazzi to see."

"I promise, I'll be fine Harry. I had the chance to yell at her today. That's enough." 

"Okay. We'll have to figure out how to sneak you past Sasha."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey! Come on you have to go to your places!" After everything that just happened, one of the stage crew members show up?

***

A/n: Woahhhh teaaaa hunnnyyyy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!- Kay

Social Media Follow me! I follow back! Tweet me, dm me!! :

Twitter: zsquad_zayn123

Instagram: anchormeetsrope28


	49. The "Sleepover"

Harry’s Point of view 

I’m five minutes away from Taylor’s hotel. I’m so exhausted from our first Madison Square Garden show we just did. It was incredible but I still can’t stop thinking about what happened between Taylor, Louis and I backstage right before the show. I can’t believe she made him angry like that. I never want to see him in that state ever again. 

Louis is in another car close by so we would not get caught by paparazzi. He will enter the hotel through a hidden door. Of course I have to enter the front to get people talking again.

***  
I made it in my room, lying in bed waiting for Louis to come in. He said he’s on his way up in the elevator now. Taylor is in another room about 2 floors down, thank God.I made sure to book the furthest room possible. I don’t want to see her at all tonight. I hear my phone beep, thinking Louis is here. My brows furrow when I get a weird message from Sasha. It’s passed 2 A.M. Does this woman even sleep?

From: Sasha Pierterse 

Harry, 

Here’s the schedule for the days you have to be out with Taylor and what you will be doing. Since you both will be leaving on your world tours soon, I had no choice but to set up these outings right after the other. I also booked a trip for you both to the Virgin Islands. You will be leaving January 2nd, 2013. Please be prepared for that. I also sent this to Taylor.

Sasha 

What the fuck. I whisper to myself. I click on the attachment to see what she has in store for this stunt. “Harry it’s me, I’m coming in.” I hear the door open and see Louis come in. 

“Hi baby.” I walk over to him and peck him on the lips. He puts his keycard on the table. “What’s wrong?” 

“Sasha just sent me the itinerary for me and Taylor.”

“Let me see” Louis grabs my phone and scrolls through a little bit.

“The Virgin Islands? Really? What “couple” goes on a trip together after less than a month.” He scoffs and shakes his head. “That’ll be so believable.”

“So believable. She said it’s because we’re both going on world tours soon. It’s stupid to force it like this. Anyway, what are we doing for your birthday.”

“We’re not doing anything. They booked something for me and Eleanor to do.” 

“No Louis. We have to do something together. You’re turning 21.” 

“We can do something before or after it’s fine. It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay love. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll plan everything.”

I kiss him on the cheek. 

“It doesn’t have to be anything big. I just wanted to go drinking or something.”

I give him a sinister grin. 

“Harry..”

***

Louis and I are lying in bed watching a movie and eating junk food from room service.   
“Genius idea to order food. I was so hungry after the show.” He looks over and gives me a smile. I snicker and take another bite of my burger.

“I feel a lot better after what happened.” Louis rolls his eyes, his fingers tapping on the fries on his plate.

“I knew this would put you in a better mood. I made sure she was nowhere near us when I booked this room” I tell him. I learn over and kiss him on the forehead. 

We turn our heads back to the movie, laughing at a joke one of the actors said. “Harry?” I hear a loud knock on the door. 

I let out a long groan wondering how in the hell she knew our room number. Louis and I made the telepathic decision to stay quiet. I turn the movie on mute and I sat there waiting on her to go away. I hear her knock a few more times. “Harry I know you’re in there. I heard your voice.” 

I cursed under my breath and walk to the door. “Uh, I’m about to go to bed. Sorry.” 

“Please.. I uh… I just wanted to apologize for what happened backstage. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

“You could’ve told me this tomorrow...”

“Sorry. I just couldn’t sleep without apologizing. Tell Louis I said sorry too. Goodnight.” I hear her footsteps and let out a breath of relief.

“She’s just apologizing because she wants to be with you. She can’t be on your bad side I guess.” Louis puts his food to the side and sinks into his pillow. I lie down next to him. He interlocks his fingers with mine and rubs his thumb on the side of my hand.

“I know. That apology was bullshit. People like her will never change. Seeing her saying those things to you like that, the way she made you angry. I never want to see you like that ever again.” 

“ I can usually keep my temper low and spit back a few insults but … this time she got to me.” He chuckles it off and lets out a long sigh.

“ I know baby. I’ll do anything in my power to make sure you two won’t cross paths again. It broke me to see you like that.” 

“It’s probably inevitable that we will cross paths but I promise I will just pretend she doesn’t exist. It won’t happen again.”

***

A/n: My life was mess for months but now it’s getting back on track. Sorry for not updating. I am trying to get better mentally. I should be able to update more often though. I hope you liked the chapter. - Kay


	50. I'm Happy That Their Friends.... If That

Louis Point of View

I'm such a liar. I hate Taylor so much that I don't know what's going to happen if I see her again. She reeks desperation, she's delusional and wonders why this industry despises her. The argument that just happened a few days ago is the side of her that the world doesn't see. I can't wait until she gets what's coming to her. Harry doesn't deserve to deal with someone like her.

I wince a little as my hairstylist combs the back of my head. "Sorry honey." She comforts me, rubbing the back of my head a few times. We're getting ready to go on the carpet for Z100 Jingle Ball press and all the other bullshit. We have a small set tonight, thankfully. I'm still exhausted from our Madison Square Garden Show the other night. I could barely sleep properly these past few days. That argument with Taylor still left a bad taste in my mouth. Even though I don't show my true demeanor to Harry, her words still cut deep. 

Of course Sasha did her media training with us an hour ago. Of course the press is going to ask about Harry and Taylor. I got a few words in mind. I can't wait until they ask. I can't wait.

💙💚💙💚

"You already know the drill Louis. We talked about this today and a million times before. Talk up Taylor when you're asked about her, smile and keep it moving." Sasha whispers in my ear right before we have to walk out on the carpet. "I don't want to hear anything otherwise. Do what you're told."

I shrug her off and walk down the carpet with Zayn, Niall and one of the members of Modest to guide us down the long line of reporters. They separated Harry and I, obviously. 

"Hi boys how are you tonight?"

"We're doing quite well. Excited." I flash a smile at her waiting for another question to be asked. Many questions are being asked all out once. 

"What can't you leave at home when traveling?"

"We want to keep in touch with people back at home, so obviously the laptop and phone, also hair products." Zayn tells her.

"What type of hair products?"

"Um.." Zayn couldn't think of anything so we just laugh it off. 

"Can you name two more products you can't travel without?"

Zayn blurts out spirit and oxygen. Niall and I giggle and make eye contact with the reporters again. 

"Are you happy Harry and Taylor are together?" I gave the blonde man a chuckle and the words, "I'm happy that their good friends... if that", spill from my lips. He awkwardly moves on from what I said and comes up with another Taylor question. Can they just move on? 

"Have you met Taylor?"

"I met her before and she's a lovely girl" I look away and roll my eyes. I would get a defamation lawsuit if I ruin her perfect little image. What a fucking joke. 

"Will you and Taylor be collaborating at all?"

"Well I don't know, we just finished the second album so no..." I wouldn't collaborate with her even if someone paid me a billion dollars. 

The same guy from Modest tapped us on our shoulders and asked us to move along.

💚💙💚💙

Harry: Come to my dressing room. Harry texts comes up on my phone screen as I'm talking to one of the security guards backstage.

"Alright, I'll see you man. Good talking to you." I tell him. I walk past the stage crew members and find Harry's dressing room.

I knock on his door waiting for him to open the door. As soon as the door opens, he crashes his lips onto mine and pulls me inside. He closes the door behind him, his lips still attached mine. 

He lightly pushes me up against the wall, kissing my neck and sucking on my sweet spot. 

"Harry... um what's gotten into you babe?" A giggle leaves my throat, confused by this unexpected encounter. 

"The way you reassured the reporter that Taylor and I are not together was so.. Hot." 

"There was nothing else I could've said. I couldn't see myself lying about that. I guess I should tell the truth more often." I bite my lip and give him a smirk. 

Harry bends down and unbuckles my belt. "Fuck... I really miss the way you taste." He licks his lips as he takes me out of me briefs.

💙💚💙💚

a/n: Vote if you want me to continue the smut... 🤪🤪🤪🥴😜 Next chapter should be up soon. Really trying to continue this book. Love you, thanks for reading-Kay💘


	51. My Hands Your Hands Tied Up Like Two Ships

Taylor's Point of View

"Where to?" Harry's driver asks through the partition. "I have to get something done. There's a tattoo shop on Sunset Boulevard, you know the one I went to last month?" 

"No problem." He nods his head and begins driving. 

"What are you going to get Harry?" I ask, intrigued by every move he makes. Maybe I can convince him to get a matching tattoo with me. The press will definitely believe us more plus Louis will be livid. I chuckle to myself in my mind, imagining Louis's face when he sees it. 

"A ship, for Louis." He mumbles under his breathe, keeping his eyes out the window. 

I scoff and roll my eyes, My blood boils over as I play that sentence over and over again in my head. For Louis? Why not for me? What will it take for him to see that I'm the one for him?

He continues to ignore me and starts texting on his phone. My eyes wander towards his phone screen but he quickly moves it away from me, towards his body. 

I place my head on the back of the car seat, hoping and praying this day will get better. Everyday that I'm with him, all my worries go away. It just sucks that Louis will always be number one.

I could've did things differently. First of all, signing that contract was one of the worst mistakes I could make. I was greedy and selfish. I thought it would be the only way to get close to him, eventually making it a reality. I never added his feelings into the equation. I just went with it, thinking it will be rainbows through the mess. I was wrong and I have to come to terms with that eventually. 

One thing I can say is I am still selfish, I can't help it. He is everything I want and it kills me that he sees me as this crazy monster. I know I came off too strong but I am willing to change for him. As for Louis, let's just say the saying "keep your friends close and your enemies closer," will take on a whole new meaning.

💚💙💚💙

"Harry!" A man sitting in a chair towards the back yells. He gets up and greets him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since.. well the last time I saw you." Harry tells him. THey both chuckle as I stand on the side waiting for some sort of acknowledgement.

"Not so bad, trying to open a new shop in Arizona."

"That's amazing. I hope it all works out. If you need anything, just call me."

The tattoo artists gave him another bro hug and asks what tattoo he would like to do this time. Harry pulls out his phone and shows him the tattoo he wants for Louis. From the looks of it, it's one of those old looking pirate ships. 

"Okay no problem, follow me." 

By the way, I'm Taylor. I scream in my head. How could he not introduce me? 

I roll my eyes and find a seat towards the front desk. I try to stay hidden even though the window is further down. I scroll through my twitter feed to see what's going on. A few moments later, I sense one of the workers coming toward me.

"Hi, are you Tay--"

"Yes, hi, how are you?" I give them a big smile even though I don't feel like talking. 

"Big fan, love the new singles!"

"Thanks." I give her a grin, trying to end the conversation there. I become awkward when I'm alone in a public place doing nothing. 

Ugh, Is he finish yet? 

"So you and Harry? Is that real or--"

"We're doing great." My face turns into one of those petty looks you give someone when they have the audacity to ask stupid questions. 

"Cool, cool. I'm so happy for you two."

💚💙💚💙

"All done?" I ask as I see Harry come from the back area. 

"Yep." 

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear but Sasha wants me to take a picture of you with the tattoo and another one with us together."

He shrugs trying to contain his feelings. I go to the camera app on my phone and give him and empathetic smile trying to make him feel better somehow. He just cuts his eyes and asks the guys to take a photo of both of us. We take a few photos of just Harry and say our goodbyes.

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not really."

I hate having these short one worded conversation. Even though we go through this every time we see each other, I try to get him to soften up to me. Once I can get that wall down, anything could happen.


	52. Haylor's Mamas

Louis's Point of View

Water droplets land on my phone screen as I scroll through all the tweets, blog websites, YouTube clips of Harry and her. I can not even describe this pain right now. She went to the shop with him for a tattoo that had absolutely nothing to do with her.. It was only for us. This is the only way we can display our love for each other. The only fucking way. All I wanted to do was run over there, get my compass tattoo we always talked about. Just like any normal couple would do. That's all I want. But of course not. We had to be put into this stupid boy band, fall in love, and forced to do all of these pointless publicity stunts, beards, photos. Sometimes I think about it. If I could go back in time and have the chance to walk away from all of this just so I can be with Harry, I would do it in a heartbeat. I love my brothers but sometimes I feel like they are better off without me. I barely get any solos I don't do anything really. When was the last time a producer looked at me? Maybe I should just quit. Who cares. I sure don't care anymore.

I turn my body over trying to distract myself from these thoughts. I breathe him in for a moment. I bite down on his pillow trying to hold back the tears. As of right now, he is out with her mother. Can you believe this shit? Modest even lied and said Taylor slept over Anne's house. Anne knows what is going on. Anne would never allowed Taylor in her house. I wonder what lies she told her own mother. The poor lady doesn't even know what is going on I bet.

Taylor's Point of View

"Harry honey, tell mom about our trip to the Virgin Islands in a month."

"Uh... yeah it's a trip Mod--"

Before he could continue I chimed in. "Haha, it's a trip we planned a couple months ago. We thought it would be nice to get away." So close. My mother can't know about any of this. She has been waiting for me to get the perfect boy. Harry Styles is the definition of perfect. 

He looks at me, almost applaud. Sorry babe but that's just how it has to be.

"That's wonderful! I've been there like decades ago. So gorgeous!"

"I know mom, you told me a million times. I wish you took me...you're favorite child."

"Come on you weren't born yet." We laugh it off and Harry excuses himself to the bathroom. Mom stretches her neck checking to see if the coast is clear.

"He's so adorable Taylor. I'm surprised he stayed around this long."

"Mom!" A scoff leaves my mouth, shocked at that comment. Did she sense something? 

She playfully taps my hand, gripping on to my wrists. "Well in my defense, you've been through a lot of guys in the past couple of years."

"It's not my fault their all douchebags mom. I promise you it was all their fault, not me. I've cried on your bedroom floor how many times?"

"Mhm... well just don't mess this one up. He seems to be distant. Maybe he's not into you. Who knows."

"He's just getting over a cold. He told me he wouldn't have missed this day with you for the world. I promise we're crazy for each other.

***

Harry's Point of View In the Bathroom

I feel almost sick to my stomach, sitting in front of her mother and witnessing all the lies she is spilling.

I pull out my phone, thinking I should give Louis a call. When I left this morning, I could see and feel exactly what I was feeling last year. When he was with Eleanor and would leave me to go to her, I just couldn't function. All I did was lie in bed, looking at anything I could find about Eleanor, Louis, Louis and I. I just couldn't stop.

I click on his name waiting for the line to connect.

"Harry, hey.." Louis answers almost right away. His voice barely recognizable.

".. What's going on? Have you been cryin--"

"No, no I'm just exhausted." He laughs it off but I know he's lying.

"Baby talk to me, please."

"Harry I swear, I'm okay. I just need a little nap that's all."

I hear him give a soft sniffle on the receiver end. "I'm coming back over there. I'll see you in 30 minutes okay?"

"You don't have to come back. I-- Okay fine... I'm pissed off again that you're with her but what can I do? It is what it is. There is nothing I can do. It wasn't our time."

"What are you talking about? It is our time."

"Harry I didn't mean it that way I just--"

" What? There will always be time because my love for you is infinite. If this is the only way I can have you then I'll take it. I know it sounds fucked up but you're all I know."

"I-- I love you too. Can you listen --"

"I'm coming back love. I will listen to everything you have to say. We can talk about it then."

I hang up the phone and run out of the bathroom as quickly.

"Harry! My mom and I came up with the idea to go to that restaurant we were always talking about."

"Sorry, can't um... something came up. I have to run home. I'll see you.. Nice meeting you Ms. Swift."

"Uh.. okay I guess I'll--" Before she could finish I run out to the car service and tell the driver to go back home. He needs me at home and that is where I'll be .

A/n: I got the title from a blog post by E! News from 2012 calling their mom's "Haylor's mamas" That was so funny to me lol. I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter soon! Thank you for reading!! I love you all!- Kay


	53. Love is Not Enough

Harry’s Point of View

Continuation of the Last Chapter

I walk into the bedroom and find Louis laying down on our bed staring at the ceiling. I walk over to him and he sits up immediately. “Hey baby.” I give him a peck on the cheek and take a quick look at his face. His eyes were puffy as if he’s been crying since I left this morning. 

Tears start to fall from his eyes again and I bring him closer to me.

“I hate her so much.” He starts sobbing inside my shoulder and I run my fingers through his hair to calm him down. “It’s just that day when the three of us were backstage keeps replaying over and over in my mind. She made me feel so shitty about myself and it kills me that you have to be with her in the Virgin Islands next month, while I’m here without you. I’m a mess when you’re gone for a few hours at a time. Imagine how I’ll be when you’re there.” He gives a dry fake laugh. He looks up me and sees the startled look on my face. He was keeping all of this inside? “Oh fuck… sorry… I didn’t want to cry again or for you to hear that. I-”

“Why are you sorry Louis?”

“Because of the way you’re looking at me.”

“I needed you to open up to me. This is what I needed and I didn’t expect all of this to come out.” Tears continue to run down his face. Fuck I didn’t want to cry.” He whispers to himself. 

“It’s okay.” I grab his hand and kiss it softly. 

“Why do you feel like you can’t talk to me? You would tell me everything and anything that’s on your mind months ago. Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no love. It’s just-- sometimes I feel like you don’t see the other side of things. Everything is just fine but it’s not. He gets a better grip of my palm and looks at me seriously. My heart starts racing hoping and praying this isn’t what I think it is. “I think you believe love is all that matters in a relationship but sometimes love is not enough.” 

“Yes it is--”

“No Harry. It’s not.”

“So what are you trying to say? Do you want to break up? A break? What?” This came out harsher than I expected. He takes his eyes off of me, trying to figure out what to say next. “I’m sorry baby. I’m just really trying to understand you. Our story is far from perfect and I’m not ignoring your feelings, I hate how it is between us. You know that, but we lift each other up, we have each others back, we love so hard. What else is there?”

“Yes, I agree. But what about our mental health? Modest has been the reason for all of this and they are coming ten times harder than before. I get really bad anxiety now Harry. It’s like they are pulling you away from me every single day. I feel it now. Now, in a few weeks you have to go skiing with her, I have to go skiing with Eleanor… and did I mention the Virgin Islands? And all the other shit they wrote on that stupid schedule. Taylor literally makes me sick, everything about this is tearing me apart. And no, I don’t want to break up. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“I know you have been feeling shitty lately, and I thought I was doing enough to get you out that head space--”

“You have babe, it’s okay. You are so good to me and I love you for that.”

“So what can I do? Tell me, I’ll do anything for you. Just say it.” 

“I-- I don’t know. I--”

“I’ll break up with Taylor in the Virgin Islands.” I cut him off, thinking out loud. 

“Wait what?”

“I’ll break up with her. Maybe I can make it public somehow, or have someone like Perez Hilton break the story--” My mouth keeps saying what’s on my mind. Now thinking about it, this may not work but I have to convince him. I can’t lose him.

“Slow down, slow down, Harry, you can’t just break up with her. You signed the contract. Did you forget that?” 

“Yes, I know but I don’t care. I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay but Modest… remember the threats they gave me when they first introduced me to Eleanor? I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“What if I get a lawyer?”

“We tried that.”

“A better one?”

“Harry...”

“I don’t care! I will figure out a way.”

“Even if you do break up with her, it wouldn’t really fix anything…”

I sigh, feeling like there isn’t a solution to anything. No matter what, there will always be something thrown our way.

“Do you think it’s a good… first step?”

“I don’t know. Either way we’re fucked.” 

“I’ll make it work baby, I promise. I will call up everyone and make sure what I’m doing wouldn’t damage us or our families.” 

I pecked him on the lips and forehead. He gives me a “Okay.” under his breath.

"But promise me Harry, we will continue to work on everything else. Taylor and Modest isn't our only problem."

"Of course baby. Anything for us."

He kisses me and let's out a low giggle. p>

“Uh..Do you want to come with me somewhere?” Louis says with a grin on his face.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I think a compass would look pretty cool right around… here.” 

He points to his forearm on his right. 

I giggle, kissing him passionately. I definitely wasn’t expecting that after the conversation we had. 

“My ship was feeling pretty lonely.” I gave him one last kiss and called up a car service.

A/n: Hello my loves, long time no see. Sorry, I have been in school struggling but I am out and enjoying my vacay! After all the hours and hours of work, I received two A-, and a B+ in my classes. Whew!! I am so happy! New chapter soon! I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading and I love you all!- Kay


End file.
